Somewhere Out There
by Marisol Bandito
Summary: Talia Edwards and her parents just recently moved to Forks, Washington. She's shy, awkward, and she has an anxiety disorder. She's pretty sure she's going crazy; especially when she learns about sparkling Vampires and hot Werewolves. Then there's Paul Lahote. He's pretty sure he's going crazy with these new feelings and trying to balance his duties to the Pack. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as my truck creaked to a stop outside of my family's new home. The drive to Forks, Washington had taken us three days. My father had come up with the movers earlier in the week, and my mother was sitting shotgun in my rusty truck. She squealed as she flung open her door. The rain was light as it pattered against her glowing skin.

"Tals! Get out of the car and come on! Isn't this lovely?" she asked breathily as her sea-foam eyes twinkled with the scene before her. I smiled at her enthusiasm. Momma always got excited over the smallest things. I was happy she was my mother, there was always a reason to be happy, and if you forgot that, then she would give you every reason there was. I was slower as I turned the truck off and opened my door. My short legs protested as I tried to shift from the position they had been accustomed to for three days. My feet hit our new driveway softly as I padded across the grass to stand next to her.

The house was a cottage-styled two story. It was weathered, and I was certain it had seen better days. It needed a little love, but I knew before the year was up, the home would be well loved by the eccentric occupants. I grinned at the nature surrounding the house. The rain didn't bother me, I loved it. And it was the reason the grass was so green here. We heard another vehicle pull into the drive, and we turned around. My mother bounded to my father's truck, as he laughed. I grinned before sprinting after her.

"I went ahead and picked up some groceries," daddy stated as he kissed my mother. He pulled me into a hug before he began pulling the bags from his truck. My mother helped him as she began talking animatedly to him. She had not seen him in a week; which had been a struggle for them, as my parents still acted as if they were still in high school most of the time. I smiled again before I pulled my duffel bag and my mother's from my truck before I hurried after them.

The house was older and dusty. The furniture my mom had decided to bring to Washington with us was pushed against the walls, awaiting my mother's decision on the layout of where she wanted everything. The downstairs consisted of a kitchen, living area, and the master bedroom. The paint and wallpaper in the various rooms seemed to be peeling, but I knew we would be fixing up the house in the coming weeks. I felt excitement bubble to my chest as I surveyed the home. It was a blank canvas and I was ready to begin.

"Talia, there's two rooms upstairs and a bathroom. Pick any room you want as your bedroom. The other one will be an office and library," daddy stated. I nodded as I handed him mom's duffel before scurrying up the stairs. They creaked under my weight as if they had not been used in some time. The upstairs was small. I opened the first door on the left. It opened to reveal a bedroom. I walked towards the windows and peered out. It had a clear view of our lush front lawn and the road. The next door I opened revealed the bathroom. The last door I tried was on the right. The room was smaller, but I walked towards the back windows. It overlooked our backyard and revealed the beautiful forest. I set my duffel bag down as I opened the window. It took a little grunt work to get it up, but it finally succumbed to my wishes; I was able to stick my head out. I breathed in the air in content.

* * *

"Talia, I think we should go into town tomorrow and pick out paints for the upstairs, and maybe order some furniture." Mom stated as she bit into a piece of her pizza.

"Is daddy going?" I asked curiously as I wiped my mouth off with the back of my hand.

"He has to go into work, but he did sign you up for school the other day." She added with a nod. I groaned. Momma sighed in exasperation at me.

"When do I start?" I asked curiously.

"Next week! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"It sounds horrible. I still don't see why they wouldn't let me graduate early." I grumbled. My momma rolled her eyes. It was no secret that I would have graduated a year ahead at my old school. I had grown up in the mountains in Tennessee, and while we lived in a small town on a little farm, we traveled to the city for everything. Since my school was in the city, I had the opportunity to take more advanced classes and participate in college credit classes. My parents had discussed moving with me, and I had agreed that I wasn't bothered about moving. They had contacted Forks High School in my sophomore year. I should have graduated right before Christmas of my junior year; I only lacked one class, but we figured I could take an advanced form of it during the holiday break before we left, but Forks wanted me to have a semester of classes at their school before they accepted it. I had been allowed to enroll in Washington State Univerity, though and begin a dual enrollment program with them online.

"I really think they just wanted to up their graduation percentages by making me finish there." I pouted as I pulled another slice of pizza from the box.

"Is it really so bad? You're going to finish early either way," Momma hummed at me as she took another slice, too.

"I'm starting in the middle of senior year. And it's in a small town. Everyone will be looking at me. Plus, I'm probably going to be bored for most of my classes." I grumbled.

Momma sighed, "At least you'll be able to read a lot. But, I thought you didn't mind us moving in the middle of the year?" she asked pausing to assess me.

"I don't. I really like it here so far, but you know," I stated shrugging, "It's harder for me to connect with people." Momma nodded.

"Maybe, you'll meet some nice friends to get involved with."

"Drug dealers?" I asked with a shy grin.

"If you get involved with drug dealers just make sure I get a discount. I am family and all." Momma stated with a wink. I giggled.

"I dunno if they'll give me a family discount. You may be charged full price."

"Talia Elwyn Edwards! So help me if you befriend drug dealers and don't get the woman that gave you _life,_ a discount, then you will be in big trouble young lady!" Momma jokingly scolded me.

"I heard the full name used. What happened in here?" Daddy asked as myself and momma attempted to keep straight faces while he dried his hair from his shower.

"Well, David, our daughter plans on befriending drug dealers and doesn't want to give us discounts on the drugs." Momma stated stiffly with a nod towards me.

"Is that so Beth?" Daddy asked curiously as he took my face in. "Well, then I guess you and I will have to befriend the drug dealers first!" The three of us broke into laughter.

* * *

"Everyone is staring at us," I murmured as I slid down in the passenger seat as we drove through Forks. Momma beamed as she took in the various Ma and Pa shops. "This looks like a lovely little town, don't you think? Reminds me of home," Momma stated. I peered out of the window; my dark green eyes met the man's staring at our unfamiliar truck on the sidewalk. My cheeks heated up in a blush as I ducked my head.

"Here we are," Momma exclaimed as she turned my truck off in front of a hardware store. She looked over at me, pausing. I could feel panic rising in my chest as I took in the various shoppers glancing at us curiously. My thoughts began racing.

"Hey, Tals," she began soothingly, "I'll be right with you the whole time, and once you find your paint, you can come back to the car if you like." She stated with a smile as she patted my leg. I took a deep breath as I tried to push my anxiety back. I nodded before opening my door.

The sales attendant had followed us around the store. He looked bleak as he blended in with the gray concrete walls compared to my momma. Her glowing skin and blonde hair complimented her exuberant smile. She was slender, with a tall figure that most women envied. Unlike some, she rarely cared for looking picture perfect. She was an artist, who usually wore paint-speckled clothes; due in part to her always working on her next project. Paint seemed to be a permanent part of her fingernail beds. She was extroverted, though, and made everyone feel like they had a best friend. And momma enjoyed talking to everyone. She was a confident firecracker that my daddy loved unconditionally.

"Maybe I can help you pick some paint," the man stated as he smiled at me. I shivered. There was something about his demeanor that did not settle well with me. I ducked my head, allowing my brown waves to cover my face before I shook my head 'no'. I peeked up, noting him frowning a bit.

"You know, most young ladies like yourself, really like these paints for their rooms," he stated as put on an overly happy smile. He gestured to a line of paints they had. Why would I care what kind of paint all the other girls buy? Also, was that even a thing? I don't think that's a thing. There cannot be that many girls my age coming in here on a daily basis to buy paint for their rooms. I mean I guess they could, but wouldn't they die from the paint fumes if they kept painting their bedrooms so much? Is that what people did for fun around here? "So, how old are you?" he asked curiously as he grinned down at me. I squeaked before I took in a deep breath. "Seventeen," I answered curtly. Why couldn't he see I was not up for conversation? I didn't want to talk to him; I just wanted to buy paint! I began eyeing the colors with intensity as my finger trailed over the cans, hoping he would turn around and leave.

"Oh, that's grand. I'm twenty-three," he stated with another grin. "You know, I think there's a party that's going to happen out on the beach this weekend. If you're interested, maybe I could pick you up, and show you around?" he asked with a grin. His teeth sparkled as he gave me a predatory grin. I internally gagged before panicking. Was this guy serious? I did not know him! Background checks had yet to be performed, he was a stranger, and I just wanted to buy paint! I did not waltz into the Hardware store just for some creepy stranger to try and take me to a beach party where there would most likely be drugs, alcohol, and inebriated teenagers that made poor life choices! Plus, in all fairness, I couldn't just talk to him for that long! I didn't know him! What if he was a serial killer and I wound up in a ditch somewhere? He probably planned on killing me and then when my parents were mourning my short life he would sneak into our house and kill them! I blanched at that thought before my body jerked forward, yanking a heavy paint can off the shelf. "THIS ONE!" I shouted in my panic, "I want this can of paint." I cried out before darting around the man and sprinting down the aisle to the register. Momma looked at me curiously as she placed several cans at the register. She nodded at me as I barreled from the store, and she went to finish picking up the rest of what she wanted. I sighed in relief as I sank into the passenger seat of the truck. This was why I had wanted to graduate early. I had an impending sense of doom about starting one final semester of high school at a completely different school. My stomach knotted up as I frowned at the radio stations playing, searching for something to soothe my nerves. I grimaced as Kesha's voice serenaded me through the truck. The one thing I enjoyed about modern technology was how far we had come with music. I quickly clicked the cassette tape into the cassette player of my truck with the headphone jack attached to the end. I connected it to my phone and grinned as Disturbed began blaring through the truck. I began nodding my head in time to Indestructible. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

I hummed along with my iTunes that played from my Bluetooth speaker I had set on the floor of my bedroom while I painted. I shivered slightly at the winter breeze that blew through my open window. It was freezing outside, but I didn't care. The gentle pitter-patter of the rain soothed me, and the smell of the dirt, moss, and lush grasses helped to cut through the smell of paint. I was able to get lost in my thoughts as I painted. Something felt right here.

I loved my childhood home. I had grown up with cows, chickens, and riding horses. I had always been amongst nature, running as wild as I pleased through the creek banks and the mountains. But I had never found a place to belong, at least, not with people. I would usually have an acquaintance or two at school. But I was usually too shy and much too anxious to talk to people. I kept my head down in my studies and the books that whisked me away to fantasy worlds. I had never really connected with people my age. I had never felt like getting involved in the same things my peers did. I preferred going to work, or staying home on the weekends, running wild in nature, reading my books, or hanging out with my parents.

I had always felt restless, and never quite like I belonged, but the closer we drove to Washington, the more the restlessness eased. Now, I felt like something big was bound to happen; I quelled that thought. I had probably been reading too many books over the years that I almost expected something life changing would happen. It was doubtful; after all, I was just Talia Edwards. The girl that was too short to reach all of the shelves in the kitchen, the shy girl with anxiety issues, and the girl with her head always in a book. It was unlikely my life would change, but something in my heart kept stirring against my logical reasoning anyways. Maybe I just going crazy. Who knew?


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: Thank you, everyone, for the positivity surrounding the first chapter! I am very excited for this story. It should be noted that there will be swearing in the story. I hope y'all enjoy the story!**

* * *

The early morning light filtered through my curtains. I peeked my eyes opened, looking through the crack in my curtains. It was raining again this morning. The clouds were a dark gray, and I smiled. The sky looked beautiful. A yawn escaped my lips as I pushed my comforter off of me. I had ended up settling on painting my walls a dark navy. I nodded at the walls. They were pleasing. It was a good choice.

"Good morning Talia!" momma chirped as she bustled around the kitchen. I smiled as I poured myself a glass of milk.

"So, today is the big day!" she stated, excitedly.

"I don't have school today do I?" I asked as panic over-took my chest. I was pretty certain that daddy said school started on Monday, and it was only Friday, but maybe I had the days wrong? I gulped. Oh, crap. I was doomed.

"What? No, what kind of terrible parents would force their kid to start school on a Friday? No, my art show is tonight!" Momma squealed the last part out.

"That's amazing momma!" I grinned. Mom was an amazing artist. That was the reason why we had moved across the country. She had received this big signing deal to have her art displayed in this fancy art gallery in Seattle. It was a huge achievement, and we were very proud.

"Yep! It's going to be a three-hour drive out there, and they requested we get there about two hours before the show begins so I can make sure everything is how I like it. Did you want to go?" she asked me curiously.

"I'll be breaking a few hearts of course, but I think I can squeeze it into my schedule," I winked at her as I stole bacon from the skillet.

"And pray tell, who would these lucky fellows be?" she asked with a grin.

"Those drug dealers I was telling you about," I stated as she handed me a plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and grits.

"Well, I'm so happy you chose to be cultured in the fine arts over the streets." She stated sarcastically before we both laughed together.

"When should we leave?" I asked curiously.

"It starts at five this afternoon." Mom answered as she glanced at our clock. "So, we should leave by noon at the latest. I would prefer leaving a bit earlier since we've never been there before." She added thoughtfully. I nodded.

"I'll be ready by ten. We could get there early, have lunch, and look around the city?" I suggested. I didn't practically want to walk around a crowded city, but I knew mom would want to, and at least, people wouldn't be staring at us. She beamed at me. "I would love that!"

* * *

We arrived in the city a little past one in the afternoon. We found a restaurant to eat at. It was one of those nicer places where you're expected to have good manners. I felt my face heat up as we walked through the restaurant behind the host. What if I ordered pasta and dropped it all over myself? Or I tripped over a chair and fell on someone? What if I forgot what fork was my salad fork? Wait…why would I need a salad fork? I hate salad. I shook my head of my thoughts as we thanked the host for seating us. The waiter came in soon after taking our drink orders. I decided against the pasta, just in case.

"The waiter is cute," Momma stated with a wink in my direction. I choked on my water.

"What? You don't think he's cute?" she asked curiously sizing the man up. I shrugged. "What's your type then?" she pressed. I shrugged again and she sighed in exasperation.

It was hard to explain to someone that looking at other people in a romantic way just didn't feel right to me. I couldn't explain it really, and it sounds silly, but I kept having these dreams at night. The man in them was always blurry, and I usually forgot what he looked like when I awoke; but when I looked at other men, I just knew: he wasn't the one.

Oh. My. Gosh. I totally _was_ going crazy! Who has dreams about a guy and then actually expects that you'll find him in real life. I groaned inwardly. I was a loser, a crazy loser. I began playing with my straw absentmindedly as I mulled over how bonkers I was now. Would I have to be committed? Maybe Momma and Daddy would go on one of those commercials talking about they should have seen the signs, and then the best thing for me was going to the crazy house, and they missed me so much. Then they would cry as the camera panned in on their heartbroken faces. Would there be yummy desserts and pizza in the asylum, though?

* * *

The Seattle Art Gallery was booming. Critics were raving over my mother's pieces. It was going really well. I had been standing in one of the corners, out of the way of the crowds of people, but involved enough that I could observe everyone. It amused me how many people brought dates to art galleries in the hopes to impress them when you could tell that neither of them had any interest in art. My favorite person so far to watch, was the woman in the furs. She literally wore furs to this shindig. It was considered a fancy event, hence, my plum colored dress, heels, and my natural hair pinned up in a pleasing up do. I had even put on nighttime makeup; which you know, consisted of a good smoky eye, which would inevitably take forever to wash off in the shower. But this was a sacrifice I was willing to make for my mother to help her make a good first impression. The fur lady amused me though. She would point at each piece with an air of superiority and explain what the artist meant to her band of lackeys. They were just as fun to watch. They were younger, and trying very hard to suck up to the woman. She was laden in expensive jewels and I idly wondered if that was why her earlobes were so saggy. Surely those earrings had to be heavy?

"Lovely work, wouldn't you say?" a woman's voice stated very kindly. I smiled shyly, silently cursing myself for not leaving my long hair down. In all fairness, I had decided on an up do so I couldn't hide behind my hair. I mildly hated my earlier self.

"I'm Sue Clearwater, and this is Charlie Swan." The woman stated, gesturing at a man with her. Both looked a little older than my parents, but they seemed nice. Charlie was out of place standing amongst the furs, the others putting on airs, and the eccentric, artistic sorts. He was in nice jeans, and a collared shirt. He even had boots on. I smiled as he awkwardly nodded. He dressed like my father. Sue was beautiful, and most likely Native American. She wore a simple dress and heels similar to my own mother. They looked cute together.

"I'm Talia Edwards, and it's a pleasure to meet you both," I stated as I shook both of their hands.

"Are you Beth Edwards' daughter?" Sue asked me curiously as her smile brightened. I nodded. "Yes ma'am, she is. Have you had the opportunity to meet her yet?"

"Charlie and I were just in conversation with her. She's very talented, you must be so proud."

"Thank you ma'am, and I am very proud. She's very dedicated to her passion."

"Do you mind if we stand over here with you for a few minutes? It was getting a bit crowded by the paintings," Sue asked curiously.

"I don't mind, ma'am," I stated with a smile.

"You're very polite," Charlie stated gruffly with a nod.

"Thank you, sir. It's been ingrained in me growing up in the south. I hope it doesn't offend either of you?" I asked biting my lip in worry. The lady at the Forks diner I had applied at for a job earlier in the week had lectured me on her not being a ma'am. I have pretty much sworn off going into that diner as long as I live. That woman was nuts.

"No, we don't mind. You're very respectful." Charlie nodded.

"So, Talia, your mother said you've guys have been here since Monday?" Sue asked me curiously as Charlie thanked a waiter for the drinks he handed to him and Sue.

"Yes, ma'am," I answered. Why would she ask me if she already knew? That was kind of mean of me. She was probably just trying to make conversation with me.

"Are you in college?" she asked curiously. I shook my head.

"No ma'am, I'm in high school. I graduate in May."

"My daughter, Bella, graduates in May too," Charlie stated nodding at me.

"Where does she attend?" I asked curiously.

"Forks High. Do you go to school around here?" Charlie asked.

"No, sir. We live in Forks too."

"Really?" he asked curiously.

"We lived in a small town back home and really loved it. We traveled to the city for what we needed and when we moved, daddy got a job in Port Angeles, and Momma signed with the Art Gallery here, and they fell in love with Forks." I explained.

"Do you live in Forks too, Ms. Clearwater?" I asked curiously.

"No, I live out on the Reservation, La Push, with my two children." She stated with a smile. "And you can call me, Sue."

"Hey, listen, I'm the Chief of Police of Forks, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call, okay?" Charlie stated handing me his card.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate that." He nodded at me in acknowledgment.

"So, are you involved in anything else besides school?" Sue asked curiously. I shook my head.

"I've applied to a few jobs so far, but the lady at the Forks Diner decided to hire one of the girls that she watched grow up. Which I understand, she knows her more than me. I used to waitress back home, so I was hoping for a waitressing job, but I guess I'll probably be applying at some of the shops."

"You waitress?" Sue asked curiously.

"Yes, ma'am," I nodded politely.

"Bella works at the Newton store. I don't know if they're hiring, but I can put in a good word for you there if you like." Charlie added. I thanked him. It was easier standing off to the side, speaking to Charlie and Sue. They were kind, and down to earth.

"Talia, you seem like a very lovely lady, and I own a diner in La Push. If you're interested, come by tomorrow afternoon with your mom and have dinner there and see if you might want to work with me and my staff," She stated.

"Really? That would be wonderful. That's very gracious of you," I replied humbly.

She smiled brightly at me. "Come by around six or seven. I'll even give you a discount." She stated with a wink. I laughed.

* * *

We slept in on Saturday. We didn't get home until after four in the morning. People had talked to momma all night over her work, which was awesome, but I got tired of being around so many people all at once. I was incredibly happy when we were able to head home. In all fairness, I would like to say that I stayed awake to keep Momma company on the drive but I didn't. She was perky and excited from socializing so much and I was so exhausted I passed out in the passenger seat. I was coherent enough to yank my heels off and pull my hair down from its confines before I fell into a restful slumber. She woke me up when we pulled into the drive, and I almost slept in the car until she dragged me from the passenger seat. We stumbled inside and went our separate ways. I didn't care enough to wipe my makeup off or do anything really. I threw on an oversized sweater as my pajamas and passed out in my bed.

When I awoke the next morning it was just after two in the afternoon. It had been a lovely sleep, I admit. My covers were warm and fluffy and I did not want to move at all. A knock sounded at my door.

"Hey, kiddo!" Daddy exclaimed as he poked his head through the door.

"Your mom is about to get up I think. She wants to take you to get your school supplies today. You okay with that?" he asked me curiously. I yawned.

"Sure, daddy-o," I answered with a sleepy grin. He chuckled.

"Alright, well have fun with your mom. I've got to go to work for the remainder of the day." I frowned.

"Why are they working you so much?" I asked curiously. At home, he had been able to decide when he worked, and he always had his work done so he could take Friday's off. He worked for an advertising firm then and now.

"I have to prove myself on these projects they're assigning me before it can go back to how it used to be." He answered with a slight frown.

"How long will that take?" I asked curiously. I had been missing interacting and seeing daddy.

"Probably until June, when my ninety day trial period is up."

I nodded at his answer. "It was cool of you to move here for mom's art." I stated with a smile. He smiled softly back at me.

"I would do anything for you two. I really like my company and job so far too, and Forks has been really nice. I think all of us will really love it here," He added with a wry grin.

"Love you daddy!" I called as he shut the door.

"Love you too munchkin." He called back.

* * *

Momma and I drove to the diner out in La Push. It was worn, but it looked warm and cozy. I shivered as I wrapped my sweater tighter around my small frame. The heater in my truck had decided to give out before we left. A part of me was nervous to go in as we parked, but the part of me that couldn't feel my nose was much more convincing. I hummed quietly to myself as I filed behind mom. I wasn't particularly interested in being the one to go first. The booths and tables were worn but everything appeared to be relatively clean. I was hoping mom would pick a back booth off in the corner, but she chose one of the center tables. I cringed as my chair skidded against the floor. I could feel people's stares on us. In hindsight, they probably don't get many of the Forks locals on their Reservation. I gulped. I did not blend in at all.

Everyone here seemed to be around my parents' heights. Between five feet nine and six foot three. I barely reached five foot. I had curves for my frame, but I was petite. My skin was porcelain which contrasted against my duke green eyes and my mother's glowing tan and the natives' natural russet. Maybe I could sprint out before...

"I am so happy you both made it!" Sue declared as she came over to our table. An attractive waitress was standing beside her, smiling kindly at us. "I will go ahead and let you both eat first, and we can talk afterward. Talia, Beth, this is Kim. She will be your waitress for the evening, and she will be one of your co-workers, Talia." Sue stated with a nod.

"Good afternoon! I'm Kim like she mentioned. Talia, I like your sweater." She stated warmly. I tried to not squeak at having the conversation turned to me. I could still feel everyone's eyes on us, and it had grown quiet. Well, that wasn't unnerving at all. "Can I start you both with any drinks?" she asked curiously.

"Coffee, please, Kim." Momma answered with her lovely smile.

Okay Tals, you can do this. Just order a coke. That's what you want. Just say coke. I mentally prepared as I picked at the cuticles on my fingers under the table.

"Er…Coke…?" I winced at how it came out. At least, I said what I wanted, I thought with a shrug. Course she's probably not going to want someone so socially awkward as her co-worker, so maybe Sue won't hire me? I could always go work online or something. Momma would probably frown at that. She was accepting of my anxiety disorders, but she still wanted me to try to socialize and be out in the world. So, that was probably a no-go on the writing online thing. Great.

Kim smiled warmly at us before she headed off into the kitchen. Several of the locals were perched up at the diner's bar drinking coffee, eyeing us. Right, I so did not think this job through. I was going to stick out like a sore thumb here!

* * *

"When would you like to start?" Sue asked me curiously as Kim and myself drank a milkshake that was on the house as we sat at the clean bar. The diner was now empty and Mom was sipping on coffee like Sue.

"I can start tomorrow if you like." I stated shrugging. "Aren't you starting school on Monday?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. I nodded. "Yes, ma'am. But I enjoy working. Besides, I might as well start getting used to the grind of things."

"Okay, how about this, you come in tomorrow around one in the afternoon. You can shadow Kim until five when she gets off. Then on Monday, you can start right after school." I nodded. "Are you working on Monday?" I asked Kim shyly. I actually really enjoyed her. She was very kind, and we had discovered similar interests. She was in university, though, but I was surprised at how easy it was to talk to her. She nodded and smiled warmly at me.

"Don't worry, since you two seem to get along, I'll make sure your shifts are when Kim will be working, at least until you get comfortable with the swing of things," Sue stated with a nod at me as she wrote something down on her legal pad. I sighed in relief.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I sat in my truck in front of the diner. Sue had told me they didn't have a dress code, and she had given me a black apron. I tugged at my oversized sweater sleeves as I opened my door and stepped from my truck. I could feel my adrenaline begin to pump through my body. My hands shook inside my sleeves. I bit my lip before opening the diner's door. The little bell jingled, and the diner quieted again as everyone stared. My face heated up. I cursed myself for putting my hair into a ponytail _before_ I walked in. Maybe I could sprint out now, get in my truck, and pretend this never happened? I could just have mom call Sue and tell her I died and then I will avoid the Reservation for the rest of my life! That was plausible, course I might need to dye my hair or something.

"Hey, Talia! Throw your apron on, and you can help me wait on my next table!" Kim called. She gave me a small wave and a bright smile as she finished writing down several orders. I attempted to hide my grimace as I tripped over my own feet. I could feel the tight smile that was plastered on my face. I fumbled with tying my apron around my waist. The stupid strings were ridiculously long and I had to wrap them four times around my waist before I made a little bow. Why were the strings so long? That might be a health hazard or something! Kim gently tugged my arm and she led me to the kitchen.

"Okay, so, this is Daniel, he's the chef. And when you take an order, place it on these hooks, and then when it's ready, he will place it over here." Kim pointed out as she placed one of her papers on the line. I nodded.

"Great, and then when people are done with their plates, we also bus the tables. So take their plates, wash them off with the sprayer, then stick them in the sanitation washer, and when that's done, everything goes on these shelves. Any questions?" she asked curiously. I shook my head and she smiled at me.

"Here's a menu, they're at all the tables already, but most people don't need them. Read over it and start getting familiar with the items on it." I nodded as she handed me a coffee pot.

"Once we top everyone off and check on them, you can sit behind the counter and handle anyone that sits there. You should have plenty of time to study the menu, and when the next customer pays, I'll show you how to work the register." She added as I followed her out the kitchen doors.

I tagged behind Kim as I balanced my coffee pot in my hands. This wasn't so bad,I thought, until I realized everyone had quieted again and were watching me. I gulped. Do not trip. Do not trip. Do not trip. Do not trip. I chanted as my mantra while I walked over to the first table.

"Hi, I'm Talia." I ground out. "Would you like more coffee?" I asked sweetly with a smile. Oh gosh. I couldn't do this. Nope. No way. No how. The elder man and his wife just stared at me, studying me. Please, hands, don't shake, not now, I begged my body as I held the coffee pot in a death grip between both of my hands.

"I wouldn't mind more coffee. Thank you." The woman stated with a weathered smile. I sighed in relief. I hadn't even realized I had been holding my breath.

"Are you the new waitress, Talia?" the woman asked curiously as I filled her coffee mug up.

"Yes, ma'am, I am. Can I offer you any creamer?" I asked curiously, noting the sugar packets on the tables. At least, that was one less thing I had to carry around and remember to offer to people. She smiled warmly.

"I would love three if you don't mind," I smiled as I pulled several from my apron pocket and set them on the table.

"Where you from?" The man grunted as he motioned for me to top him off too.

"My parents and I just moved from Tennessee. We moved to Forks on Monday." I answered politely. Okay, so, this wasn't so bad.

"Tennessee you say?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes, sir." I answered with a nod.

"I have a few friends from the Cherokee Tribe, out in the Smokey's. You ever been anywhere near there?" The man asked curiously as he leaned back in his chair.

"We lived on a small farm in the Smokey Mountains. We were about an hour away from their Reservation!" I exclaimed with a bright smile. Okay, so, this wasn't so bad. They were just like grandparents! Granted I didn't have those, but I assumed they would be like this couple, expect maybe not as russet skinned. Could I adopt this couple? Was that a thing?

"I visited my buddies out there a few times. They had good fishing if I recall. Good hunting lands too." He gave me a nod as his wife smiled brightly. "Did you ever fish or hunt, young lady?" he asked curiously as he observed me while he sipped his coffee. I nodded.

"Daddy taught me when I was a little girl. I really love fishing, but I get bored with hunting. But I do love target practicing, and doing competitive shooting. Or, I did, when we still lived there. Did you want any creamer?" I asked. He shook his head before grinning.

"You better get on with your job, don't wanna get you in trouble with Sue on your first day, but every time I come back, I wanna hear about some of your stories from the Smokey's you hear?"

"I look forward to it," I grinned at the elder man. He nodded as I turned to the other tables. Everyone began smiling warmly at me, and I sighed in relief as I refilled coffees while Kim served food. The diner wasn't that busy, even for a lunch rush. I remember the diner I worked at being packed. There was always someone barking for food, or someone needing something when I worked in the city. This was pleasant. It was relaxed and once it seemed that the elder couple approved of me, everyone else seemed to as well. Maybe I could do this.

* * *

"Hey, Talia, you're doing really well today. Our shift will end soon, so I thought you could take a table on your own. I picked the table, and they're really great people. Are you okay with that?" Kim asked me curiously. I bit my lip before nodding as I put away my rag from wiping down a table Kim had. "Great! Come here, I'll point them out." She gestured at me, and I stepped out from behind the table and stood beside her. She pointed out a group of people walking into the diner and taking seats. I gulped. She had to be kidding me. The group was crazy attractive. What the heck was in the water they were drinking?

Nope, I officially couldn't do this. I already sucked at talking to people in general, but crazy attractive people? Oh gosh, was it hot in here? I felt nauseous all the sudden as the knots in my stomach tightened with each step I took closer to the table.

There were three attractive men. They were extremely tall, russet skinned, with well-defined muscles that rippled with every movement they made. A tall and slender woman with long hair sat down with them. Scars marred her face and trailed under her shirt. She was beautiful with or without the scars. I personally thought that a woman that had been through whatever traumatic experience she had been through and could still be smiling as brightly as she was at a moment was even more beautiful. I loved learning about other people's lives; their personal stories were beautiful in the brokenness that came with each person. Everyone had their own issues, something they had to work on, and something that made them human. It would be laughable to say someone didn't. That was how you knew someone was strong. They could smile despite their scars. I felt a bit better as I finally stopped in front of their table. They went silent as they stared me. I could feel my face heat up as I ducked my head.

"I'm Talia, the new waitress. What can I get you guys?" I asked shyly as I shifted uncomfortably on my feet. I could still feel their stares and I resisted the urge to cross my arms.

"Why are you white?" rudely gasped one of the boys. He was squinting at me and I squeaked. "And short. Are you in middle school?" I began to panic as I tried to explain that I had moved to Forks and Sue hired me, all that came out was: "Oh. My. Gosh. Ridiculously buff dude! You can't just why people are white!" I grimaced as I realized I had just quoted Mean Girls at a customer. I probably shouldn't have watched that on Netflix before work today. Did I seriously just call him ridiculously buff dude? I cursed myself. This was why I didn't have friends my age. Or friends.

The woman glared the boy that had spoken first. Kim walked up beside me then and frowned at the group.

"Talia, why don't you get Emily a tea, and the boys all a Coke. Then you can come back and take their orders." She nodded at me as I fumbled to put my notepad away. I went to fetch their drinks but I saw her scolding the boy that had spoken first and speaking softly with the woman. I paused as I brought the drinks back. The man on the end, the elder looking one of the men, was staring at Kim with the most sappiest expression I had ever seen. He looked love-struck and she was smiling back at him just as sweetly. She gave him a peck kiss on the cheek before walking off to handle the rest of the tables.

"I'm sorry about how things got started off, but I did appreciate your Mean Girl's quote." The woman stated with a kind smile. "I'm Emily Young, this is Embry Call, Quil Atera, and Jared Cameron. He's Kim's boyfriend." She finished as Jared greeted me briefly before returning to watch Kim with a look of pure adoration. My brow furrowed slightly as I set the drinks down.

"Quil, do you have a grandfather with the same name?" I asked curiously. There had been an eccentric old man full of advice that he kept giving me earlier in my shift when I had worked the counter.

One of the He-men's laughed. I hope that one was Quil. They all kind of looked alike with similar haircuts, similar builds, similar everything. Did they all have plastic surgery to look alike or was the water here in La Push just that good? Maybe it was in their cokes. I eyed the cokes I set on the table with intensity. Was it those drinks? Would I grow taller if I drank it?

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Have you decided on what you would like to eat yet?" I asked curiously shaking my thoughts from the cokes.

* * *

Note to self: Do not ever again serve the table with the La Push He-men. They ate like ravenous animals. I had to balance one waiter's tray and bring it to each boy! Each boy ate so much that they ordered so many plates of food it took me several trips to serve them! Emily ate like a normal, civilized human. Go Emily! I was slightly scared to put my hands anywhere near the table when I would pick up a cleared plate to get it out of their way. Would they bite my hand by accident? What did my hand taste like anyways? Would I get rabies if they bit me? I sighed as I set the last of their dishes in the sink. My feet were sore, and I was pretty certain I had pie in my hair from some kid that threw a tantrum earlier in my shift. I walked back to the table to hand the group their separate tickets while I bused a few tables with Kim. Eventually, the group of men and Emily walked up to the register together. I quickly took my place and smiled sweetly as each boy paid. Jared was first, and when he was done he sat at the counter and chatted to Kim while she cleaned and giggled at his jokes. They really weren't that funny. I was funnier than he was. How did he have a girlfriend with jokes like that and I didn't even have a friend? He jokingly flexed his muscles as she laughed again. Oh, that would probably explain it. Maybe the secret to friendship was finding people that looked exactly like you and ate as grossly as you did? But Emily and Kim looked nothing like the boys, and Emily didn't eat like them, the verdict on Kim was still out. I hadn't seen her eat yet.

"Are you enjoying your first day, Talia?" Emily asked curiously as I rung her up. I nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Did you enjoy your food?" She smiled warmly back. "I did, thank you. I hope to see you more in here. Will you be back tomorrow?"

"I'm scheduled for Kim's shifts, so I'm sure you will." I added as I handed her the correct amount of change back.

"Are you in school?" she asked curiously as the boys waited patiently for her to finish. I nodded.

"I'll start Forks High tomorrow."

"Kim mentioned you had just moved here. Are you enjoying it?"

"So far, I think."

"Well, thank you for being a wonderful waitress. I'll see later this week I'm sure." Emily stated with another kind smile as the boys followed her out. Kim and I finished up the dishes in the back as the other two waitresses showed up. They were older and seemed a bit cranky as they smacked their gum at me. I hurried after Kim who took Jared's hand. He had apparently been waiting on her.

"How did you like your first day?" Kim asked me curiously as the three of us walked out to the parking lot. I shivered against the rain and cold.

"It was very nice. I really like the locals, and you have been very kind to me. Thank you." I replied honestly. Jared beamed, looking proud of Kim. My heart clenched. They looked so in love and happy it was too freaking adorable to process.

"Hey, listen, do you have a cell?" Kim asked me curiously as she paused at my truck. I nodded.

"Here, would you put your number in mine? Maybe we could hang out one afternoon." I paused as she smiled kindly at me as she passed me her phone. Hangout? I nodded as I fumbled with her keys. She beamed.

"Thanks! I'll text you with my name so you know who the number belongs to. Be safe going home and I hope you enjoy your first day of school tomorrow!"

Kim and Jared waved goodbye as I pulled out of the parking lot. I gave them a slight wave as I drove down the main road back to Forks. I shivered against the cold in my truck as the rain picked up. Maybe, I was wrong? Maybe I wasn't going crazy after all, and Forks wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

I was wrong. It was that bad.

Originally, I had woken up to a text from Kim, wishing me a great first day. I had been excited by the message and felt much better about the day. I had quickly showered and thrown on skinny jeans, another oversized sweater, and boots. I had skipped downstairs for breakfast and kissed momma on the cheek before getting into my truck and heading off to Forks High. I had passed it a few times when we had gone into town for various things. So, I had no trouble finding it this morning.

I pulled into the parking lot and everyone openly stared at me. They just stopped in their tracks and stared like weirdos. I almost ran over this kid because he wouldn't get out of the way. He was just standing in the middle of the road like a knot on a log. Dude, who does that? That isn't safe. Daddy always jokingly said hitting a pedestrian was worth thirty points, but I was pretty certain it wouldn't be the best first impression to run over someone on my fist day. I took a deep breath as I grabbed my bag. I could do this. Maybe...

I quickly exited my truck and everyone just kept staring. Then the whispers broke out. I kept my head down as I hurried towards the building wanting to be far away from this madness.

"Is that the new girl?"

"New girl is short."

"New girl is hot."

"Um…yeah, I guess she's cute if you like midgets."

I could feel my cheeks heating up with embarrassment. Tears pricked my eyes as the whispers hit my ears. I sprinted into the main office.

It looked like a funeral parlor. Well, that was comforting. Even the fake plant looked dead. Wait, maybe, it was a real plant they forgot to water? How do you forget to water a plant that sits in front of your desk all day? I squinted at the plant, as I got closer to it. I ran my hands over the leaves. Nope, it was totally fake; and these people were charged with caring for teenagers and the fake plant looked dead! A woman cleared her voice and I snapped to attention. My blush intensified as I realized she just caught me feeling up her plant and having an inner monologue.

"How can I help you?" the woman asked sizing me up from behind her spectacles. I gulped as I shifted on my feet awkwardly.

"Um, I-" I cleared my throat as I shifted my backpack to the other shoulder. "I'm Talia Edwards, the new student," I stated as I tried to quell my nerves. Recognition crossed the woman's eyes as she nodded.

"Yes, I have all of your papers here. Here's your schedule, your locker number is there on it, and here's a paper I need all of your teachers to sign and then for you to turn in at the end of the day." She stated with a nod as she pushed the papers at me.

"Is there a map, maybe?" I squeaked out. She laughed. "You won't need one, sweetie. Now try not to be so nervous. Nobody will bite!" she stated with a dismissive wave.

I took a deep breath as I stepped into the hall and searched for my locker. No map? What kind of place was this? Was someone going to push me down a set of stairs and lock me in a basement? I groaned in frustration as people stared at me and whispered while I walked down the hallways looking for my stupid locker. At this point, I was more than happy to just drag my backpack around with me all day. Forget the locker, I just had to carry it around for four months. I could do that. I paused when the locker numbers got closer to the one I was looking for. Eventually, I came across the locker I needed. It was dented severely at the bottom and resembled the kind of locker that wasn't normally used for students. I struggled to get it open. Tears pricked my eyes as my chest began hurting. I slammed my body against the locker in frustration. This totally wasn't a locker they normally gave out. I began becoming more agitated with the stupid thing. I growled at the locker in frustration. Stupid contraption. I kicked it with all my might. Okay, so, I have anger issues too when I'm frustrated, sue me. The locker was stupid, anyways. I felt a bit better as the locker finally creaked open. It was dinky, but it was finally open. I started shoving my bag in there with a binder.

"Hey there. I'm Newton. Mike Newton," stated a male voice to my right. I jumped in surprise as I shut my locker door to find a preppy looking guy posed against the locker beside me. Did he dye his hair? It was perfectly spiked, with honey highlights. I suddenly felt self-conscious. I literally washed my hair and threw some hair product in it this morning to keep the frizzies from over-taking my head.

"So, new girl, what's your name?" he asked with what I'm sure he thought was a winning smile. Let's be clear: it was not.

"Talia Edwards," I replied as I clutched my binder to my chest. Did he really just try to pull a James Bond on me? I wasn't in Casino Royale, and he didn't look like James Bond.

"Well, how about I show you around the school? Then maybe later we could—"

"Was that the bell?" I asked before stepping around the guy and fast walking far away from him. Okay, so the bell didn't ring, but I couldn't handle so many stimuli all at once. Plus, I kept staring at his honey highlights wondering how his stylist got them so perfect and how much gel he had to use to get his hair so spiky.

The day was mostly spent with teachers making me stand in front of the classroom and introduce myself. I silently hated those teachers. My hands shook inside my sleeves and I tried my best not to fidget as I stood before my peers. I could feel the blush permanently staining my cheeks for the remainder of the day. At one point, in the period before lunch, I actually did trip on my way to the back of the classroom where my seat was located. I wanted nothing more than a hole to appear in the floor and swallow me whole; especially when the teachers kept going on about how smart they had heard I was. Why, why didn't I stay back at home for a semester to finish out my diploma there? At least, back there people didn't try to talk to me anymore.

"Hey, Talia, right?" asked a pale girl. She was actually paler than me, which was kind of new.

"Yeah, and you are?" I asked more out of politeness than anything.

"I'm Bella Swan," she stated softly.

"Oh! You're Charlie's daughter. He and Sue told me you go her," I added with a nod. She looked mildly surprised by my comment.

"Do you have anyone to sit with at lunch? My boyfriend and our friends would love for you to sit with us if you don't," she told me kindly. I inwardly sighed. No, no I did not want to be forced to socialize anymore today. I just wanted to crawl back into my bed and Netflix with a cup of hot chocolate. Why was that so much to ask for?

"Um…thanks, Bella-" The bell cut me off then, and Bella pulled me by my arm and began leading me to the cafeteria. Well, I guess I can't get out of this now. went my plans of eating in my truck.

"I heard you guys came from across the country?" she asked me curiously as we weaved through the throng of students. I nodded.

"Yeah." I stated when I realized she probably wasn't looking down to see me nod in reply.

"I moved in with my dad, Charlie, from Arizona. Do you like it here, so far?" she asked me curiously. "I love it a lot," I replied with a shrug.

"Really? I'm not fond of the rain, but it's okay, I guess," Bella added with a small sigh. I squinted at her. Who didn't enjoy the rain?

I paused as we closed in on a full table. It seemed to be divided. There was one seat in the middle, and on either side were what appeared to be two different groups. I froze as I registered one of those groups. They were crazy pale, with abnormally perfect features. Each one looked different than the next, but all had similar skin tones and perfectly chiseled faces. They were beautiful, but I was frightened. Well, more so than I normally am of people, much less pretty people. There was something in my gut telling me to run. I felt the hairs on the nape of my neck stand up like I was in danger. I shivered.

"Talia, this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen, Alice Brandon, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, and Emmet McCarty," Bella stated as she pointed to each of the really pale people. Edward gave me a very polite acknowledgment, Alice chirped a perky 'hello', Jasper nodded, and Emmet waved. Rosalie glared at me.

"And, I don't know if you've met them yet, but this Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Lauren Mallory, Jessica Stanley, Eric Yorkie, and Angela Weber." They greeted me and I took a seat on the end, sitting beside Angela and Eric. Bella sat at the empty seat in the middle of everyone. It seemed to be splitting the groups, and she was the only reason everyone was gathered at one table. I frowned slightly, before becoming taken a back by the bombardment of questions.

"Where are you from?"

"So, new girl, do you have an accent?"

"Where do you live Talia, maybe we live on the same street?" I silently thanked my parents for choosing one of the houses on the outskirts of Forks, nearer to the Reservation, and one with a bigger plot of land that was secluded. I internally cringed at Tyler when he asked that question. Didn't they ever hear of stranger danger? You just don't go around sharing your address with people!

"Like, how old are you even?" sneered the blonde that I think was called Lauren. You know, if you shaved all of her hair off, I bet she would look like a fish. Her eyes are fish-like after all. That probably wasn't very nice of me to think, but I didn't appreciate being sneered at.

"So, like, maybe we could all get together this weekend and hang!" the one I think was named Jessica stated as she came to sit beside me. She giggled as she grabbed my arm and I froze. What the ever-loving hell was wrong with these people. I didn't know you, you don't me, why are you touching me? I could feel the panic rising to my chest as Mike leaned in. His spiky hair was in my face again. Was it dancing? Oh, crap, no, the room was just starting to spin. I felt hot all of a sudden as nausea overtook me. Why did I pick to sit on this side of Bella? The other side looked silent. I jerked to my feet.

"Thanks, gotta go, bye," I cried out with an awkward wave. I yanked my arm out of Jessica's grip and I grabbed my bagged lunch before taking off to the hallways. I yanked my backpack out of my locker. My hands were sweating as I tried to calm my breathing down. I could hear someone coming down the hall and talking.

"Why did she just freak out like that?" asked Jessica.

"What a freak," sneered Lauren.

"Come on guys, we probably only scared her, let's go find her." Mike's voice floated to me. I froze before sprinting down the hall. I wanted to be far from this place. I barreled through the side doors of the school and sprinted for my truck. I flung my bag in the passenger seat and cranked it up. I threw it in drive and tore out of the parking lot with heavy metal blaring through my old speakers.

* * *

The little bell jingled as I walked into the diner with my bagged lunch and apron. Kim and Sue looked up curiously at me, both taking in my mildly disheveled appearance.

"Talia! What are you doing here? Are you alright?" asked Kim as I slumped into an empty seat at the counter. I took a deep breath as I blinked back tears. I broke down there on her and Sue. I told them everything. About my social and generalized anxiety disorders, about school, and that poor fake tree that I was certain that funeral home lady had murdered.

"Wait, so you skipped your last two classes?" Sue asked with a frown. I shifted under her scrutiny. "In all fairness, I only have one actual class, and that's my first period. All my others are study halls."

"How did you swing that?" Kim asked with a low whistle as she wiped the counter down.

"I was set to graduate a year early back at home. I needed only one class left, and my school had offered to do an accelerated month program of it during the Christmas break before I moved as long as my new school would accept it. Momma and Daddy talked to Forks High, and they didn't like that, and made me take the class there. Which is stupid because I'm already doing college classes online." I grumbled. "I'm sorry for barging in, I just kind of panicked, and I feel a lot better out here, I guess." I stated as my eyes fell downcast and I stared at the countertop. Why did I feel better out on the Reservation than I did back in Forks?

"It's okay, Talia," Sue soothed, "When we met I figured you struggled with anxiety," Sue stated "I'm also the Res' nurse," she added at my questioning look.

"If you want to clock in early after you finish your lunch, then feel free to do so, or you can hang out until your shift starts. I don't mind. Now, I need to make a few phone calls, can you girls handle it out here?" Kim and I nodded.

"Dude, that took some serious balls just skipping like that." Kim stated with an impressed look. I blushed.

"I mean, seriously, you just ditched? Just like that!"

"Well, those creepy teenagers were following me, and I kinda panicked and then one thing led to another and now I'm here." I shrugged as I took a bite of my sandwich I had made that morning.

"I was too much of a goodie good during school. I never broke the rules." Kim sighed with a wistful look.

"You're hardcore, Edwards."

"I'm honestly probably just crazy. Why didn't you break the rules?" I asked curiously through a bite of my sandwich. She shrugged.

"I was too scared to really. I had always been the good girl that did her work, and all the teachers counted on. I was also super shy and I probably would've cried if I got caught. What would you have done if you got caught?" she asked.

"Honestly? Panicked again, kicked whoever caught me in the shins, and then sprinted to my truck anyways." Kim burst into laughter.

"Listen, I don't know what it's like to have an anxiety disorder, but I do know what it's like to be super shy and having a hard time making friends, if you ever need anything, text me." She stated with a smile.

"Thanks Kim."

When I got home that night my parents sat me down and talked to me. Sue had called them. She had gotten their permission and worked it out with the school that I only had to show up for my first period class, with the condition that I worked so many hours a week, as a co-op sort of thing. My school had approved, apparently Sue was on the Reservations Council, and between that and apparently dating the police chief of Forks helped to give someone a lot of sway with the school officials. After that, school went a lot better. People still stared at me when I pulled into the lot for the rest of the week, but I went to class, did my work, and left. I usually went to the diner and worked on my college schoolwork on my laptop before I put my school stuff away in Sue's office, and clocked in. Kim was there most mornings and we giggled throughout her shift and during our shifts together.

* * *

This leads me to that next Friday.

The little bell jingled on the diner that morning and Kim looked up and stared at me in surprise.

"Tals, what are you doing here so early? Don't you have first period right now?" she asked as she glanced at the wall clock. I slumped onto the counter seat I usually occupied, the one more off to the side.

"Oh my goodness. You ran off again!" she screamed whispered. "Hold on, let me fill this guy's coffee and then you better spill!" she ordered. I was pretty sure I had never seen Kim walk that fast in the diner, with the exceptions of when Jared was waiting for her. She always was fast and did a great job, but in this moment it looked like she was running a race for the Olympics. She was standing behind the counter fixing the two of us hot chocolates. "Alright. Spill." She nodded at me.

"So…I've never been on a date." I mumbled. She froze.

"Like, ever?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"I dunno. I don't like the guys that ask in that way." I stated with a shrug. "And I don't swing the other way." I added as she opened her mouth. She nodded.

"So, I started to pull into school today, but apparently there's this big shindig happening-a dance I think-and the student council was outside with the football team-did you know we had a football team? I didn't. Or cheerleaders. When did we get those things? The school is too small for a real football team and cheerleaders, and a student council!" I ranted. Kim smiled at me as she giggled at my rant. "So, they were taking up the parking lot and we were all in a line trying to get through the lot to park, and they should be ticketed for impeding traffic, I'm just saying. And so, Mike Newton, this guy who introduced himself like James Bond but doesn't look like James Bond, and has unnaturally perfect hair, walked up to my truck's window!" I gestured wildly with my hands in the air as Kim set my cup in front of me.

"The horror!" she gasped like a good friend.

"Yes, and so I rolled my window down, and _HE ASKED ME TO THE DANCE ON A DATE_." I screamed-whispered with horror written on my face.

"What did you say?" Kim asked me curiously as she sipped on her drink. "Kim! Did you not hear the rant about his unnaturally perfect hair? He spends more time on his hair than I do!"

"Mmm, good point, go on."

"So, I said no."

"Just like that?"

"Well, I kinda panicked and shouted at him in Quileute."

Kim burst into laughter then, "Wait, you did what?"

"Yeah, you know how Old Quil always comes in and chats to me for an hour or two in the mornings? Well, he's been talking to me in Quileute, so I started studying it, and he got really excited and now I'm getting okay at it."

"I don't see how that led you to the diner, though." Kim asked after she finished laughing. "Right, I'm not done. Well, then this guy named Tyler-"

"Isn't that the guy you contemplated running over for standing in the parking lot and staring at you last Monday?" she asked curiously. I nodded.

"Right, death-wish-Tyler, he came over to my truck's window too, and asked me to the dance!"

"I'm assuming at this point you spazzed and said no. Was it in Quileute though?" Kim asked curiously. I shook my head.

"Well, I saw two other guys from my first period running up to my window, and I heard the words, "New Girl, and, dance" and I freaked."

"So…what did you do?" Kim prompted as I winced.

"I kinda, might possibly have kicked my truck into four-wheel drive, turned the wheel, and floored it over the curb, grass median, ditch, and then I sped onto the main road, and floored it here." I stated. Kim busted into laughter.

"I can't breathe!" she gasped out as she held her side.

"Talia! Oh, my goodness, I am so glad we met. I wish I had been as brave as you when I was your age!"

"You're literally only four years older than me, Kim." I pointed out as my face scrunched up at her.

"Still, you're a riot and I wish we had went to the same school growing up."

"How are you going to explain this to your parents and school?" she asked curiously. I shrugged.

"I planned on forging my dad's handwriting and signing his name on an excuse note. I could never get mom's down…" I muttered. "Course I'll tell them when I get home tonight." I added with a shrug.

"And they're cool with that?"

I shrugged. "If the worst thing I have ever done was cut one class, then yes."

"Fair point."

* * *

Saturday rolled around with a light rain that morning. It was colder than it had been all week though. I wore one of my favorite oversized sweaters. It was worn, and tended to dwarf me a bit, but goodness it was warm. I threw on leggings since the sweater was more like a dress on me anyways, and fuzzy boots. I threw my long hair into a loose ponytail, leaving a few pieces out around my face. I tied my apron around my waist as I exited my truck. I took a deep breath. I had made it through my first two weeks of the move. I sighed in content as I walked into the warmth of the diner. The bell jingled its familiar tune and I greeted the customers. I clocked in and greeted Kim. We laughed throughout our shift as I chatted to the customers I did know, and introduced myself to the ones I didn't know.

Kim and I had found an easy rhythm as we waited different tables, and worked the counter; it was becoming easy, even with the chaos that the diner sometimes brought, I felt more at place. I heard the bell jingle behind me as I cleaned up one of the tables a group had just left. I heard Kim greet them happily. I stopped for a moment as a musky smell evaded my senses. It seemed to be the forest smell I loved so much mixed with Old Spice deodorant, and something I could not place. I shook my head as I piled the rest of the dirty dishes into my dirty dish box and wiped down the table before taking the dishes to the kitchen to quickly get them into the sanitation washer. After I finished with the dishes I opened the kitchen door to head back to the main floor and the smell hit me again. I hummed in content as I took in a deep breath. The tension in my muscles seemed to ease for a moment, and my mind cleared. Then the noise of the diner hit me like a freight train and my content bubble of peace popped. I snapped out of whatever was going on, and went back to taking orders.

As I was wiping down another table, I heard a group of high school girls gossiping. "I hear they're all in a gang," stated one. I snorted as I worked. I had heard these same stories about Kim's group of friends, the he-mans and Emily. They had come in at various times during the week, but I could never keep up with who- was-who. Kim always seemed to know, and she usually took their tables. It made sense since she was good friends with everyone. Emily came in a few times too. She always greeted me kindly. Plus, Jared was pretty all right. He was always nice to me too, and he usually waited on Kim to finish her shift. He would chat to me some, and we got along fine. He and Kim always waited on me to finish and made sure to walk me out. He was a gentleman, and he loved her unconditionally; she, in turn, you could tell, loved him just as fiercely.

"Well, just look at all of them. They all must be doing steroids and selling drugs because all of them got hot," whispered the other girl as she blatantly stared at the boys and Kim. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, because high school and college aged boys working for the old council people, keeping the Reservation safe, and breaking up stupid teenaged parties, were totally drug dealers. Plus, I was fairly certain Kim was too kind of a girl to get messed up in that kind of stuff; she once texted me freaking out because she accidentally brought home one of the diner's forks in her lunchbox. The next morning I had brought back my collection of diner forks that I kept forgetting about and bringing home in my lunch too. She was a better person than me. I always forgot about it, and when I did remember I would just shrug. Daddy had kept asking Momma if she had bought extra forks, because we had a surplus of those in comparison to the other silverware. Kim had apologized profusely to Sue, who had handled Kim's discomfort with kindness. So, I was pretty certain, Kim wouldn't date a He-man into drugs. Pretty sure, that wasn't going down.

"Ugh, and they're soooo stuck up. They barely have anything to do with us," pouted one of the girls. "Hey, I'm Talia, is there anything I can get you two?" I asked them curiously, hoping to break up the whiny chatter. One of them huffed as she eyed me.

"What's fat free, carb free, calorie free, and won't make me fat?" asked the other. I couldn't help it. My face, I know, had a 'WTF ARE YOU KIDDING ME' look plastered onto it. "Water." I quipped up, all traces of niceness gone. I heard snickers from a table in the back. I glanced back and saw Kim giggling with Emily, and the He-mans. I gave her a small shrug. I guess they were able to hear my comment.

"Fine, I'll have that."

"What are the guys over there eating?" asked the other girl. "Because maybe if we order what they're having they'll come over here and have a date with us." I followed her finger at her pointing at the boys. I wasn't certain, but they all looked in their mid-twenties, and this girl, I was certain was not any where near there. I doubted she was even seventeen like me.

"How old are you?" I asked curiously. The snickers intensified. "Because I'm pretty sure, you're jailbait to them, and I dunno, but they don't strike me as the kind of guys that are romantically into children…or people that think they can live off of water." I muttered the last part with an eye roll. The two girls glared at me.

"I'm fifteen thank you," hotly retorted one. I snorted. "Besides, we have much more to offer than that girl Jared Cameron is dating," sneered the other.I quirked an eyebrow.

"Like coloring books? Juice boxes? Supervised play dates?" I quipped. I had little tolerance for people that acted this way, and my loyalty ran deep. You did not dis my friend, and anyone of her association; especially since Jared had brought us both homemade ice cream his mother had made once this week; like he literally brought me ice cream too and he and Kim have only known me for two weeks give or take. I wasn't about to let these girls act like this about someone that brings me ice cream, or Kim.

"Whatever, waitress," sneered the more annoying one. "We both want to split a milkshake and a water." She ordered. I rolled my eyes. "Kay, brats," I mimicked before twirling on my heel and heading off into the kitchen.

"You, Tals, are amazing. Jared was so upset with that comment that they made about me. I appreciate you having my back and my friends'," Kim stated as she waltzed into the kitchen after me. I shrugged as I pulled out the child's cup and filled it with water.

"You're my friend. And Jared is a nice guy and Emily has always been very kind to me these past weeks, and if you and him trust the He-man group—" I shrugged as I made the milkshake in a child, spill-proof cup, "Then I have no problems with stepping in. What they said wasn't called for."

"Did you just call them the He-Man group?" Kim asked with an amused chuckle. I nodded. "Like, why does everyone think they do drugs? I mean you literally freaked out about accidently taking a diner fork the other night. I doubt you would get mixed up with a gang. Plus those guys don't scream 'gang' to me. They look too tired to scream anything really most of the time. Plus, Jared brought you, and also me, his mom's homemade ice cream. What gangbanger does that? None."

Kim gave me a soft smile. "I'm glad you're not like everyone else and not caught up in the silly drama. Our guys are just-different."

"Yeah, like you," I stated with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she grabbed a fresh coffee pot.

"You're more mature. I'm not saying I know them, or they're like super mature or anything, but they seem like they have their priorities right, and most people our ages don't. You're like that too. Now come on, I wanna see their faces when I give them their child cups and this coloring page and crayons."

"They're going to kill you," Kim mused as she followed behind me.

"Uh, I totally just took up for your He-man group, the least they could do is be my muscle," I stated with a wink at Kim. She laughed as she went around filling coffee cups. She stood beside the He-man and Emily's table while I waltzed over to the bratty girls' table. That smell hit me again, and I faltered for a moment before shaking it off and stood in front of their table.

"What is this?" sneered one.

"A coloring page and crayons. I thought an activity suited to your maturity level would keep you girls entertained. And look! I gave you brats childproof cups in case you throw a tantrum! Okay, have fun!" I exclaimed cheerfully before skipping to tend to my other tables. The fake blonde ladies spluttered as their faces turned the color of a blueberry. I did not even realize that was a shade your face could turn. I grinned. It was official: I totally loved my job. Our patrons snickered and many of the elderly people, like Old Quil, gave me a pat on the back or quick thumbs up and they snickered along with Kim and her friends. Apparently, these girls are always annoying tyrants.

The girls had been sitting there for an hour, seething. At first they had been too embarrassed to speak. Then, about twenty minutes in they complained about me and ridiculed every aspect of me. I shrugged. I might be going crazy, but at least I wasn't a brat.

It was just past the hour mark when I was walking through the diner with a family's order on my serving tray. I was balancing it on one hand in the air. I was smiling happily and passing out the orders when it happened: they began trash-talking Emily.

"Look at how horrible her stupid face is," stated one, loudly enough that even I could hear them from across the diner. I tried to hurry to set my plates down so I could go whack them with my serving tray. To heck with getting fired; Emily brought Kim and me the best muffins I had ever eaten the day before last for lunch, and she was always kind to me. She was graceful to me despite when I got weird in public due to my anxiety and general awkwardness.

"I can't believe she's even engaged," sneered the other one.

"Probably a pity marriage I bet! I mean have you seen how hot Sam is, and look at her," declared the other. I ground my teeth.

"Paul!" growled Jared's voice as a crash came from the direction of the He-men table. The diner went quiet as a super large, buff; He-man had jumped from his seat at their booth, and was shaking, hard. Crap. What was happening? Oh shit! He was probably going into cardiac arrest! Wait…the man looked too fit from the back to go into that…I sat my platter down and rushed over to him as Jared stood up, speaking lowly.

"Uh, hi, really tall, buff guy—" I began as I touched the guy's arm. I gasped at how hot his body temperature was. He was literally burning up! I also felt a jolt of electricity through my system when I touched him, and that scent that kept messing with me all day hit me like a freight train again. His dark eyes snapped to mine, and I noted a five 'o'clock shadow sharpening his already defined jaw. My mind went blank as I kept staring at him. His eyes seemed to go from enraged to adoration to recognition and then back to adoration in a matter of seconds. We both seemed frozen on the spot, and I'm pretty sure I heard someone mutter, "Fuck! How's he that attractive? What the hell is up with the water here?" I realized after several giggles, mostly from Kim and Jared, that it was me that uttered that sentence. I shook my head and removed my hand from the attractive guy. Right, back to what I was doing before.

"Listen, are you having a seizure?" I asked. He looked at me, confusion marring his rugged features. "What?" he asked in a gravely voice.

"You should probably lie down, you were shaking really crazily, and it looked like a seizure, and I'm not a nurse, but I think you could choke or something if we don't lay you day correctly…? Also, Kim, ambulances, do you guys have those? Does Forks even have those?" I asked turning to her in general curiosity. I mean, we were like the smallest town ever and if the teens I went to school was anything to go by then I didn't suspect we would have any doctors. "Sue! We should probably call Sue!" I nodded at Kim and she shook her head.

"Talia, Paul's fine, he was just—uh, saw a spider?" she trailed off and winced.

"You do realize you are a terrible liar. Besides, look at him and the rest of this group. They're built like houses. What spider stands a chance against them?"

"One in Australia maybe…?" she winced again before sighing. "Just—yeah, don't worry. He's not sick or anything. He's fine," she stated. I squinted at her to be sure before shrugging. "Kay, but if he dies, you have to fill out the paper work." She laughed and nodded. I could feel the diner staring at us and I could hear Old Quil chuckling to himself. He gave me the thumbs up and I blushed as I realized that I literally had just admitted this guy was attractive. A blush formed on my cheeks as I went to pick up my serving tray from the empty table I had left it on. I went to set it in the kitchen and grabbed a coffee pot to help mask my shaking hands. I also took several deep breaths before chatter resumed in the diner. I heard a scuffle at the kitchen door before it sounded like someone was dragged off. I frowned at that before shaking it off.

"You are so out of Paul Lahote's league." The two bratty girls stated as I set their ticket down on the table. I rolled my eyes. They kept being loud enough to insult me. Paul started shaking violently again and I marched back over there to Kim who was whispering at him to get a grip.

"Are you _sure_ he's okay. That can't be normal." I implored to Kim as I gestured at the violent shaking He-Man. "We should really call Sue."

Paul's head snapped to mine again, and I blushed brightly. I could hear the other guys snickering and Emily scolding someone. I ducked my head and returned to the register where the parents and their kids paid for their meals and left a decent tip. All that was left was the two bratty girls, the He-Man group, and Old Quil. I was wiping down the counters as Old Quil chatted fondly to me sitting by the register in front of me, asking me questions while he sipped his coffee. I idly wondered if I should cut him off of the coffee pot. Could he die from too much coffee? He was really old after all…. My eyes kept straying to Paul's toned shoulders or at least, I should have been stealing glances at his shoulders had he not been blatantly staring me unwaveringly. Every time I caught his eye, I blushed and ducked my head again. It was almost amusing, though, seeing him and the other boys scrunched into the booth with Emily. Kim bustled around the diner taking plates back to the kitchens and me and her tidying up while it slowed down considerably. She chatted a lot with the He-man group.

"Talia, why don't you go and get us both a milkshake," Old Quil nodded at me. I nodded as I sat my rag down. "It will be on me. I really enjoyed your interactions with those girls. Did you know that they rolled my house last week?"

"Your house?" I gasped in horror, "I hope you used your old people powers and your Quileute magic to send vengeful spirits upon their souls," I stated solemnly. He laughed. "I did! I got you!"

"At your service." I stated with a mock bow. I quickly whipped us both up a milkshake, heavy on the chocolate and whipped cream. I walked out in time to hear the girls trash talking Emily again. My eyes narrowed.

"She's a piece of trash and so is that Kim girl. We should totally trip them and dump our drinks on them."

"Old Quil," I stated through gritted teeth, "Drinks are on me." I marched over to the girls and without hesitation I dumped both perfect milkshakes on the two girls.

They screeched in horror, and I could hear Kim, Emily, and one of the boys gasp, (I think it was Jared), the rest laughed with Old Quil.

I leaned in really close to the girls, "If either of you ever speak ill of, or try to do anything to Kim and Emily, I will give you a reason to get a nose job. Now get out." My voice was quiet and deadly, and yet, I was pretty sure I heard the He-man table have a slight gasp. They couldn't have that good of hearing could they?

They bolted from the diner screeching profanities and calling me terrible names. I shrugged. I quickly cleaned up their table and Old Quil gave me a high five. I brought him and I new milkshakes on me. He kept going on about what happened like an excited five-year old. I dunno, but I think I let him have too much sugar and caffeine today.

"Talia…" Kim stated with awe in her voice, she plopped down beside Old Quil. "Yes, Kimmie?" I asked. "You are amazing."

"You are too, even if you freak out about forks."

"That was one time!" she defended before laughing. The He-Man group walked over to the counter and Kim came to stand behind the counter to ring them all up. I would have but I didn't really feel like it. Those guys ate so much, and you had to type in so many orders and it just a pain really. She could have fun with it. She was dating one of them anyways.

"Talia, I don't think we've introduced you to Paul, yet." Emily piqued up. I froze. I had been avoiding looking at him despite feeling his intense gaze on my every movement. I looked up from my seat behind the counter and gulped. I felt myself get lost in his dark, almost black eyes again. Seriously! What was in the water here?

"Like what you see?" teased one of the He-men, I'm pretty sure it was the one named Embryo. I blushed as I ducked my head. I heard a low growl from somewhere above me.

"Hey, I'm Paul," he stated with a smile. It was much more of a bad-boy smirk than anything, and I felt my knees grow weak. I shook his hand, and I was surprised to realize how easily it fit in his. His large one engulfed my tiny one, but it felt right. Oh gosh, I had become a cliche. My head snapped up again and I yanked my hand from his as Embry and Quil snickered again. Jared whacked both of them upside the head, and Paul looked rather hurt. I took a step back and Old Quil frowned.

"You know, Talia, it looks like yours and Kim's shift is over," Old Quil remarked with a grin, "Maybe all of you could go hang out," he prompted.

"Yeah, that would be really fun, Talia! We could all go to beach," Kim stated with a nod. "I was going to make muffins when we got back, if you guys wanted to come back to our place, all of you could pop in a movie," Emily added. Everyone was staring at me intently but I shivered under Paul's intense gaze. There were too many people crowding around the counter, too many snickers invading my senses, too much pressure and fear and the thought of embarrassing myself. Plus, I totally didn't know these people! They could be serial killers too! And that darn smell! It kept hitting me like a warm, comforting blanket. I shook my head.

"I would really love for you to hang out with me," Paul stated lowly. His voice was low, and gravely, and I was sure I was in heaven. So I did what any normal girl that had the freaking most attractive He-Man in existence asking you to hangout with him, would do: I panicked.

"Can't gotta shave my poodle!" I declared before sprinting from behind the counter and sprinting to my truck. I fired the engine up and floored it out of the parking lot. I heard my phone ding at some point but I brushed it off. I was an idiot.

I shivered as I ran through my yard, through my front door, and up the stairs to my bedroom. I yanked my apron off, and kicked my boots off before flinging myself onto my bed. I sighed in exasperation before checking my text messages.

 ** _Kim: Shave your poodle?_**

 ** _Me: I. Am. Hopeless._**

I spent that night in and out of a restless sleep. At some point, I opened my window and went to look out at the stars. I took a deep breath as the wind blew. I sniffed the air and frowned, was that smell from back at the diner on my clothes? My eyes popped open as I glanced out at the forest. I gulped. I am pretty certain I saw something furry flash through the trees. I raced to get my window shut as I heard howling in the distance. I dove into my bed and laid there until the early morning before I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Paul's POV**

I could hear those girls speaking ill of Emily and Kimberly. I had been working to keep my anger in check for our entire time at the diner. They were two teen girls that were freshmen at the Reservation's High School. What they said shouldn't have bothered me, I should have been able to just let it go; but I had always struggled with anger issues, and now; being a shape shifter had intensified those feelings.

My parents had originally started raising me in Tacoma, Washington. Back then, I didn't worry about the monsters that fairy tales taught children about, because they were simply that: fairy tales. No, my biggest problem was coming home one afternoon from elementary school too early. Dad had picked me up early from a job site he had been working on. We went out for ice cream, as a treat, before we went home. I'll never erase the memory of my mother, drunk and slurring at my dad and me while some other man waltzed into the living room wearing my dad's pajama bottoms. Scratch that, my mom's fuck buddy, wasn't a man. No, a real man did not go into another man's home and fuck up a family. He was a sorry piece of trash that was able to walk right on past the muddy boots littered by the door, the child's bike out front on the lawn, the dirty handprints plastered on the windows, and the signs of a family in that house. I blamed my mother as much as that guy. They both knew what they were doing, they were well aware of their actions. I remember my father being angry and hurt. The depths of the emotions flashing across his face I had never seen before. Neither he nor I expected any of this. Mom ditched us that day. She ran off with that guy to California. Dad and I packed up soon after. We sold the house and headed back to the place my dad was born and raised: La Push, Washington. He and my mom had grown up there, both were natives, and some people welcomed us back.

I remember the whispers mostly. Everyone seemed to have some idea of what had happened. None of it was the truth, of course, because nobody could bother to get it right. No, the truth was less interesting, I suppose, than the rumors. I started elementary school in the middle of the year. Kids whispered, and I had serious issues dealing with the emotional turmoil that had been building inside of me. I never liked bullies, and I especially hated anyone that put on a pretense. I remember some snot-nosed brat tried to beat me up on my first day of school. He was three years older, but I was more stubborn. He wanted to teach the new kid his place on the Reservation. I didn't particularly take too kindly to that. I beat the ever-loving daylights out of that kid. I had always had permission to defend myself, but this time I took it a bit far. I remember just being so angry. I broke the kid's arm and nose and ended up getting suspended. My dad came to sit me down and we had a long talk.

He had told me a story. It had been a tribal story passed down for generations. One of the guardians of the tribe had allowed his temper to consume him; and in doing so, he had tragically killed the mate of one of his fellow Pack brothers. At the time, the story didn't really stick with me. It was always in the back of my mind, but never really stuck until I became a shape shifter myself and Sam imprinted. My dad, I think, realized this, and sighed heavily. He asked me why I thought he hadn't hit that guy at our house that day. I had shrugged; I was still pretty dumbfounded about that. My dad was tall and broad. He was tough, and he was fierce. He would have easily put that guy in the hospital. Dad had looked me in the eyes and said, "Because once you do something at the height of your rage, you can never ever get it back. There's no take backs or re-dos. It's done, kid."

My temper was the real reason I was labeled as a bad kid. Despite having one of the best dads, who disciplined me, but also showed me what a man was through his actions, I still struggled with my temper. The Reservation was under the impression that I'm the resident 'bad boy', and maybe I am. I didn't fit into the norms really. I ran wild in the forests, I built dirt tracks around our yard and got banged up more times than I can count on my dirt bike, and I kept my head down. I didn't mess with anyone, and they didn't mess with me. In a way, I think everyone knew I was a ticking time bomb. What was weird, was because of that mystery, or desire to tame me, girls flocked to me. I never had much interest in being with the kind of girls that were like my mother, and those were the kind of girls I seemed to attract. They made up lies about me, but I brushed them off. I was angry about the gossip for a long while.

For the longest time, I desired a place to be myself. I craved a family; people that knew that there was more to Paul Lahote than his 'bad boy' title or his temperamental issues. I wanted them to know that I made straight A's all through school. I graduated top of my class but chose not to walk because I didn't want to take away the Valedictorian spot from this guy, because it meant more to him than me. Hell, I wanted someone to know that I enjoyed reading, I loved sports, and anything that involved working with my hands made me a happy man. I just wanted to find a place that accepted me, and allowed me to be completely transparent with them, and in turn, they could find a home in me too.

Before I shifted, I was never real close to Jared Cameron or Sam Uley. Sam was the 'IT' boy. Everyone looked up to him. He had a crappy life: an abusive father, dead mother, and was pretty much on his own once his dad went to jail; and yet, he had the best grades, he was a gentleman, and he was going places. Then he disappeared. His old girlfriend, Leah, was in hysterics trying to find him, and one day he came back, changed. He was colder, but he seemed older, like boys do when they become men.

Jared on the other hand, had been the 'IT' boy too, but for different reasons. He came from a good family: two loving parents, a baby sister that adored him, the whole shebang. He was always levelheaded, relatively polite, and he was a star on all of the sports teams. He was the younger version of Sam in a lot of ways. Then he disappeared too, and he came back in the same way Sam did.

So, when I shifted into a werewolf, I was pissed. Everything had changed again. For once, I just desired some form of stability, and this had thrown me for another loop. My dad knew, and that had helped, but at sixteen, that was a lot of responsibility. I am thankful for phasing though, it led me to my family; having the mind link helped, because each of us understood the other. We were able to walk in the other's shoes. Now, Sam and Jared were my closet friends.

I had grown closer to Jared though, and I had been pretty excited when he had imprinted on Kim. After seeing Sam and Emily together, I had desired that. I didn't suspect that it would ever happen to a guy like me, but it was still nice to think about sometimes. To know that you had a soul mate out there and when it was your time, you would meet them, and just know, was tempting. He was a good guy, and the woman that was his imprint would be a lucky woman, like Emily.

It had helped that Kim had been crushing on Jared that year, but after a few dates, he had come on too strong, and she was hurt. Several dickwads had been jealous of the attention that Jared had for only Kim; so, they made her think it was all just some prank the popular kids had put together at her expense. It had worked, and I had stepped in.

She had made Jared leave her alone, and she had been strong about it, but when I found her out on the cliffs, crying, I knew she was hurt. I remember sitting beside her. She had tried to yell at me, but I told her about my mom, instead. I had told her things I had never told anyone else, until Jared and Sam, and then Emily came along. Kim was family too, and family had to be transparent with the other. I knew Kim's story, too. Her mom had died, and her dad had taken a job that kept him away from home. She never saw him, and she had always been too shy to make many friends growing up, but I didn't care. What she needed was a friend. In the end, I had told her that I trusted Jared, and she should too. She had gone and spoken to him that day and he had come clean about the werewolf business; surprisingly she was cool with that. She had been hella nervous to show up to school that next Monday. Jared had to run a shift, and I picked Kimmie up for school in my truck. She had been surprised but I told her that we were family and if anyone tried anything or made her feel bad, then I would fuck them up. She had given me a wry grin as I passed her a chocolate muffin and we drove off to school. I had made sure that I had been her body guard, walking silently beside her and giving anyone that dared to even raise an eyebrow at her, the 'I'm about to pound you into paste' look. Since then, she had been like the little sister I never had.

In the end, the three of us had graduated high school together. I began working with my dad, helping run his construction business. Sam was considering opening a mechanic shop. Jared and Kim took the college route, and she worked at Sue's diner. Around that time, Jacob Black, Embry Call, and Quil Atera had shifted too. I related to Embry better. We had pretty similar stories. His mom had raised him after being abandoned by his dad. We got along well enough, and Quil and me did too. Jacob was all right, but he annoyed me with his constant Bella Swan drama.

This was how I found myself at the diner that Saturday. I had been taking extra shifts to cover for Jacob so he could see his leech lover. I finally had a break, and Jared and Kim had wanted me to come to the diner with everyone since I hadn't seen everyone in a few weeks expect for in passing. I had agreed, but as I sat there and listened to those high school girls trash talk my sisters, _my family_ , I was enraged. Kim and Emily were great women, and I would be damned if I would let anyone speak ill of them.

A new girl had started working for Sue, and Kim had been excitedly telling me about her friend. I had been happy for her that she had connected with someone else so well. The poor new girl got stuck having to cover the high school girls' table, but she was the sole reason I was able to keep it together. She did not allow them to speak poorly of Kim and Emily, and I appreciated her for it, though I was more worried about concentrating on not shifting in the diner. I had also sworn at Embry and Quil to not look at those girls. I did not want them to become future imprints. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to handle those girls in our Pack family.

It had been quiet for some time now. I had calmed down considerably, though Jared was still agitated because they kept harassing the waitress. Apparently he had grown fond of her since Kim felt like she and the girl had a connection; all of us were annoyed by the constant barrage of insults, but she had been handling herself well. But then it happened.

Those brats had mercilessly destroyed Emily. Tears had pricked her eyes that she tried brushing away before we could see them. I admired Emily greatly. I had never had many good women role models in my life until she, Sue, and Kim came along. To listen to those girls speak so ill of a woman that they did not know pissed me off; hell, they didn't know her story. They never saw her lying on the floor covered in her own blood. They never saw her in the hospital hooked up to a damn feeding tube. They never saw her look right at Sam, take his hand, and show him grace. They didn't see her spend everyday showing a guilty man how to forgive himself. No, they didn't see how strong of a woman she was, and I lost it.

I knocked into the table as I jumped to my feet in a flash. The tremors that wracked my body were violent, and I knew I was mere moments from losing control, and I had to get out now. Jared stood up quickly then too, pushing Kim behind him as he stepped up to me. "Paul," he stated lowly, "Get it together, man. Not here, not now," he growled the last part softly. It was then a soothingly, sweet voice gently asked, "Uh, excuse me, really tall, buff guy-" I froze as a delicately, small hand touched my arm. It was like electricity had sparked under her touch. My eyes snapped to her beautiful dark blue ones, and it was in that moment, I felt my soul relax. Tension seemed to leave my body and I saw myself in her eyes. And in that moment, I knew I had imprinted, and I was home.

I smirked as her sweet voice muttered,

"Fuck! How's he that attractive? What the hell is in the water here?"

Jared and Kim snickered. Hey, at least I knew she thought I was attractive. That was a bonus. Her porcelain skin broke out into a blush as her eyes widen as she realized what she had said aloud. I smiled. She was adorable.

"Listen, are you having a seizure?" she asked, her face scrunched up in concern. I could feel my body begin to inwardly freak out at why she was upset. She deserved to always be happy, never upset. But I was confused; did she just ask if I was having a seizure? Was I? I mean, I was pretty sure I was being quite suave right now. I may have a terrible temper, but I was pretty good at staying composed with everything else. It was part of my charm. "What?" I asked in confusion, inwardly cursing myself for not asking her what her name was, or basically anything else other than that.

Her smooth voice began trying to convince me to lie down while they called Sue to aid me in my apparent seizure. My mind had grown blank as I tried searching for a cover up for my behavior. Every fiber in my being wanted to tell her the truth, I didn't want to lie to her.

Kim, bless little Kimmie, glanced at me when she said my imprints name, Talia. I silently thanked her and she gave me a tiny nod. I examined my imprint. Whoa, I had imprinted. That thought had hit me full force as I realized that this pocket-sized woman was my imprint. I had never expected this to happen, but I was excited. I also wanted to throw up and die, because I was six feet five and she was itty-bitty. What if I squashed her? Her oversized sweater dwarfed her some, but her long, curly hair was pulled up loosely. Pieces fell, brushing against her exposed neck, and rosy cheeks. She was the most attractive woman I had ever seen, and I was pretty certain I was already in love with her. Which was awesome, don't me wrong, but what the hell do I do with these feelings? I had never been in love! Much less with a woman I felt like I had known all my life, even though I didn't. What if she decided she didn't want me like my mom? What did I do then? How do you deal with rejection from the one person you know you will never stop loving? Oh, crap. I could feel feelings, which were not anger, trying to bubble up and seep out. I had always kept to myself, and bottled everything in, what did I do with these feelings? Dammit! This was really something they needed to teach a class on in school instead of fucking unicorns and imaginary numbers.

My mind cleared of those thoughts momentarily as Talia's blush returned. She ducked her head as she shifted uncomfortably on her feet. She turned on her heel and ran into the kitchen. I could smell anxiety wafting off of her and I frowned. Why was she anxious? Did I scare her? I hadn't even realized I had followed after her and was about to open the kitchen door to check on her until Jared and Embry had dragged me back to my seat. I heard her deep breath, almost as if she was mentally preparing herself.

"Paul," Kim whispered lowly as she looked right me. Jared growled at me as he turned my head to face Kim. I glared at Jared as he tore my eyes away from my anxious little imprint. Worry marred her face, and she kept biting her lip as she glanced over at our table. Her hands were shaking as she gripped the coffee pot with all of her might.

"Listen, her name is Talia Edwards, she goes to Forks High, she just moved here two weeks ago, and before you do something stupid, you HAVE to know something important about her." I froze at Kim's words, oh shit; she was dying. She would be dead before the week ended from some super cancer and-

"She has an anxiety disorder, and you're going to have to be careful on how you, and all of us approach her. She's probably going to run if any of us corner her."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked curiously as she sipped her coffee. I was intrigued as Kim told us the stories of Talia's first two weeks at Forks. All of us had laughed that she had skipped school twice, but I was also furious. I was angry at the kids that had pushed her, I was angry at the people that hadn't tried to understand her, and I was really pissed that these trolls at her school thought she was some prize to be won as the new girl. Although, my inner wolf almost purred at her turning every one of those boys down. We began hearing the insults again. Jared and I looked at each other, as Embry and Quil began to shake slightly. They planned on really fucking with Emily and Kim, and that was not something we were going to let go down.

All of our heads snapped to the left as we watched Talia dump two shakes on the rude girls. They cursed at her, until she got into their face and we heard a low threat with our enhanced super hearing. Jared relayed what she had said to Kim and Emily. Embry snickered, Quil and Jared gasped, and Kim and Emily looked concerned for her as she glared the two girls down. I, however, was beaming like a whack-job. My imprint had balls, and I loved her for it.

I watched her, she was relaxed and happy as she sipped on a shake and chatted to Old Quil and ribbed Kim. They laughed together as our group walked to the register. It was when Old Quil began suggesting all of us hang out, that got me really excited, and she began to noticeably retreat into herself.

Emily, bless her too, she and Kim are great wing-women, introduced me to Talia. We shook hands, and I felt all those mushy, lovey-dovey feelings overtake me again. Her hand was minuscule in mine, but it slid into mine like I was always meant to be holding her hand. We became lost in each other's eyes again, neither willing to break the eye contact until we had discovered every secret the other's soul hid. Fuck, now I sound like Jared when it's two in the morning, he's sleep deprived, and he's running patrol and thinks about Kim. I smiled at my imprint, hoping it might relax her. Embry, made a remark that made her retreat back into herself, again. I growled lowly at him because he had startled her. Also, I now realize, that all of us pressuring her into coming to hang out with us; is most likely what made her run out of the diner like a startled gazelle; a really cute, startled gazelle. I was disappointed, and slightly amused by her excuse of having to shave her poodle, but I was mostly hurt. I tried reminding myself that she needed time, and she needed me to be consistent and genuine. She needed time to warm up to me, and I understood that. We both needed that I think.

I was, however, probably the biggest creep known to man, except probably, that Cullen-leech. Once our group left the diner I shifted into a wolf when I hit the tree line and I followed her into Forks. Emily called Sam, and Sam called Carlise, and he, and the other leeches gave us the permission to cross the border to check on her. Thank freaking goodness her home was close to the line; not that I cared about the Cullens, I would have came anyways to check on her, permission be damned; but I was more concerned with her being further away, and other leeches targeting her. At least this way she was closer to our territory even though it didn't help ease my fears exactly.

I watched her window, and eventually she opened it and began watching the stars. The moonlight danced across her face, and before I knew it, I had stepped too far towards the entrance of the forest. I quickly backtracked. I howled as Sam's thoughts blended with my own, and he was interested in my location. I could sense her panic as she fought with her window to close it. I began sprinting for the line, to start my shift. These new feelings overwhelmed my mind as I tried to process everything that had happened, and everything that I was feeling. Sam allowed me to think, not really saying much, and he worked hard to keep his own thoughts quiet while I muddled through everything.

* * *

 **Talia's POV**

"Hey, love, what's got you so quiet?" Momma prodded as I sat on our couch staring at the wall lost in my thoughts. She was at her easel, the one set up to face the back windows so she could stare out at the forest while she worked.

I glanced over at her; she was wearing her favorite, worn, paint-stained, oversized t-shirt, and no pants. This was her normal painting attire. A blue streak of paint dotted her left cheek. I shrugged.

"Tals, come on, don't just shrug at me, what's wrong?" she asked curiously.

"I panicked," I stated as I picked at my nails, and a answered in a monotoned voice. Momma hated when I did that. She hated when I became resigned to what I had done.

"Well, what did you do?" she asked curiously as she came to sit beside me.

"Kim and her friends, and this really attractive guy, all wanted me to hang out yesterday after my shift. I felt overwhelmed, freaked out, and then shot out of their like a bat out of hell throwing an excuse of 'I have to shave my poodle," I muttered.

"Shave your poodle?" my momma quirked an eyebrow as she kept her smile at bay; "Well, I have to admit, that's a new one," she muttered before shaking her head.

"Well, did you want to hang out with them?" she asked curiously.

"I think so. I mean I really think Kim is going to be my best friend, and I really like Emily, and Paul made me melt, Momma, but I probably screwed it all up," I added dejectedly with a groan as I threw my head back.

Momma hit me in the face with a pillow. I yelped.

"Talia Elwyn Edwards, how the hell do you know unless you try? Honey, I love you, and I know this is a real struggle, but if you think they're worth it; then you need to reach deep down into your soul, and do it. Start small if you have to. Apologize to Kim, write Emily and this boy a thank you note and apologize for declining the offer the way you did. Ask for Kim to come over, or go see a movie with her. But sweetie, don't give up," momma stated forcefully. "You can do this. Take baby steps if you must, create a plan. Don't sit there and wallow in your self-pity."

I sat silently as she gave me a stern look before turning around to her painting. Maybe I couldn't bring myself to hang out with the whole group yet, but maybe I could force myself into something small. My brow furrowed as I tried to think of my game plan. I searched the couch for my phone, and triumphantly held it up when I found it. I began typing out a text:

 ** _Me: Would you like to hang out for a while today?_**

I bit my lip as I awaited Kim's reply. I began to pace, momma gave me a disgruntled look before she sighed and left to make herself a cup of coffee.

 ** _Kim: I would love to. I'm free around noon. We could do lunch?_**

I sighed in relief as I received a response, but then my hands began to shake nervously as my mind began to race with all of her possible responses.

 ** _Me: Lunch would be great._**

 ** _Kim: I actually planned on heading into Port Angeles, anyways, to pick up something I ordered. I can pick you up on my way, we can get lunch, I can grab the package, and I can bring you back if you like?_**

 ** _Me: That would be perfect, thank you._**

 ** _Kim: Great!_** ** _Can't wait. What's your address?_**

 ** _Me: 2310 Poplar Lane_**

 ** _Kim: Be there in an hour_**

Kim rolled into my drive a little before noon. I quickly dove into her warm car silently thanking the lucky stars that she had heat in her car. She smiled at me as I buckled up and she pulled out of the drive.

"I wanted to say I was sorry, for last night," I mumbled as I ducked my head in shame. I glanced at her from the side, and she had a soft smile.

"It's okay."

"Are you sure?" I asked worriedly. She shrugged.

"Yeah, I am."

"Nobody is offended?" I asked curiously.

"I think all of us were sad you didn't come hangout, and a bit disappointed, but nobody is angry with you."

"Really?" I asked.

She gave me a small smile again, "Yeah, besides there will be plenty more opportunities for you to hang out with us, you know," she stated as her smile turned into a bigger one. I smiled softly back.

"Thanks,"

"What are friends for than to accept that sometimes you just have to go shave your poodle?" she countered back as she gently shoved me. I laughed.

"Is this payback for the all fork jokes?"

"You know it is, babe."

* * *

I trudged into first period cursing everything that had to do with the school administration. Every few weeks, I had to report all of my work hours to the front desk lady. This wouldn't be so terrible, but she was taking forever. At this rate I would probably be stuck here after first period.

"Hey, Talia!" Bella Swan called as I trudged to class. I nodded in acknowledgement. She and her merry band of friends would usually try to speak to me when they saw me.

"So, this Friday night, some of us are going to head up to La Push for a bonfire, would you like to come?" she asked curiously with a gentle smile. I froze at the question.

"Edward and his family are going camping that day, so it would just be us, and some of the Forks kids," she added. I bit my lip, I didn't really want to go alone; especially since I barely knew them, but I could hear my mother's voice telling me I needed to try anyways. I gave a jerky nod of my head as confirmation.

"Great! I think Tyler Crowley plans on driving his van; so you can ride with us," she stated with a nod. "Here, can you put your number in my phone so I can text you the details?" she asked. I typed my number quickly, glancing over it to make sure it was right.

"Thanks, Talia!" she waved as I walked into my first period. What had I just done? On the bright side, I knew that it would be a sober party considering that Paul and the He-man always seemed to be one step ahead of any teens wanting to get wild. I blushed. Why did I just think about him? It seemed like I couldn't get him off my mind and it was starting to throw me through a loop. I sighed before I pulled my textbook out. Maybe going out with the Forks kids was a good idea. This way I had to socialize with people other than Kim and the He-mans.

Friday rolled around pretty quickly. Tyler Crowley picked me up at my house, much to my chagrin. I had been hoping I could drive my truck somewhere and meet everyone there. That had not happened.

"Cute house!" Jessica declared as everyone in the van made room for me. I thanked them. We had been working on it over the weeks, but we were waiting on doing the outside until it got a little warmer.

"So, Talia, you ready to rock?" Mike asked me with a dopey grin. I gave a small smile, as I fidgeted in my seat. I was somehow stuck between everybody in the center of the van. I fidgeted as everyone began singing to some crappy song on the stereo.

The van pulled up at a spot near the beach, and I was more than happy to jump out. Mike tried offering me his hand to help me down. I smiled politely as I took it, not wanting to be rude. I rolled my eyes though. This wasn't my first rodeo. Nature was always where I felt free, and growing up out on a farm prepared me for being outdoors. It wasn't as cold as it usually was around here. I wore a warm, fitted sweater, and my hiking pants and tennis shoes. My larger coat was tied around my waist. I almost wanted to laugh as Mike and Tyler insisted on carrying the cooler. Mike was wearing his khaki pants, and he had his sweater tied around his neck with boater shoes. Tyler looked like a normal teen at least. It seemed Bella and I were the only two dressed for the outdoors. Angela and Ben were supposed to be driving up separately so their outdoors preparedness or lack thereof had yet to be determined.

I sighed as Tyler and Mike argued over how to light the fire. It wasn't that difficult. Honestly. I was sitting on a log I had pulled over earlier. Bella was sitting beside me talking to Jessica while Lauren complained to herself about the cold. What was she expecting? It was winter and she wore shorts. I idly wished I had worked tonight. At least I could tell Kim about this on Tuesday when I went into work. I grinned to myself as I thought about the possible stories she would have for me. My favorite one so far was when she accidentally lost Jared.

"So, Talia, you ever been to a bonfire?" Mike asked as he sat down beside me. I held back the snort that tried to come out.  
"Not one on the beach," I answered kindly trying to keep any smart comments to myself.

"Well, if you get cold, just let me know, I can keep you warm," he added with a sly grin as he wrapped his arm around me. I bolted from seat as he flipped over the log in surprise.

"Sorry Mike, I thought I saw a spider on you," I stated as the group gave me odd looks. I sat back down as he scooted a smidgen away from me on the log as he dusted himself off.

The entire night went like this; the _entire_ night. Either Tyler or Mike would attempt to cozy up to me while Lauren bickered and complained. Jessica kept trying to get Mike's attention and Angela and Ben finally showed up around the time we were all going exploring. I yawned as I trailed behind the group as we searched for tidal pools. It wasn't that I wasn't interested in tidal pools, but at this point I had been over-stimulated, and I was grumpy. I idly wondered how far away Sue's diner was from here. It wasn't until around midnight before we all piled into the van. Ben and Angela had left an hour before us. Thankfully, everyone was so exhausted that they weren't talking as much. I worked very hard to get away from Mike during the drive so I didn't have to sit beside him. My heart stopped as the engine kept spluttering. Well, that sucked. Everyone groaned as the boys popped the hood. Surprise, surprise, none of them knew what was wrong, so I bailed out.

"Hey, it sounds like your battery, do you have jumper cables? If we can get someone to stop we can jump it," I stated as the boys debated about how to open the oil cap. I mentally face palmed. They bumped heads as they stepped out from behind the engine.

"How do you know that?" Mike asked me curiously as I huddled further into my larger coat as a breeze chilled me.

"Erm, I actually don't have any of those," Tyler stated as he rubbed the back of the head nervously. At that point, I know my facial expression clearly mirrored my inner self, which I am sure, was a ' WTF are you serious' look. I sighed before pulling out my phone to call Kim. I cursed as I realized I didn't have service. Everyone else had wasted their phone batteries by taking pictures all night and Bella had forgotten hers. I groaned. Teenagers.

"Well, I can go get help. Once I find the main road, I can get to the Res' diner and ask some of my friends for help," I stated with a nod as I pulled out my flashlight from the small bag I had brought with me.

"We can't let you walk alone!" Mike stated forcefully.

"We might as well go with you, anyways, it'll be cold here," Tyler stated as he breathed into his hands. Damn, and here I had been hoping for a few minutes of peace and quiet.

"Right…Well, you do whatever you and the girls want. I'm going." I stated with a nod as I waited for them to decide their plans.

In the end, I found myself walking to the main road with Mike Newton. Bella had sprained her ankle pretty badly when we were exploring earlier; so there was no way she could go. I had suggested Mike and Tyler stay and build a fire for everyone. Tyler had finally done just that, and I left him with the nice Bella, and the angry Lauren and Jessica. I almost pitied him. I bet he bought jumper cables after this. I smirked to myself as I shouldered my hiking backpack a bit better.

"So, this one time, this guy came into our store, you know, the one my family owns, and-" Mike continued to chatter as we found the main road and I marched off towards the diner. I could feel my left eye twitch as he told me yet another story of him looking like a hero. If I continued being around him I feared my eye would remain in its weird state forever.

"Are you cold, Talia? Maybe we could warm each other up?" Mike suggested. I really contemplated beating him senseless with my flashlight, but instead I pretended I hadn't heard him and walked faster. I heard him fall and groan, as he couldn't keep up with my light or me. I smirked to myself. I turned down the side road where Sue's diner was located; it was really more of a driveway than anything.

"Are you sure about this place?" Mike whispered as we drew nearer to the doors. I almost wanted to laugh. He stuck out so badly.

The familiar bell jingled as I pushed open the door. My facial expression changed the moment I walked in. That smell hit me full force as my eyes adjusted to the lights.I instantly felt calm as I faintly wondered if that meant Paul was around. Barely anyone was at the diner besides a few older guys and the He-Men group. I smiled brightly as the group turned to stare at me. I blushed as I walked closer to them, where Kim had pulled up a chair during her shift.

"Er, Talia, I really think we should-" Mike trailed off as I quickened my pace and waved him off. The diner had grown quiet as everyone stared at Mike. He was standing awkwardly in the middle of the diner.

"Talia, are you alright?" Kim asked as she leapt from her chair. Paul and Jared stood too, and I blushed under Paul's appraising eyes. His dark eyes seemed to be searching my body for any signs of an injury.

"I need help actually," I whispered quietly.

"What happened?" Paul asked stepping closer to me. I blushed again.

"I went to First Beach with those Forks kids, you know, like you and mom encouraged," I nodded at Kim, "anyways, the guy that drove all of us broke down. He doesn't have jumper cables and I'm betting it's his battery, I was hoping someone could jump us off."

"Of course! Why didn't you call me or the diner?" Kim asked worriedly.

"I didn't have cell service out there, and the group of idiots all had dead phones," I stated with an eye roll.

"Talia, I really think we should be heading back, I'm sure everyone is worried about us, and we're probably disturbing this group of people." Mike stated with a nervous chuckle as he attempted to grab my arm. A low growl reverberated through the diner as I yanked my arm from Mike's grip.

"These are my friends, Mike." I stated as I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you, I'm Mike Newton. My family owns the sporting goods store in town," he stated as he puffed out his chest. He looked like one of those weird Ken Barbies standing next to Paul and Jared who reminded me of the G.I. Joe action figures.

"Um, Tals, why don't you come with me to the back, so we can call your parents so they won't get worried," Kim stated as she pulled me along with her.

"Oh, thank heavens you dragged me away from guy. I contemplated beating him with my flashlight and getting here and calling my parents to pick me up and ditching everyone else," I muttered.

"So, is this, like a date, thing, between you and Mike?" Kim asked as she shifted awkwardly on her feet.

 **PAUL'S POV**

Jared and I looked down at the guy that had walked in behind Talia. He was covered in bruises, scrapes, mud, and dried blood. He also smelled like a walking can of Axe body spray. My nose scrunched up in distaste. It was obvious that Talia was upset with something, and a part of me wondered if this had been a date, and she was upset that it had gone wrong. When he touched her, Kim had given me a warning look while Jared nudged me. I didn't have a right to do that, but it had still slipped out. Was this guy my competition? Did she like guys that wore there sweaters around their neck like a fucking dipshit? Kim had dragged Talia off to the back, and I knew was it to ask her about what had happened, and I mentally thanked her for that, but I wasn't overly fond of knowing the truth if it was my worst fear. My emotions were trying to explode out of me.

"So, you and Talia….?" Jared asked curiously trailing off as Mike shifted on his feet. He laughed. "Oh, well, she and I are going out. We had a fun time together too; we cuddled up by the fire, and I couldn't let her walk here alone, so I came with. You know how it is, you just gotta protect your woman!" He declared as he puffed out his chest. I began to shake until I heard Kim ask the same question and the immediate response that followed.

"WHAT THE HELL KINDA OF QUESTION IS THAT? HAVE YOU SEEN THAT GUY? HE LITERALLY WORE HIS FUCKING SWEATER AROUND HIS SHOULDERS!" I grinned to myself as Jared snorted as our super hearing listened in to her conversation with Kim. The boy looked horrified at Jared's snort and began talking about his and Talia's 'date'

"He didn't know how to start a fire, Kim, a fire! And, have you seen him? His parents may own the sporting goods store, but I guarantee you that boy has never been outside in his life! And he tried putting his arm around me at the bonfire and I made him fall over because I don't want that guy touching me! I don't even know him!"

My eyes narrowed in on Mike as he rambled on. So, he tried touching my Talia? This guy would die.

"So, this wasn't a date or anything?" Jared and I heard Kim ask from the back.

"NO! I was just trying to say yes more to people since I freaked out on you and your friends and made that lame excuse about shaving my poodle! Plus, mom thinks I need to make friends with Forks people, but trust me, if you met those people, you would never go hang out with them again! Bella was okay, nice, but okay. And Ben and Angela weren't bad, they were really cool, but they were more lovey-dovey than anything. But Mike, Tyler, Lauren, and Jessica? No. I am never going anywhere with those people again! The highlight of my night was walking all the way here, but then that twerp tagged along." Talia huffed in the kitchen.

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry-" Kim amended.

The two girls walked from the back then, Talia set her backpack and outer coat down, as Kim handed her a cup of hot chocolate as they walked back over to the table. I grinned at her. She was adorable in her outdoor outfit. She even had braided her hair into two side braids and a headband that tied at the top rested neatly in her hair. Yep, my imprint was fucking adorable.

"Well, we don't mind helping, Talia," Kim stated with a smile. "I have to stay here for a while and finish up my shift, but Jared, maybe you and Paul could go?" Kim asked the boys curiously.

"We would need my truck," I stated with a nod at Jared. "It has my tools in it, just in case there's something else going on with his van." I added as Talia looked up at me curiously. She beamed up at me as Jared nodded.

"Kimmie, could we borrow your car to take to Paul's? We'll drop it off back here on our way just in case we don't finish before you get off," Jared added.

"Of course! I don't mind at all," she stated as she passed him her keys. He kissed her cheek and she giggled.

"Well, I guess if you guys are coming back here anyways, then me and Talia will just stay here," Mike declared with a nervous chuckle as he stepped closer to Talia.

"You can stay here, Mike! I'm going with Paul and Jared!" Talia stated as she stepped closer to me, where are arms brushed each other. At that point, I'm pretty sure a smirk lit up my features as I watched Mike's mouth open and close like a fish. I could feel electricity course through my veins as I realized that she chose to go with me. He shook his head before following after Talia as she shouldered her backpack and shoved her jacket in there.

"Are you sure about this; they could be serial killers!" Mike hissed at Talia. Jared and I watched in amusement as her eyes widened in surprise. "How did you know?" she whispered back with a deadpan expression. The dipshit looked petrified.

Jared drove, he kept glancing at me in the backseat mirror and I would smirk back as Mike sat huddled in the front seat. Talia was sitting beside me in the back. She yawned softly as she watched the trees blur by.

"Where do you live?" she asked me curiously, with a soft voice. "I mean, unless it's too personal to tell me," she added. I grinned at her in the dark.

"Just up the road, you'll be back with your friends soon," I assured. She made a scrunched up face in disgust at the word friends.

"The longer you take, the happier I am," she whispered back softly. I chuckled.

"Well, I don't think those guys will appreciate sitting outside this long," I countered in the attempt to be nice. I was cheering on the inside that she would rather be in my company.

"It would do them good I think, toughen 'em up like you and-" she yawned again and I beamed. She thought I was tough! Jared stopped the car in my drive and I quickly ran in and grabbed my truck's keys. Talia bolted from Kim's backseat and pulled open my passenger door and threw herself in. She quickly locked the door as I hopped in.

"I hope you don't mind," she stated softly, "I know we don't really know each other, but Mike is driving me crazy. I can be quiet if you want me too," she offered as I pulled out of the drive. I grinned at her.

"You're always welcomed to my passenger seat," I stated as I threw her a smirk. She smiled softly.

"So, why didn't everyone walk with you?" I asked curiously, realizing she was embarrassed and desired a topic change.

"Oh, well, Bella sprained her ankle, Jessica didn't want to make the walk, neither did Lauren, but she would have probably died on the walk. She wore shorts and flip-flops, and Tyler stayed with the girls and his van. I had hoped Mike would stay too," she muttered.

"Wait, she wore shorts, and flip flops to a beach in winter?" I asked dumbfounded. Talia nodded in the seat beside me.

"That's what I said! Who does that?" I laughed at her animated response as we parked the truck in the diner's parking lot. We watched Jared run in to hand Kim back her keys, and Mike opened the passenger door, I quirked an eyebrow at him as he cleared his throat.

"Maybe we should both sit in the back seat together, Talia. That way his friend James can have the front with Phillip," Mike stated.

"It's Paul and Jared, and I'm quite fine up here," Talia stated as she smiled sweetly at the kid. I smirked at the kid, my canines flashing. His eyes widened at my tattoo and my muscles as Talia looked rather dwarfed next to me.

"Well, I then, I'll sit up here, too. I wouldn't want him to try anything," he stated as he tried to force her over. I bit back a growl as she glared at him.

"Paul wouldn't do anything to me, Mike," she spat out heatedly as she shifted the console up, and scooted into my middle seat. She shifted closer to my side as he tried getting closer to her. I was slightly torn, I was pretty pissed off with this kid trying to put his hand on Talia, and for trying to make her do crap she didn't want to do; but at the same time, she felt comfortable enough with me to choose me over him. Maybe that wasn't saying much, but she had just spent most of her night with this guy, and her and me had only officially spoken once. I hadn't really told her yet about me watching her in my wolf form. I was pretty certain that wouldn't go over well yet. Jared walked to the truck and I heard him laughing as his eyes met mine through the windshield. He grinned wickedly at me as he walked over to the front it was from the years of being in his mind, or maybe we really were that close of friends, but the look he shot me made me know exactly what he planned on doing and I was laughing on the inside.

"Hey, kid, shotgun is my seat," he grunted out in a menacing voice he flexed his muscles for added scare factor. He yanked Mike from the seat by his collar and slid in. Mike gasped in shock as he stumbled from the truck and opened one of the back doors and climbed in. Talia was snickering sandwiched between Jared and myself. She gave him a 'thumbs up' sign as I put the truck into gear and headed off to first beach. I grinned to myself, as Mike looked petrified sitting behind Jared in the back.

"Kim had a nice time with you last weekend," Jared stated softly to Talia. She beamed. "What did you guys do last week?" I asked curiously, I already knew, but I also knew Jared was trying to get her more comfortable around me by starting conversations she and I could partake in together. She began excitedly telling me about her and Kim's trip out for lunch the bookstore Kim took her to.

"What books did you pick up?" I asked curiously, "Oh, well, I actually got seven books," she stated softly as a light blush dusted her cheeks.

"Really?" I asked, "There's nothing to be ashamed of," I stated as I nudged her softly with a playful grin.

"Hey, he should talk. A few weeks back I had to drag him from the bookstore after her purchased twenty-three books," Jared added with a chuckle.

"In my defense, they were all on sale!" I mock defended as Talia laughed.

"You like to read too?" she asked curiously. I nodded.

"Yeah, me and my dad had to build a lot of bookshelves over the years to accommodate all of 'em," I added.

"I read a lot too, Talia," Mike added from the back. I rolled my eyes as Talia muttered under her breath; and if my supernatural hearing didn't fail me, was "yeah, articles in Playboy." I had to hold back my laugh.

"Yeah, dude? What'dya read?" Jared countered. He glanced over at me and smirked as he fist bumped with Talia.

"Oh, well, you know, I like, uh-what books do you like again, Talia?"

"Murder books," she stated with a chipper voice as she winked up at me and fist bumped Jared again. I watched the kid freak out as he shifted in his seat with a look of utter horror etched onto his face. Jared shook from trying to hold back his laughter. I pulled into the lot they had parked in, and saw the van.

The four of us slid out of the truck. I was pleased to find Talia sliding out of my side. I held the door open for her and offered her a hand. She nodded to the guy's van when I shut the truck door.

"Do you think they were stupid enough to leave the hood popped this entire time?" she asked sweetly as she glanced up at me as we made our way to where Jared was leaning up against the other side of the truck. Jared snorted as I grinned down at Talia, "You tell me, you know these people?" she sighed at my response. "I think they probably are,"

"Then I guess I better not bet against you," I added with a wink. She laughed softly as the group bickered as they approached.

The other guy with the group stopped dead in his tracks. "Where did you say you found these guys?" he whispered to Mike as the girls eyed Jared and me. I grimaced as their eyes perked up. Bella gave us a shy smile as she hobbled towards us.

"What's up with gimpy?" I asked Talia, with a nod at the leech lover. Talia shrugged. "I think she sprained her ankle earlier, I'm not carrying her, so it can be Mike and Tyler's problem," she added.

"So, did you guys leave your hood popped the whole time?" Talia asked curiously as Jared continued to lean against my truck, and I waited with my arms crossed.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. Uh, do you guys need to take a look at it?" Tyler asked as he pointed at the beat up van. I rolled my eyes.

"It is a big deal," I began, mildly miffed that he had dismissed Talia, "It's been raining for the last hour, and that's just since Talia came to get us," I stated as me and Jared walked over to the van's popped hood.

"You think it'll start if we jump it?" Jared asked me curiously. "No, there's water pooling the engine." I answered as I stuck my hands under the hood and began fiddling with his van. Mechanics was something I enjoyed as well as construction. These sorts of things came easily to me.

"Did he flood the engine?" Talia asked softly as she came to stand with Jared and me. I snorted, "Does he even have seat belts in his van?" I asked. She grinned softly. "No, I asked about those too. Mike promised to be my seatbelt on the ride here," she answered. My eyes hardened as I glanced over the hood towards the Newton kid before glaring at Tyler for allowing Talia in a vehicle without proper safety equipment.

"Was he?" Jared asked her curiously. She grinned mischievously. "I had Jessica switch seats with me. She talked his ear off the whole time, and I got the window seat,"

Jared laughed, "I almost pity that dude. He tried so hard to be smooth and get a girl's attention, and he's having a pretty crappy luck."

Talia made a disgusted face, "I don't. I don't like guys that assume they can have anything they want. Besides, there's nothing promising about him, he didn't even know how to jump a car." She added as she glanced back at the group. I snorted. Jared nudged me and gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes at his facial expression knowing full well he was excitedly trying to tell me that I stood a better chance with her.

"Can you start the van for me, I want to hear if it's flooded or not," I asked Jared with a nod. "Where did that guy that owns this go?" Jared muttered as he nodded at me. I shrugged. "Chatting up the girls. They're more important than helping the guys that went out of their way to save him," Talia stated with a nod. I glanced over the hood and noted both boys sweet talking the girls. I rolled my eyes. Thank heaven, Tals wasn't like that. She and I both winced at the sound the engine made. It sounded like a choking, angry raccoon that was being drown out at sea.

I shut the hood of the van with finality. There was nothing I could do for it unless it was in the shop. Jared got out of the front seat as he shook his head.

"Dude done screwed up," he sang softly to himself. Jared went and leaned against the side of my truck and I made my way over to the group with Talia close to my side.

"So, is it ready to go?" Tyler asked curiously. I idly felt like the hired help as he barely regarded me and tried puffing out his chest for the girls.

"You flooded your engine, that thing ain't going anywhere until it gets towed and taken to a shop." I replied bluntly. "Excuse me, but are you sure, because, that can't be right. My van has to be fine!" he cried out. I could feel waves of anger wafting off of the pocket-sized woman to my left. I glanced down to find her glaring at Tyler. I held back a smirk. I do believe this was the first time I wasn't pissed off at someone, but instead I was mushy feelings explode in me all about my angry imprint.

"I'll drive you all back to the diner and you can call your parents out there," I stated with a nod. I turned on my heel, and I was quite pleased to find Talia turning with me.

"Talia! How can you trust these people? How do you even know he knows anything about mechanics?" hissed one of the guys behind me.

"Paul is very smart, Tyler! If you don't believe him, then great, walk home," she hissed. I felt pride surge my chest as I cranked up my truck. Jared nodded at me.

"You know, it seems like she's naturally trusting you, and she doesn't seem as anxious around you, now." He stated. "I've wondered about that too. I almost wonder if it's because it's you, her, and me. Small group, and she trusts you all right. Plus, it's us, or them," I nodded at the four people arguing between themselves while Bella just stood there awkwardly. Talia slid into my front seat with a shy smile.

"Can I still sit up here?" she asked softly as she motioned at the middle seat. I grinned. "Always." I answered.

"I actually was hoping to leave them all when I initially walked to Sue's; so, I really appreciate you guys helping out, and for putting up with them, and me." She thanked me softly with a sweet smile as she fidgeted with her hands.

"Tals, I'll always be there for you, and these guys aren't so bad, I got to see you again." I stated as I smiled genuinely at her. She blushed as blue eyes and my brown ones got lost again. I could almost picture the two of us in my truck after a date, having parked by the beach to enjoy the stars. This was a moment I wasn't particularly in a hurry to end.

"Ow!" muttered a voice as they hobbled into my passenger seat. Bella slid in ungracefully bursting the moment between Talia and me. "Thanks, Paul, and Jared, for helping us out," she added as she couldn't meet my eyes. So, you burst into a wolf and attack someone one time and then suddenly they act nervous and scared of you. I rolled my eyes. Typical.

"It's no problem," I allowed as the other two girls got in the back. Talia scooted closer to me as Bella shifted as two in the back's voices overpowered the truck. I watched Tyler try to get in the last remaining seat in the back.

"Nah, dude, you and Mike get to sit out in the bed," I ordered pointing a thumb at the back.

"But it'll be cold back there!" he cried out.

"Yeah, and you let one of the girls with you get injured, you came unprepared and then all these girls got stuck sitting out in the rain all night, and Tals had to walk to the diner to get help. Get in the back, dickwad," I glared him down and he scurried back there. I could hear Jared laughing as he lithely jumped into my bed. I almost pitied him being stuck back there with those two whiny boys.

"Why won't your hunky friend come and sit with us?" one of the girls purred.

"He's in a committed relationship," I stated through gritted teeth.

"Oh, well, we can fix that," purred the same one as I pulled off. I shuddered as she winked at me in the rearview mirror.

"No chance," Talia answered. "He's head over heels," she added as the girls huffed in annoyance.

"Well, what about our knight in shining armor?" the one that purred over Jared cooed at me as she placed a hand on my shoulder. I stiffened as I glared at her.

"Not interested," I gritted out.

I pulled my truck into the parking lot of the diner and I helped Talia out again. Jared jumped out of the back after verbally harassing the boys.

"You look like you're going to barf back there, Mikey, you alright, bud?" Jared called as he came to stand with Talia and me. He continued laughing as she shouldered her backpack and followed us into the diner.

"Those guys are never going to make it in the real world," Jared declared as he laughed harder. I held the door open for Talia and she gave me a soft smile as we walked in behind Jared.

"Guys, Talia, what are you—" Kim was cut off as the five teens followed in behind us. "Oh…" she stated as glanced over at them and then us.

"Phone is over there," Jared stated nodding at the group and pointing at the wall before sitting in front of Kimmie. Talia yawned as she slid into a booth.

"Mind if I sit with you?" I asked curiously. She smiled softly, as a light blush dusted her cheeks again. She nodded and I slid in beside her. She pulled her phone out and texted someone quickly.

"When are your parents coming?" I asked curiously hoping I could take her home. She shook her head. "Not until later. Mom and dad were in Seattle, and they just left, so I imagine it'll be a few hours," she added with a shrug. I inwardly did a happy dance.

"Well, how about I take you home, then?" I offered. "Oh, I couldn't do that! You helped out so much tonight," she stated with the shake of her head. I laughed.

"I don't mind. Besides, you can tell me how it went shaving that poodle of yours," I added with a wink. I nudged her as she blushed before laughing softly. Kim got off shortly after, and she, Jared, Talia, and me enjoyed breakfast together in our booth once the new waitresses got on their shift.

"You think their parents will be mad" Kim asked curiously. Two adults from Forks burst in at that time, glaring at Tyler once they spotted him.

"I'm guessing, yes, by their expressions," Talia stated as she paused in eating her slice of chocolate cake. We watched Jessica's parents come shortly after. Lauren's mom waltzed in looking exhausted, and then Mike was escorted out by both of his parents, them scolding him on his appearance.

"Talia! Good to see you again, did you want me to take you home for your parents?" Charlie Swan asked curiously as he walked over to our table. Bella stood off a bit with the ice pack on her ankle that Kim had given her.

"Thanks Charlie, but I was going to take her once we all finished here," I stated as I stood up with Jared and we shook his hand in greeting. He nodded as he eyed Talia carefully before nodding once more. He knew about our furry little problem, thanks to Jacob. But it worked out all right since he was seriously dating Sue Clearwater who was one of the members of the council and Talia's boss. No doubt she told Charlie about my imprinting.

"Oh, Chief Swan?" Talia called with a sweet smile, "Are seat belts required in vehicles in this area of Washington?" she asked curiously.

"They are required everywhere, why?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"Well, I wasn't sure the law here, but you may want to check out Tyler Crowley's van. There were no seat belts or anything! Maybe you should show him the law or something. I was very worried for mine and Bella's safety," she added with a worried face.

"I understand, well, I'll be seeing you guys after while, I'm sure. Thanks for helping everyone out and Talia, I'll be sure to handle that," Charlie stated as he shook our hands again. We nodded as we sat back down. Bella waved at Talia, and she gave a soft wave back with a kind smile. I didn't blame Bella exactly, for staying away. She was really only close with Jake; and Quil and Embry were all right with her. I was fairly indifferent, in all fairness, I didn't really didn't like her nor did I downright dislike her, so sue me.

"Man, I would hate to piss you off," Jared fist bumped Talia again and she blushed softly as all of us laughed at her display with Charlie.

"Ready to go?" Jared asked Kim as she yawned again. She nodded as he slid out of the booth. I stood up too.

"I should probably be getting you home too," I stated as I nudged a sleep Talia softly with my arm. She tried covering her yawn again with a laugh.

"Do you have patrol tonight?" Jared asked me curiously as we stood together a little distance from the table. I shook my head.

"Nope, Jake owned me, so he's got the patrol I would have been running when Talia showed up, and he's running mine tonight, and tomorrow," I stated with a nod.

"Wanna come over later for dinner? Mom's been missing having you and your dad around," he stated as we waited for the two women to be ready to leave. I nodded.  
"Yeah, I'll tell my old man about it. Will yours be there?" I asked curiously. He nodded. "Yeah, he will,"

"Cool, we'll bring his favorite case of beer over, is Kimmie going too?"

"Yeah, Olivia, would freak if she didn't," he added with a laugh as we walked over to the girls. I shouldered Talia's backpack and she pouted slightly.

"Paul! I can carry it!"

"I know, but now I am, now come on, you've yawned six times in the last ten minutes" I nudged her.

"What time even is it?" she asked curiously as I held the door open for her. I glanced at the clock on the wall as we were heading out.

"About four-thirty am," I answered as we waved goodbye to Jared and Kim.

"What? Really?" she asked as her eyes widen in surprise.

"Yep," I answered popping the 'p' of my answer. She slid into the passenger seat, and then for a moment I could have sworn she was going to slide into the middle seat. I could see her thinking about it, and I could see her hands shaking before she decided against it and sat stiffly on the passenger seat. I felt like I had been sucker punched, which was pretty stupid considering it was just a seat. But she was uncomfortable, nervous, and anxious. I could smell it off her as we drove through the quiet streets. The CD that I had in the stereo played softly. She looked at it curiously.

"I can change it if you don't like it," I offered. Her grin came back.

"Why would I not like it? I love Five Finger Death Punch!" she stated brightly. "Can I turn it up a bit?" she asked curiously. I grinned as I fiddled with the volume knob. I watched her out of the corner of my eye bobbing her head along to the music happily and mouthing the words. I could feel those feelings flooding me again, as the moment enveloped me. I could picture us like this five years from now. Both happily lost in our own thoughts jamming to our favorite bands and coming home from a date. I drummed against the steering wheel in time to the music. I wasn't entirely sure what to do with these feelings as they tried to overpower me, and I knew there was nothing I could do to wipe the derpy grin off of my face from them.

"Oh, my house is right up here," she stated pointing at the house on the left. I knew where it was, but I am incredibly glad she told me or I would look like some creep just pulling in. I nodded as I slowed down the truck to pull in.

"Thanks for everything, Paul," she stated softly as she looked over at me shyly as she began to unbuckle.

"Can I help you to the door?" I asked curiously. She stiffened as I heard a slight squeak come from her.

"It's okay. I'll be fine! Promise!" she declared as she bolted from the passenger door.

"I'm going to wait to make sure you got in, okay," I stated before she could shut the door. She paused and her dark blue eyes met mine again.

"Thank you," she stated with a genuine smile and a look that made my heart burst. I smiled back as she closed the door and headed to her front door. She fiddled with her keys momentarily before getting the door opened. She flipped on the hall light and stepped back out from her door to wave at me. I waved back before backing out of the drive, watching her close the front door again. My derpy grin remained in place for the rest of the drive home.

* * *

 **Talia's POV**

My hands were shaking as I crossed into La Push territory. I glanced over at my passenger seat, and I bit my lip as I drove with my entire span of senses on high alert. I fiddled with the volume knob on my radio, but it didn't help to drown out any of the anxiety I was feeling.

Why should it matter that Paul has been the man I've been dreaming about? And why should matter that I can't get him off my mind? And why should it matter that I feel so at ease around him; and then of course completely crazy and anxious because I keep having these feelings and thoughts that I've never had before? So, it shouldn't be a big deal that I was driving to his house to drop off a 'thank you' gift. I mean, it _was_ proper manners back home, and something momma had always engrained in me. I was really just making sure he knew how thankful I was, wasn't I? I had spent all of Sunday baking up a storm in our kitchen, once I had woken. It also had helped to calm my whirlwind of a mind as I thought about everything I had done and said. They probably all thought I was crazy and Paul probably didn't want anything to do with me. I groaned as I braked. Yeah, I should just go home and let daddy eat these treats. I mean, Paul probably only helped because I'm a friend of Kim's, right? I shook my thoughts. No, I could do this. And those thoughts were not helpful in the least bit! I gritted my teeth as I nodded at myself.

I found his house pretty quickly. I had an awesome memory if I do say so myself; course, that could also be construed as creepy to some people; especially in this situation. I groaned again as I slowed down. Should I pull into his driveway? What if someone pulled up and I was blocking their way? Well, stalling out here on the road wouldn't be any better; I finally snapped at myself. I slammed my foot down on my gas and pulled my truck into his drive. I paused momentarily. Crap, I totally didn't recognize that truck parked closer to the house.

I took a deep breath as I steeled my nerves. Kay, I could do this. I nodded as I opened my passenger door and pulled out the vast amount of baked goods. I bit my lip as I walked to the front porch. In hindsight, maybe I over did it on the baked goods. I frowned. So, I made three batches of double chocolate chip brownies, two batches of chess squares, four batches of Oreo fudge, two batches of chocolate chip cookies, and three batches of honey buns? Was that really a lot? I gulped. Oh my gosh, he probably thought I was going to give him diabetes with all of my homemade goods! I am an idiot. No, there's no way I can do this! Okay, but now I've been standing out in front of his front door for wa-ay too long! Do something! My arm jerked forward and I hit the doorbell. My eyes widened. DAMN IT NOT THAT! YOU COULD HAVE RAN BACK TO THE TRUCK AND LEFT BUT NO YOU HIT THE BLASTED DOOR BELL!

I could hear movement coming towards the front door. Oh shit. What if I got the wrong house? I paled. This would be awkward. The door began to open and I put the best smile I could muster on my face. An elder man, around my dad's age answered the door. He stared at me curiously as he opened the storm door too and stepped out on the porch.

"Hi—um—is this Paul Lahote's house?" I asked. The man nodded.

"It is. I'm his dad, Daniel Lahote. Is there something I can help you with?" he asked curiously with a kind smile. He almost reminded me of my dad.

"I'm Talia Edwards, I work at Sue's diner with Kim Connweller, um—a few of us from Forks got stranded out on First Beach Friday night, and well, part of Saturday morning, and Paul and Jared helped us out." I paused in my ramblings as I looked down at the large basket of baked goods I was carrying, "So, I made these as a thank you. There's even a thank you card in there, um—" I paused again. Well, fuck it. I was never stepping foot in La Push ever again after this awkward encounter. Then his dad literally beamed at me. A dad, beamed at me, like a crack pot.

"Talia from the diner?" he asked again as he took me in. In hindsight a pale face showing up at a stranger's house would look weird. I wonder if there were La Push Crime Stoppers and poor Paul's dad was going to get a phone call about the crazy pale-faced girl at his front doorstep carrying the obscene amount of baked goods. Oh my gosh, I was basically the equivalent of those creepy people with candy and dogs in their freaky white vans!

"Yes, Talia, from the diner…" I repeated his statement and winced at how stupid I sounded.

"Well, here, let's get you out from the rain. Come on in!" he pulled me into the foyer and I panicked mentally. I had just intended on handing this to someone and leaving!

"Here, let me take that basket from you," he stated as he closed the front door and took the somewhat heavy basket from me.

"Come onto the kitchen with me, Talia, and you can tell me about yourself," he stated as I followed awkwardly behind him.  
"I'm really sorry you missed, Paul, he just left for his job with the Council actually," his dad stated with a nod as he set the basket on a worn kitchen table.

"Here, here, have a seat, can I get you a drink? I had just put on a pot of coffee," he offered. "Oh, no thank you," I answered with a shake of my head, as I sat stiffly at the seat he had pulled out for me.

"I don't really drink coffee," I finished.

"Well, do you like milk, I have a few cokes in here, or water?" he asked.

"I'm fine, really,"

"Nonsense, what would you like to drink?" he pressed.  
"Milk is fine, thank you, Mr. Lahote," I thanked him as he busied himself with making me my drink. He laughed a hearty laugh.

"Mr. Lahote? I haven't heard that in a while. You can call me Daniel," he smiled at me good-naturedly as he set the milk in front of me, and sat down across from me with his black coffee.

"Now, tell me about these goodies? Did you make them?" he asked me curiously as he gestured at the large basket. I nodded.

"I did. I wanted to thank him for helping me out, and I know everyone likes baked goods from scratch. Wait, you guys don't have any allergies do you?" I asked nervously as I fidgeted. He laughed good-naturedly again.

"No, neither of us do, I promise you that. This was a really kind gesture," he added. I blushed as I began picking at my cuticles under the table.

"Would it be okay if you and I tried one of your desserts together? Once Paul gets home, he will eat them all, I can promise you that." I nodded and he picked through the various items with a low whistle.

"I don't think I can pick," I was momentarily proud as he looked like a child in a candy store before he settled on taking one of each and setting it before us with two forks. He placed the basket on the counter and came and sat down again.

"Are you in school?" he asked me curiously. I nodded.

"Yes sir, I attend Forks High. I only have one class I have to go to. I'm graduating early," I stated. He grinned brightly.

"What period do you have to go?"

"My first period," I answered.

"Are you skipping class?" he asked curiously as he glanced at his clock. I blushed heavily before shrugging. He busted into laughter.

"You sound a lot like Paul then. He had perfect grades but didn't mind skipping for the heck of it. You just moved didn't you?" I nodded at his question.

"Yes, sir. We moved in January from Tennessee,"

"Well, what do your parents do?"

"My mom is an artist and my dad is in advertising, but he used to do construction. I sometimes think he wants to go back to it, honestly. He and I are always building something together at home," I added.

"You don't say? I own a construction company, actually. Paul works with me, and I know he does some mechanical stuff too on the side. If your dad ever wants to come out on a site and help out, let me know, I would love to have him," he stated beaming. I smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, what do you guys do? Commercial or residential?" I asked curiously as I took a small bite of the brownie we were sharing.

"A bit of both. I do more commercial, but when we do residential it's usually apartments or something like that," he added. I nodded.

"Are you working on any sites right now?"

"Well, I just finished my site on Friday. It's been going on for a year, the owner kept changing his mind, and I decided to take a few days off," he added. I smiled.

"Sounds like you needed a few days off,"

"I would say so, and I got to meet you, so I think it all worked out well," he added with a smile. I smiled shyly back as we discussed various topics. Time seemed to fly by as I felt completely at ease with Paul's dad. It was weird but once we started talking, I felt like I was home. I had the same feeling being around my parents that I had around Paul's dad. We laughed and chatted about various things until two in the afternoon. I was rather surprised by the time when we both realized it. The rain had let up some, and I waved goodbye and headed out to my truck and drove back to Forks. I planned on dropping off Jared's thank you basket on Tuesday at the diner, since that would be when Kim showed back up at the diner for our shift together.

* * *

"Wait…you seriously made that much stuff for one guy?" Momma asked me as we sat at the dinner table together. She began to laugh.

"Honey, you might have overdone it a bit. Usually you bake someone a batch of brownies and call it good with a nice note," she giggled some more as I groaned and let my head fall onto the table.

"You best be careful sweetheart, that boy will probably think you have a crush on him with as many sweets as you baked," Daddy stated, "But if he comes over and starts trying to get fresh with you, I got an entire gun cabinet I don't mind using on the kid,"

I lifted my head up as my momma stopped giggling and she looked at me carefully while daddy ranted about teenaged boys. Her eyes widened.

"You do like him!" she accused. I squeaked as daddy's knife paused and he too examined me.

"I don't really know him! He's a friend of a friends!" I asserted as I ducked my head.

"Well, that doesn't mean you can't be attracted to him! What does he look like? How old is he? What does he do? Is he cute?" Momma pressed.

Daddy blinked as he lowered his knife. "Well, damn it! Now that kid will think you like him! And now I'm going to have to finally start dealing with you dating!" he muttered. Momma rolled her eyes.

"Really David? You knew this day was going to come! She's a catch! I'm honestly surprised more boys haven't tried sooner,"

"They have, I just don't like them," I squeaked as I blushed again at the realization at what I gave away. Paul and my interactions were the first boy interactions I had ever told my parents about. Welp, now they knew I liked him. Damn.

"Beth, I need to go clean my guns. Now there's going to be a teenager at my door sooner or later," Daddy stated as he stood.

"Oh, sit down and finish your supper, David,"

"He's not actually a teenager, I think he's Kim's boyfriend's age," I added.

"How old is Kim's boyfriend, then?" Daddy asked curiously. I paused.

"Twenty-one I think…?" My brows scrunched up. I actually didn't know how old Paul or Jared was, hmm.

Daddy froze, before jumping up again.

"Beth! Secure the hatches! Lock our kid up! Battle stations!" we could hear him running to his bedroom and me and momma giggled.

"So, your first crush, that's a big deal, and you spent the whole morning talking to his dad?" Momma asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but it's just a crush. I don't think he likes me."

"Well, maybe next time, talk to the boy instead the dad, and you'll figure it out," she stated with a wink.

"Now help me clean up the kitchen," she added as I blushed furiously.

* * *

I rolled into work that Tuesday mildly freaking out. Okay, I had admitted it. I did have a crush on Paul, which I hadn't had crushes really before; I mean I did, but the guy usually did something stupid and then I was over it. But how in the world did I handle being around him now that I knew? I took in a deep breath to steel my nerves as I walked into the diner.

"Talia! Oh, thank goodness, I caught you before I left," Sue exclaimed as she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the back, "Listen, some important things came up with the council and I have to go ASAP. Kim will not be in for her shift; so, it's just going to be you, okay? I'm so sorry to do this." She rushed out.

"Is Kim okay and everyone else?" I asked panicking slightly, "Yes! Oh, yes, everyone is fine, just a few things came up, call me if there's an issue!" she called before she bolted. I blinked. Well, okay then.

I worked my shift on autopilot. I was worried about everyone, wondering what had happened. This incident, whatever it was, made me realize how I was not really apart of this group of people. Sure, I was good friends with Kim, but I was still just the waitress from Forks. I had no business interfering with their lives. It wasn't my place to know what was going on with the council. I sighed. Yeah, I was still just the waitress from Forks.

I felt silly now being so worried about my crush. It was obvious it would never happen. Paul was a good man that worked hard, and he grew up and did work for the council others couldn't do. He had more important things to worry about than dating I was sure. His important job put my silly feelings in perspective. He was an adult and I was just the awkward girl that his best friend's girlfriend had befriended.

I made it home that night just as much on autopilot as before. I sighed as I opened my window and allowed the cold winter air to assault my skin.

"I'm being silly," I whispered to myself as I shook my head and stared out at the moon and stars. I stayed there for the longest, but as the night progressed I eventually tucked myself into bed with a heavy heart. I had not heard from Kim all day, and a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach gnawed at me. I definitely did not belong. I had allowed myself hope when I never should have.

* * *

"Talia!" Bella called as she made her way for me. I glanced around but didn't see her boyfriend and his family. Apparently, on sunny days the kiddos all went out camping with the Doc. I always had thought that rumor strange, mostly because their dad was a doctor at the local hospital and I would assume he couldn't just take off for the day. I shrugged, it really wasn't my business to stick my nose into either way.

"Hi, Bella," I replied as I grabbed my backpack and headed off to the parking lot.

"Could I get ride home with you?" she asked me curiously.

"Ah, what?" I asked lamely.

"I went to the nurse and got dismissed for the day, do you mind if I catch a ride home with you?" she asked again. I shrugged. I didn't have work today and I had planned on going out and exploring the woods behind my house. In fact, I had already packed my bag. It had a few art supplies in there in case I got the urge to sketch and I even had a book packed away in case I found a good spot to read.

"Thanks!" she stated with a bright smile as we walked through the parking lot. "You know, girls like us have to stick together!" she stated as she clambered into my front seat. Was that an insult? Girls like us? I threw my backpack behind my front seat and climbed up before I pulled out of the school's parking lot. I shook my head, whatever.

"I've been so worried about everything going on, but the boys have been a big help you know, I just hate that all of these emergencies keep popping up," she babbled. What? Did she know who's truck she was sitting in because I had no idea what she was talking about.

"So, tell me about the boys, which one is yours?" Bella asked me as she shifted in the passenger seat. What the fuck? Did she have a fever?

"Boys? I don't have kids, Bella," I stated. She laughed.

"It's okay, you can tell me. I already know you're a Wolf girl. I suspected it when they came and helped us out with Tyler's van, but Edward confirmed it for me," she added.

"Your boyfriend?" I asked curiously, really confused as to what the flip-flop she was talking about. Was she high?

"Yeah, Edward told me all about it, it's okay. You're a Wolf girl, and I'm a Vampire girl, I've been wanting to talk to you about it, but I didn't think you would want to with Edward around," Bella added.

"Wolf girl, and vampire girl?" I repeated. She nodded enthusiastically as she pointed out her drive and I pulled in. "Yeah, with all of this Victoria mess happening and her trying to make a vampire army to kill me, it's been pretty rough. I really don't have anyone to talk to about it all, but now you're in! And I can talk to you because I'm sure you're just as worried," that was when I busted out laughing.

"Okay, maybe you should go lie down, Bella. You obviously have a fever," I laughed as she stared at me in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Talia aren't you an imprint? How do you know Paul and Jared?" she asked curiously.

"I have no idea what me being a paw print is, but I'm a waitress for Sue, that's how I met the boys. They're dating Kim, one of my coworkers, I have no idea what you're talking about, Bella." I added with a weird look at her. She paled considerably.

"Oh, my, gosh!" she exclaimed, "Oh, crap! I have to call Edward! I just gave away the secret!" she fussed as she yanked her cell phone out of her pocket and stumbled out of my truck.

"Uh, don't worry, Talia! Everything will be okay, I'll call Edward and he will figure out what to do with you! He'll handle-well—this and you and it'll be okay!" she exclaimed before she stumbled into her house. I stared at her back confused before shrugging and driving back to my house. I laughed to myself over her muttering weird things about vampires. I snorted, what a bunch of fahoey!

I parked my truck, thinking of everything she had said to me. I snorted. Yeah, her boyfriend was a vampire. That was funny. I mean, the dude was never around when the sun wasn't out, didn't eat, and he was unnaturally pale, and had the agility of a freaking cat, but that didn't mean he and his family were-Well, fuck!

I raced out of my truck, forgetting about my backpack. I hurriedly shut and dead bolted the front door behind me. We never locked it around here, and maybe it couldn't stop supernatural forces but I sure felt somewhat better with it dead bolted. I sprinted for the stairs and began loading up my computer as I quickly changed into an outfit I could wear outside.

Bella was most likely nuts. I mean, she had to be because vampires did not exist! But, I wanted to be sure. I had to know if I just gave a vampire's girlfriend a ride home meant certain death for my family and me. I was probably crazy; actually, I had to be crazy if I was even considering this! I mean, maybe Edward and his family were all genetic experiments! That could explain their abnormalities just as easily as supernatural beings!

I began typing away into my computer, researching. I had to know that she was wrong. I needed to know that I was just crazy. Oh, please, just let me be fucking crazy. Certain words kept whirling before my mind as I read article after article.

 _Red Eyes_

 _Blood Drinkers_

 _Fast_

 _Lighting Fast Reflexes_

 _Pale Skin_

 _'Cold Ones'_

I pressed the back button on my computer and allowed it take me back to my Google search. I stared at the computer blankly allowing every interaction I had ever had with the Cullens wash over me. I remembered every movement, every time I got irrationally scared around them. And I just sat there. Everything rushed through my mind in a whirlwind. Eventually, my present conversation with Bella filled my mind. Wolf girl? Vampire girl? What did these things mean?

I jumped in surprise as my phone vibrated on my desk. I peered at the screen realizing I had a text message from Bella. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears as I opened the message.

 ** _Bella: Don't worry! Edward is coming over to handle the problem._**

My mind fixated on 'handle the problem,' that was what she had said as she left my truck, but she had also said, 'you', when she had left me in her driveway. I screeched as I flung my phone away from me.

FUCKIETY FUCK FUCK! A vampire and his entire vampire family were coming over to handle me for knowing their secret! A secret I did not ask to know! I hopped around as I tried to get my hiking shoes on while mentally cursing Bella the over-sharer. I would not stay here and be murdered in my own home! My poor parents would probably come home and be distraught at seeing my lifeless body here! I grabbed the backpack I had packed the night before and I sprinted downstairs. I grabbed a water bottle and a granola bar. Who knew how long I have to be hiding out in the forest. I froze as the wind blew the multitude of my mom's wind chimes. My breathings pace increased as my adrenaline spiked in my veins. What if they were coming from the front door? I sprinted back upstairs realizing I didn't have time to grab one of the guns in the cabinet downstairs; I grabbed my baseball bat and barricaded my bedroom door. I struggled with my window before it finally came free. I looked around the house and nodded to myself as I grabbed ahold of the vines climbing beside my window. I thanked God that I weighed so little in this moment as I climbed down quickly. I was also was thanking the lucky stars that I worked out everyday and had no problems with sprinting at break neck speeds into the forest once I jumped from the vines and my feet hit the ground. I controlled my breathing as I continued to sprint further into the forest. I took a left as the brambles and branches became tighter. I knew to my right I would be further into Forks, and I did not want to go closer to the bloodsuckers.

I screeched and attempted to swing my bat as Jasper Cullen appeared beside me. He was running at my pace and was attempting to speak to me. Like hell I would stop and just talk to the guy that wanted to suck my blood! He grabbed ahold of my bat and the force of it shocked me as I tripped and began rolling down the slight embankment. Once at the bottom I quickly jumped to my feet, and all of the blasted Cullens that went to my school were here, expect Edward. I could feel blood prickling my face as I kept my face facing the group of vampires and I took slow steps behind me as I pulled my pepper spray out from my backpack. Edward appeared then with Bella on his back, and I continued to back up as the clan stepped towards me with each step.

"Talia, are you alright?" Edward asked. Words, mostly curse words, filtered through my mind, and I saw Edward wince.

"We won't hurt you, we just need to talk. You need to come with us so we can do that," he suggested. Jasper took a step towards me, his eyes changing as he snarled.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Edward ordered as Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice tackled him and dragged him ran through my veins as Jasper's hungry eyes eyed with like a predator as he snarled against his family.

"Now, Talia, it's okay, we need to talk," Edward stated like I hadn't just witnessed his brother get carried off for suddenly getting hungry. I felt the blood on my face begin to trickle from whatever wound was up there. Well, that could explain his actions I suppose. I shuddered realizing that I was practically a walking hors d'oeuvre.

"Give me my bat back first," I retorted.

"What?" he asked,

"You heard me, bat first," I stated. He looked at Bella curiously as I glared at both of them, mostly Bella. Stupid! I officially hated her for getting me into this position!

Edward toed my bat with enough force that it slid to a stop at my feet. I picked it up, watching them carefully, before picking it up and sprinting off again. I ran with all my might before something tripped me up. I cursed as I went down and popped up again.

"Sorry we had to trip you," the one shorter than me stated. Well fuck! All of them but Jasper came back. Where did they come from? They multiplied like rabbits! Was she wearing high heels in the forest? What the hell was going on? I was so going crazy. I began backing up again as they stepped towards me.

"Talia, we need you to calm down, and just stop, so we can talk to you," Edward tried again as Bella dismounted him. I glared at her again. If I couldn't win this fight with these vampires then I could come back as a ghost as haunt her. A low growl erupted from Edward and I quirked an eyebrow. I took another step back and the group of vampires stopped. Edward put an arm out in front of Bella, keeping her back. They all were in a weird line, almost as if a barrier was holding them back.

"You guys scared?" I asked as I held my bat at the ready.

"You crossed into La Push's territory, we have a treaty that we will not enter into their lands," Edward stated. "You really need to come back," he insisted.

"Why would I do that? Besides, why are you guys honoring a treaty? Aren't ya'll a bunch of corpses anyways?" I asked curiously. The blonde one, Rosalie, snarled at my statement; well, at least she was a pretty corpse. She could be like normal dead things and be decomposing and having worms eating her.

I heard a loud growl from behind me as the bushes shook, and the ground shook, and basically everything shook. My heart pounded in my chest as giant assed wolves the size of fucking horses shot out of the bushes. My mouth dropped open. What the fuck was wrong with Washington!

"Talia, you may want to come over here," Bella insisted.

"Listen Mr. Wolf," I began at the wolf that came closer to my side, "You should really take your family and go now. These things are deadly, and will probably hurt you, run while you can," I stated with a determined nod. At this point I wasn't overly concerned with a pack of wolves trying to kill me when a supernatural batch of vampires were seeking to 'handle the problem.'

"Talia! Edward would never hurt you! He's never hurt me!" Bella insisted as she took a step closer to me.

"You should really stop talking! You are not helping at all, here! I mean, first you tell me vampires exist, and now I find out you're literally dating a sparkling slab of granite! Do you realize how crazy that makes you?" I asked as I gestured at the Cullens and their sparkling bodies as the sun peeked through the trees. At this point, I wasn't surprised anymore. I heard snorting behind me. Could the mutant wolves understand me?

"Thank you, Bella, but if I'm going to die, then I would prefer that the Wolf Family ate me over your talking slab of marble and his family drinking my life force," I added.

"Nobody will be killing anyone," a deep voice commanded from behind me, I squeaked in surprise as I swung my bat with all my might. It cracked against the naked torso of a He-Man I had not met before. I gasped as the man looked down at me like the noise had surprised him but not like he had actually felt anything.

"You must be, Talia, I'm Sam Uley, Emily's fiancé," he commanded.

"Your abs broke my bat!" I exclaimed. Of all the things to say, I wasn't freaking out about the werewolves, or the vampires, no, I was upset his abs broke my bat. I heard snickering behind Sam as the He-men all appeared. My eyes widened as Embry, Quil, Jacob, Jared, and even Paul came to form ranks around Sam. Paul actually came to stand beside me which really freaked me out. I mean, I still had a crush on the guy for pete's sakes and now I was going die!

"Are you alright?" Paul whispered softly at me as he checked my bleeding head. My mouth was still open as I held out the handle of my bat.

"Do your abs do that too or is just Sam's?" I asked curiously through my shock. I heard snickering behind me again as Paul gave me a soft smile.

"Talia, what Bella told you can not be repeated," Edward began. I looked at him incredulously.

"Ah, yes, because my first instinct when someone tells me blood sucking man eaters are forming an army and on the loose, is to tell more humans! I have always wanted to be committed!" I snapped angrily. I heard one of the other He-men snort behind me as Paul shook slightly.

"None of them will hurt you. I won't allow it," he growled.

"We're actually vegetarians. We don't drink human blood, just animal blood," Alice piqued up helpfully.

"What? How does that make you vegetarians? You're still eating meat! Well, drinking blood? I mean, yay for you guys for not drinking humans, but I don't know if vegetarian is the best word," I muttered.

"Talia, the Cullens and their family in Alaska don't drink human blood, but other vampires do, and this vampire was after me, but Edward killed him, and now his mate is after us and she's forming a vampire army and trying to kill me," Bella declared, "I just want us to be friends, I thought you had been-well, anyways, I'm so sorry for scaring you! I just thought we could have been friends!"

"Friends? You literally are a walking sack of crazy infused with really bad luck! I mean, I don't know if you noticed, but I gave you a ride home and it resulted in me being chased down by a herd of sparkling fairies and a furry pack of werewolves that broke my bat! That is the worst luck I have ever heard of!" I flayed my arms to make my point as she shrank back from the line and Edward growled lowly. Paul took a step forward and growled back, the rest of the wolves did too. I also realize that Paul was shirtless, and growling like a feral wolf. A blush heated up my face. He was really hot and that really freaked me out because I had never dealt with these emotions before!

So I did what seemed natural at that time, I growled too. Everyone stopped mid growl and stared at me.

"Did she just growl?" Emmett asked as he laughed. I blushed harder as Paul looked at me curiously.

"I take it humans don't growl," I muttered as Jared died laughing behind me and ruffled my hair. I glared at him.

"Okay, so quick question, but does this mean I die now because all the websites I read said that vampires kill people that find out their secrets?" I asked curiously. "Because if I was too die, I would rather the human wolves did it because at least they could make it look like I got attacked by an animal in the forest, and my parents don't know anything, so if you could not kill them, that would be great," I added.

"I already erased your browsing history. You're parents will never see what you were researching previously." Edward piqued up.

"You went into my room?" I asked with a frown. Paul growled again but this time I refrained from growling too.

"Well, Paul, I had no choice. If her parents find out and neither of them are one of yours, then you know what would have to happen," Edward growled back.

"What would happen?" I asked.

"They would either have to be changed or killed," he answered. I froze.

"You would kill my parents?" I asked softly. That was when I lost it. I chucked my destroyed bat at him and then I yanked out my pepper spray and charged at him.

"YOU SICK BASTARD IF YOU TOUCH MY PARENTS I'LL RIP OFF YOU'RE VERY IMPORTANT SPARKLING MALE VAMPIRE APPENDAGE!" I screeched. Paul was faster than me, he held me back and attempted to soothe me as anger coursed through my being. Someone could kill me that was fine but not my family.

"Paul! Let me go so I can kick his fairy ass!" I ordered as I struggled against the He-Man.

"Talia, you need to calm down, the Pack will never let anything happen to you or your parents," Paul soothed as I realized struggling was futile.

"I don't care about me," I muttered softly. "Well, I do," he muttered back as he began to set me down. I glared at Edward to keep myself acknowledging the blush on my cheeks at Paul's words. I eyed the piece of my bat on the ground.

"Talia, I can read your mind, and no, throwing that piece of your bat at me won't work," Edward declared. My head snapped up as Paul growled again.

"Stay out of her mind!"

"You can read minds?" I asked carefully. He nodded.

"Some supernatural beings have special powers too. Alice can see the future, Jasper can feel and control emotions, Emmett has super strength, and I can read minds," He added.

"And Rosalie is super prettiy," I supplied. He blinked at me as she smirked.

"What about you guys?" I asked curiously poking Paul. "You know, besides killer abs, pun intended," I added.

"It's part of our legends. We transform at will to protect the tribe from the Cold Ones, or vampires. Some of us have more enhanced abilities than the others, but all of us have super-senses," he answered.

"Oh," I stated. Part of the legends, something I wasn't apart of. I wasn't suppose to be involved in any of this. I wasn't dating a fairy and I wasn't Quileute. I could feel tears trying to force their way out but I held them back.

"So, you guys have to kill me, I guess?" I asked softly. Paul froze.

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

"That's what they do to people that find out secrets," I added.

"Talia, nobody is killing you," Sam commanded in a voice that vibrated to my soul. I felt calm wash over me, as I felt confident that nobody would kill me.

"Right, okay. So, last question, what else exists?" I asked curiously.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Do mermaids, and dragons, and leprechauns exist?" I asked. Everyone burst into laughter and I felt myself drawn inwards again. Both rivals were laughing at me, the human. I felt so out of place as their voices suffocated me. I could feel everything in me wanting to be done with this, whatever you called this. I just wanted to curl up in my bed and pretend none of this had ever happened.

I nodded to myself as I stepped to the side and began walking on the La Push side of the treaty. Everyone froze as Paul yanked me towards the wolves. I struggled against him.

"Put me down!" I ordered. He let go of me startled.

"Don't touch me," I commanded as I took a step away from him and the rest of the wolves.

"Listen, I promise I'll keep your secret, Edward; and Sam, I'm sorry you guys had your secret revealed when I wasn't suppose to know, but I promise I won't share it." I finished as I stepped back again. "And, if you guys decided to kill me, I just ask you leave my parents out of it, and Jared, I'll haunt you if you hurt Kim," I added with a nod.

"Talia-" Bella began as she stepped for me.

"NO! You stay back! I don't want you to tell me anything else! And at school, stay the hell away from me! I don't want anything to do with sparkling marble countertops or horse-sized wolves! You can guys do you, but I'm going home!" I declared as I turned around and began marching for the road.

"Let me take you home at least," Paul offered.

"NO! Just stay away from me, okay! All of you! Stay away!" I ordered as I jerked my hand from his grip and sprinted for the main road that ran through La Push. Tears pricked my eyes as Paul's broken face at my words burned into my mind. I finally broke through the forest and kept running home; I wasn't scared anymore, no I was hurt. I was upset that I had obviously hurt Paul, but I was also upset that I would never fit in. The one place I thought that maybe I had fit in, I didn't. Paul was never going to look at me, and that made my crush silly as I realized how stupid it was that I was even looking at him in that way. I laughed bitterly through my tears as I kept running. Of course, the one guy I'm head over heels for is a freaking werewolf. I chose to have a crush on a supernatural being. I was crazy. There was no two ways about it. I slowed as I ran across my front yard and barreled into the house. I sprinted through the living room, my feet pounding against the stairs. I stripped down in my bathroom and jumped into the shower. I let the hot water rain down on me as my mind tried wrapping itself around everything. I kept crying as I sat down in the tub. Why did I feel like I had just ripped my heart out? I was an idiot for allowing myself to fall for someone that was out of my league. And I hurt because the people I thought I could be friends with were not my friends. I wasn't like them; I was just the waitress from Forks. A violent sob ripped through me as a distressed wolf howl pierced my ears. I just wanted to go home, but I wasn't sure where that was anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Talia's POV**

I pushed my cereal around the salad bowl I was eating out of while I watched cartoons in my pajamas.

"You okay, kid?" Daddy asked me curiously as he paused in straightening his tie. I shrugged. He frowned as he sat beside me.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked me with concern marring his features. In hindsight, having not slept all night, and being up before the crack of dawn in oversized pajamas and a cocoon of blankets shouldn't be so worrisome. But, I suspect that it was because I had an entire box of Coco Puffs in one of my mom's oversized salad bowls and was eating through it like a ravenous wolf that caught his attention that something was wrong with me. My throat constricted as the word wolf resounded in my mind.

"Daddy, you'll be late," I whispered softly as I nodded at the clock on the wall.

"Well, work can wait," he stated as he undid his tie and yanked off his suit jacket. "Give me a quick second kiddo," he stated before sprinting off to his and momma's bedroom. He came back a few minutes later with one of the spare comforters momma preferred for warm Tennessee summers, another salad bowl, the milk jug and the family sized box of Lucky Charms. He jumped onto the couch and curled up in the lighter comforter beside me. He made quick work of pouring himself the entire box of Lucky Charms.

"So, what episode of Darkwing Duck is this?" he asked me curiously through his third bite of cereal.

"It's the parody one of Spider-man," I answered.

"Ooh! I love that one!" Daddy exclaimed as he leaned forward to turn the cartoon up. I smiled at his goofy grin, as he and I got lost in the animated series. It reminded me of when I was child and I was sick or just mentally drained from school and Daddy would take the day off from work to watch our favorite cartoons together; and eat about as unhealthily as daughters and daddies do together without supervision. At some point, I had drifted off to sleep, the rain pattering against the ceiling, the sounds of the TV, and the steady breathing of Daddy lulled me to a deep sleep.

 _"Mommy! Mommy!" cried a little voice. I felt myself pause from my work at making fried chicken as four muddy little boys came running in through the back door. They were holding up their findings from the outside world for me to inspect and I cooed and awed over each of them. They were all fairly young, under the age of seven. The two eldest looked like twins, they were about the same height, and tanner than me, but they both had deep blue eyes, and black hair. The younger two, looked identical also, with a smirk plastered on their paler features. Their eyes were almost black, as was their hair._

 _"How's baby sister, Momma?" one of the younger twins demanded as they ran up to place an ear on my belly. Dream me seemed unphased to look down and find a massive-sized belly keeping me from seeing my feet. I laughed._

 _"She's kicking today. I think she can't wait to meet you guys!" I declared. They cheered as they kissed my belly. They sprinted back out the back door, their muddy footprints marking up a once shining kitchen floor. I shook my head as I peeked out the kitchen window. There, in all of his glory, was an older Paul walking in through the back gate. He hoisted up two of the boys in the air as the other two tackled him around his legs. He laughed boisterously as his dad, and my parents walked in through the gate behind him. The four boys then tackled their grandpas as all of the boys rough housed outside for a few moments; before giving their grandmother sweet kisses and flowers they had picked for her. I giggled to myself as I watched. Peace filled my heart as Paul looked up and spotted me through the window while two of the boys hung off of him. He gave me the identical smirk that all four of his sons had; and I felt my knees grow weak as I smiled back. I was home. My face scrunched up in pain as I felt the baby kick violently against my belly. I gasped out in pain as she kicked me again. I saw Paul's smirk fading and the scene before me, as the pain intensified. No, nothing could be wrong, I was home, I was-_

"Ow!" I muttered in pain as I found myself on our hardwood floors. I looked up and saw my dad's leg twitch as it kicked off a couch pillow while he snored on the couch. The pillow fell on my legs and I sighed. Of course, I had just been kicked off of the couch. I was still just Talia, just the waitress from Forks, and I was still crazy; although now, I could add dreaming about werewolves and having werewolf children on the list of reasons why I was insane. I wasn't sure if that comforted me or made me feel more terrible. I heard the doorbell ring then and my brow furrowed. I glanced over at daddy, but he rolled further into the couch as his snoring continued. I stood up and marched to the door, idly wondering what time it was now. A yawn escaped my lips as I swung the door open. I blinked at the He-man standing on the other side of it before I closed the door. His hand shot out before the door could close in his face.

"Talia, please just listen. Just come with me, and talk to Paul and hear about what we have to say about-"

"What about Embry? I have no idea what you're talking about remember?" I retorted.

"What about Sue's? Hmm? You haven't been to work, and judging by the time and your appearance I'm guessing you skipped school. Just talk to Paul, please," he begged. My heart tugged when he said Paul's name but I shook my head.

"I'm not apart of this, and I don't want to be!" I retorted in a hushed angry whisper.

"But Paul is going crazy! Please! Just come with me and talk to him!" he angrily whispered back. I poked his chest and he looked surprised. "Then why isn't that He-man standing on my front porch?" I retorted.

"Because you told him to leave you alone, Talia, he's trying to give you the space you asked for,"

"And why aren't you?"

"I'm not really great at boundaries," he added with a shrug. "Please?" I shook my head and tried to shut the door again. A low growl emitted from him as he grabbed my wrist.

"Fine, then I'll just take you with me until you listen to reason!" he retorted as he yanked me forward.

"Talia! Hey, honey is everything alright?" Daddy's voice floated to us causing Embry to freeze. I smirked at him.

"Daddy! Daddy! Come quick! This salesman is trying to get through the door! He won't let go!" I cried out in my best-scared voice. Embry's eyes widened as an expletive and several threats emitted from daddy's mouth as his feet thundered to the front door. Embry bolted at inhumane speeds. Daddy stepped onto the porch, his broad frame blocking my view from the outside world.

"You alright, Tals?" Daddy asked me seriously as he turned back to face me. I nodded solemnly before hugging him tightly.

"Did you see where he ran off to?" Daddy asked as he shut the front door and peeked out the window. I shook my head.

"Well, if he ever tries that again, he will be a dead man," Daddy stated as he closed the blinds. "Well, kiddo, want to make waffles?"

"Dark chocolate waffles with vanilla ice cream on top?" I asked curiously with my best puppy dog eyes and matching pout.

"What other kind is there?" he retorted as he headed into the kitchen with a wry grin. I laughed as I followed behind him. I bit my lip as I glanced at the front door before shaking my head and helping daddy with the waffles.

Daddy groaned as he leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach. I laughed softly.

"Tals, you barely touched your waffles," he stated softly as his chair thunked back to the floor. I gave him a soft smile and a shrug.

"Kiddo, it's not like my little princess to not eat her weight in waffles, what's on your mind?" he tried again, "is it that older boy?" he questioned. My mind flashed back to that image of dream Paul and those four messy boys and my heart ached before I sighed.

"Daddy, have you ever felt like you didn't belong somewhere, but then one day, you just know, you will have a place? Like, you know it's crazy, but you just know that one day, you will get there, you will feel like you're at home?" I asked as I pushed my waffle around my plate, it growing soggy from the melted ice cream. He sighed deeply before looking at me and chuckling.

"When I was growing up, I never felt like I really belonged anywhere. Sure, I enjoyed working around the farm, and I liked school alright, I played football, I was heavily involved, but nothing ever felt right," he stated, "Don't get me wrong, your grandparents were my family, but I always felt like I was missing something," he shook his head, "this might sound crazy, but one day, I skipped practice, a real sin in a small town that reveres football as much as they do church," he chuckled, " and on a whim, I drove out past county lines, and headed out towards the boondocks. Anyways, I ended up coming upon this arts festival thing, and it was probably the most hippiest thing I had ever seen. I mean, here I am, in my letterman jacket surrounded by paint splatters and peace signs," I smiled softly as he chuckled again, "and something kept compelling me, so I walked through the outdoor festival, past the tents, and vendors, and I came upon this woman," he paused with a faraway look in his eyes, "she was in one of those gypsy skirts, barefoot, bangles around her ankles, and she was dancing with a tambourine, and my eyes locked with her sea-foam ones," his voice trailed off as the weight of the memory hit him again. "Were you lost?" I whispered softly not wishing to break his trance. Daddy shook his head, "No, I was home," he stated matter-of-factly.

"What did you do?" I asked. "I listened to her song, and then afterwards, I asked her what her name was, and then I spent all afternoon in her presence as she took me around and explained everything to me. I remember by the end of it, I was sitting on a pillow in someone's tent eating some curry type thing," he laughed again, "My letterman jacket was wrapped around her shoulders, and my jeans were rolled up and cuffed, and I was barefoot like her," he looked at me intently "I got home late that night to one pissed off coach, but it didn't matter,"

"Why not?"

"Maybe it's crazy, Tals, but I believe in soul mates, I believe in falling in love, granted it takes work to keep a relationship together; but I believe when you find the one, you grow up and mature for them. You became a man, or woman, and you love them, truly love them." He shook his head, "I know you haven't really dated, but it'll happen for you, there will be a guy that makes your heart pause and then beat crazily, and he will be everything that infuriates you but also makes you melt; and he's going to the kind of guy that matches you. He will be weak where you are strong, and you will be weak where he is strong. But you will see the world through his eyes, and vice versa," he paused again as he measured my expression, "It sounds crazy, I know, and mushy; but that night something inside me changed when I saw Beth. Football didn't seem as important anymore, and it made a lot of the silly things I had been involved in with my friends insignificant. You know the rest really, we married when we both turned eighteen; which happed to be less than a year later, and then you came along when we were nineteen. Kind of unexpected you were," he added with a laugh, "but when I held you in my arms for the first time, I was sitting beside your momma; and I remember looking into your perfect blue eyes, and knowing, you two were my world. Everything I had ever hoped and dreamed for, was in that room with me; and I didn't need anything else as long as you two were smiling at the end of the day," he finished with a reminiscent smile on his face.

"You'll have that feeling one day, about a guy, a place, a group, and honey when you have that feeling of belonging, don't you dare let it go," he stated seriously before kissing the top of my head and cleaning up the dishes. I brought my knees to my chest as I contemplated his words.

That night I paused in front of Momma and Daddy's bedroom. She was in the shower in their bathroom, but the bedroom door was slightly ajar. Daddy was on the phone with his boss. I could hear the guy screaming at him, but he didn't seem very phased; I saw him smiling at the picture of us on the day I was born. He was sitting beside Momma in the picture, my parents' smiles lit up the hospital room. I smiled softly, knowing daddy should never have taken the day off from his new job, but knowing he did it anyways to see me smile at the end of the day. I softly tiptoed from their door and headed to my bedroom. I stared outside for a while, watching the woods but never opening the window. For a brief moment, I could have sworn I saw animal eyes the color of Paul's staring back at me. I shook my head to rid my thoughts of Paul as I curled into bed. Maybe my daddy was right, I would find a place to belong, but I had to remind myself that it wasn't with Paul Lahote. I didn't belong in his world.

* * *

 **Paul's POV**

It had been two weeks; two, long, miserable weeks without speaking to Talia Edwards. I wound up sitting at the diner everyday hoping she would show up. Everyday, I silently prayed that she would just walk in with her sweet smile. Just once for those blue eyes to look into my soul and see me. I was going crazy with these feelings inside me. I wanted nothing more than to burst into her home and declare my love for her; which I wouldn't do because: a) she didn't want me anywhere near her because of the whole 'furry little problem thing' and b) because I wasn't some motherfucking creeper.

All of us were worried about her. Kim was distraught that she wasn't answering her calls or texts. She did receive one text from her, and it simply read:

 _I know, and I understand. I will not tell anyone your secret, and I will stay out of La Push so you guys can go back to your normal lives._

I had phased when Kim read the message out loud. Right there, on the spot, because damn it! Didn't that pocket-sized woman know that I couldn't just pretend she never existed? She had come into my world, and I had never expected it, never expected that this tiny, little woman would change everything. I wanted to be better, do better; I wanted to see that girl's smile every single day. The world would be right if I could hear her laugh! Fuck it! Not even the Pack was the same! She had affected all of us with her southern charm.

Besides Jared and Kim, I knew everyone didn't know her as well; but they were in our thoughts, and they were there the day everything changed. They all fell in love with her, not in the same way I had; that would be freaky as fuck and I would gut them with my canines if they had. No, they loved her because she was Pack. It didn't matter that they didn't know her super well yet; they knew she completed me, and that was all that mattered. If she completed me, then she completed the family.

They all bemoaned over her delicious 'thank you' desserts that dad and me enjoyed that I never let any of them have, but thought about how good they were all the time. They all were both amused and impressed by her display with the leech lover and her merry gang of bloodsuckers; excluding Jacob, he was a bit miffed she called Bella loony. I mean, she attempted to attack that mind reading leech, _and_ she attempted to hit the emo-leech with a bat, _and_ she actually _did_ hit Sam with her bat. Then she yanked out pepper spray when that failed her! Hell, even Leah was impressed with her. She and Seth had been watching from the bushes as backup just in case that day, and Leah was hard to impress! I mean, Quil burped the alphabet backwards in time with Embry's beat boxing and Leah just rolled her eyes at us! But not Talia! No, sir! She thought my imprint was impressive.

That pocket-sized woman had become my entire existence and she didn't want me. She didn't want to see me, ever again. As each day passed, I felt even more agonizing pain as her face danced across my mind. Every encounter we ever had poured across my vision, and her sweet scent flooded my senses. I was completely lost to her. Everything she was, everything she would be, and everything she had been; I was irrevocably hers, forever. These feelings scared me. Terrified me, even. I was Paul Lahote, 'bad boy' extraordinaire. Anytime I was afraid of something, I squashed my fears deep down and faced whatever it was head on. But she didn't want me, and I wanted her to be happy. I wanted her to smile, and I would not, could not, take that away from her; and if me never contacting her again made her smile, then I would do it, if only she smiled. I was thankful that since I imprinted on her, that we were allowed to circle her house in wolf form and count it as part of our 'territory' now. I would have done it anyways, but I was thankful the leeches' scents didn't cross to this point in the woods anymore.

Every second I wasn't at the diner, I was running patrol; I wasn't sure what to do with these feelings that were flooding my senses. When my mom left, dad had made me work with him around the house to help channel my emotions, and every time after that when I had an influx of emotions, I did just that: I either worked out or I worked my butt off at a job. That's what I was doing now. I could hear my Pack-mates thoughts of concern for me. They thought I would run myself to a haggard state, and maybe I was already there. Maybe I would kill myself from working so hard, but I didn't know what to do with the intensity of these feelings, so I ran patrol anyways.

* * *

 **Talia's POV**

Bella would attempt to communicate with me, but I ignored her. Thankfully, the gang of vampires that followed her around didn't try to speak to me. I only had one class anyways. I threw myself into my schoolwork, my online grades for Washington State had never looked better, and my first period class at Forks High wasn't too shabby either, as it rested at a nice ninety-nine point six. I had called out of the diner and eventually, after much coaxing from Sue, I finally told her that I thought it would be best if I stayed out of La Push. We hadn't really talked since. She had left a voicemail on my phone every single day wishing me well and hoping I could come in and chat with Sam Uley about everything. When she had mentioned him, I knew she knew what I had unintentionally stumbled upon. Kim, Emily, and Sue were fairly relentless. They called me on a daily basis and left voicemails on my cell. I never answered their calls or texts, and I was considering blocking their calls; but I always stopped myself when I tried.

I had found a place amongst Kim and Sue, and the diner had become a safe place for me. It was hard to turn back on everything I had started to deeply care about. Maybe this wasn't conducive to healing and moving on, but apart of me desired to not forget. I know I had become a girl on autopilot. I was easily working through my schoolwork, getting ahead on it, reading book after book, and I even started a novel. I desired to forget everything, to leave the secrets behind me to heal my hurt, but as each day passed, I craved nothing more than to sprint to La Push. I groaned as I flopped down on our couch. Why couldn't I have normal teenager problems? Zits, why couldn't it be zits? Why did it have to be existential issues and a crush on a werewolf?

Embry, or my personal stalker as I liked to call him, had taken to following me around everyday. He would be standing there in the forest staring at me as I got into my truck. The first day, he had stood in my yard and tried to approach me; and I had gone back inside and locked all my doors and didn't come out for the whole day. Then, he would be standing there everyday when I got back from school, and he always would follow me around the grocery store when I went shopping instead of mom. He even was following me around when my parents dragged me to the diner in Forks for dinner! That He-man never left my side! Even at night, I could turn off the downstairs lights and see him staring at me through our living room windows!

"Honey, what's wrong?" Momma asked me as she put her paintbrush down and put her hands on her hips. I paused. I had been wiggling and sighing on the couch in the sunroom where she was painting. I hadn't realized that I hadn't been reading my book I had brought out there. No I was thinking about _him._ Curse Paul Lahote!

"Nothing, Momma," I answered, "Sorry to have bothered you," I stated as I adjusted my cotton shorts and settled onto the couch. I stared blankly at page three again.

"Right, Talia, I don't buy that for one minute, now spill, what happened?" she pressed as she took my book from me and sat beside me on the couch. I groaned.

"Is it that boy you liked?" she asked curiously. I blushed.

"I don't know," I muttered as I stared at the red paint smeared on her arms.

"Well, tell me what you're feeling then," she pressed. I sighed.

"I found something out, something I was accidentally told, and it wasn't that person's place to tell me, and it isn't my secret to know," I started. Mom frowned.

"Is it a dangerous secret?" she pressed in her serious mom voice. Well, yes mom, there were blood sucking corpses and furry people sprinting around the woods playing cops and robbers, it was very dangerous.

"It's nothing like what you're thinking, no," I added with a shake of my head, "Just normal people drama," I winced at my lame statement but Momma nodded and smiled encouragingly at me. Great, so she didn't notice the lie.

"Anyways, now, I feel weird because I really liked the group and I thought I could belong; but then I found this out, and now I feel isolated because this wasn't anything I was suppose to be apart of. And well, now, I dunno," I sighed as I flopped dramatically on the couch.

"Does this have anything to do with that La Push cutie that keeps coming to our house and following you around for the last two weeks?" Mom asked curiously.

"What?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Try as you might, I am your mother, and I am not stupid. I know when an attractive man is following my daughter around, are you in trouble?" she asked in a hushed whisper. I shook my head. "Is he the one you liked?" she asked. I shook my head again and she frowned, "then why is he following you around?"

"I think he wants me to talk to everyone and hear them out,"

"Oh, well, why don't you?" she asked curiously as if the issue was so simple.

"What?" I asked giving momma an incredulous look.

She chuckled softly, "Honey, why don't you hear them out, just once? Maybe they want you apart of the group as much as you desire to be apart of it; but maybe they want their opportunity to tell you their story first; after all, you did say that this person who told you the secret wasn't theirs to tell right?"

"Yeah, but I mean, I wouldn't belong really, I'm not like them," I finished lamely with the shake of my head.

She huffed, "Talia, you have fair skin with blue eyes, and yet; they accepted you when you first started at Sue's; and kiddo, that boy has been persistently following you around for two weeks, granted if he keeps at it I'm probably going to get your father involved because it's creepy; but it seems like to me, they're putting in a lot of work to fight for you to be apart of their group," she smiled at me and kissed the top of my head, "Just think about it sweetheart, but what could it hurt giving them the chance they ask for just once?" she asked before she turned back to her painting. I frowned as I shifted on the couch again.

"Go in another room while you contemplate life and pretend to read your book, I can't focus on my painting with your troubled aura suffocating me," Momma stated as she flung paint at my face. I startled in surprise as the wet green paint splattered on my cheek. I grinned sheepishly at momma before taking my book and heading to another room in the house.

* * *

I jumped as the doorbell rang. I had been baking like a mad woman previously. I frowned as I looked out the door and saw no one. I rolled my eyes, it was probably Embry again, expect he was just usually there; he didn't really make contact with me outside the first two incidents. My frown deepened as the wind howled against the house. I double-checked to make sure the house was locked. Momma and Daddy left for Seattle for the entire weekend, and I was home alone. I shivered as the feeling of being completely alone settled into my bones. I bit my lip as I went back into the kitchen to check on my monkey bread.

I was sitting at the kitchen table indulging in cookies and milk several hours later when the banging on my door began. I fell back in my chair as I had been rocking in it in a way my grandmother would scold me for. I groaned as I rubbed my head in pain. I bolted upright as I heard something jingling my locks. I cursed myself for leaving my cell phone upstairs in my room.

I carefully crept around the kitchen and peeked around the doorframe to check out the front door. I gulped as something heavy shoved itself against my door. The door shuddered, as it sounded like someone had just thrown their entire body weight against the door.

Well, shit. Dying by random burglar hadn't really crossed my mind. I had just assumed the He-men or the sparkling vampires would do me in. I suppose once you realize that the supernatural world exists, you just don't think humans are going to be your problem anymore. I cringed as the wind picked up and the beating increased on my door. I took a deep breath and pushed myself off of the wall from the kitchen and tried to sprint to my parent's bedroom. I shrieked as the door burst open and I dove behind the couch. I frantically looked around for anything to aid me in my quest to save myself. I heard heavy boots thud against the floor. My brow furrowed as I realized the person's feet sounded staggered.

No, no, I would not die like this. I would not die without a first kiss, or at least the chance to tell Paul I had a crush on him. Hell, I would not die until I had at least given the He-men their chance to talk to me! My heart was beating erratically as I heard my mom's lamp break and someone cruse as they got tangled up in her doorway beads as they stumbled into the living room. I momentarily thanked having a hippie for a mother since her decorations seemed to stall the burglar. I took a deep breath as I realized they were getting closer to me. Thank goodness I was small enough to not be seen in the dark.

"What the hell is this?" they slurred as they fell over Momma's easel. I heard them fall against the floor as her easel clattered to the floor. They cursed again as they slipped in her paints. I took in a deep breath. Something in my head snapped as I thought about Paul. My mind went back to the dream I had of us together. My hand flew to my stomach as tears pricked my eyes. I wanted that. I wanted to know what it was like to love someone so much that you created life with them. I wanted to know what it was like to desire nothing more than to see someone smile. I wanted Paul.

I shrank against the back of the couch as I heard the male stumble over to the TV and curse as he fell over that too. I just knew that everything in my body craved to see Paul again, even if it was one last time, and I would be damned if I let some crazed man find me in my own home; and kill me because I was here when he broke in. So, I did what I do best: I panicked.

I jumped up from my hiding place and screeched a war cry at the top of my lungs as I jumped onto the couch and charged at the man. I threw myself around his back and held on with all my might and I continued screeching like a banshee. I began pounding against his head with my tiny fists. I started scratching everything I could reach on the man. He cursed at me as he fought against me in the dark. I felt tears sting my eyes as my breath was knocked out of me as the man threw his entire back against the wall. My hold grew tighter despite the pain shooting through my head. At that point, I only remember biting the shit out of the man's ear. It was right there, and I was dazed, and my mind was really focused on this one mantra:

 _Don't die, don't die, don't die or you can't see Paul again, don't die, don't fucking die, Edwards!_

I am not suggesting this was my proudest moment as the man slammed me against the wall again and I fell off. His boot kicked my stomach and I grunted in pain before rolling on the floor and popping back up again on my feet. I tackled the man around his legs. The inner football player inside Daddy would be so proud if he could have seen that. The man and I crashed on the ground and we began wrestling. My cheek stung from his fist as it had glanced off the side of my face. Thankfully, I had moved enough that the floor took most of the blow. I continued to punch, kick, scratch, and bite anything in my reach. I wiggled and squirmed around enough that he was never able to put in me in a wrestling hold or get ahold of me at all. He dazed me as I felt a fist connect with my stomach. My breath was knocked from me as he jumped to his feet. I rolled again to avoid his boot aimed for my face and I popped back up on my feet. I charged the man, screeching again. At this point though, I yanked my book off of the coffee table that I had left there earlier in the day, and I charged the man again screaming, "FOR NARNIA!" while I clocked him with all the force I had in his face with my tomb of a book. He grunted in pain, and fell backwards. So, I took that as an opportune time to continue beating him relentlessly with my oversized book.

I don't really remember much after that, but that's about the time Charlie Swan showed up. Apparently, my war cry was loud enough that neighbors had heard me despite our home being secluded and called him because they thought I was being murdered.

He rushed into my home, gun drawn, threw the lights on and found me using my new book as a weapon as I continued assaulting the man's face. Charlie had yanked me off of the man as his partner handcuffed the guy. Apparently, he had been breaking into a lot of people's houses recently around the Forks area, though this time, he picked the wrong house.

In the end, he went to jail with the bloodiest face I have ever seen, and I smirked proudly at him as he glared at me while he was shoved into the police car. Hey, I just fought off a human home invasion. I was basking in my awesomeness at this moment. My adrenaline was also coursing through my body so crazily that I'm pretty certain I could fly, but that's not really important.

"You alright?" Charlie asked me while I fidgeted on my couch. Now that the lights were on I could see how messed up the house was. I felt a bit bad that momma's easel was broken, her hanging doorway beads were laying on the floor or barley hanging onto the doorway, our coffee table was busted, and my book was bloodied beyond help, but I won to live another day.

I nodded. "I called your parents, they're on their way. Would you like me to call someone to come stay with you while we finish up here and for when we leave?" Charlie asked me as he sat in front of me on a kitchen chair. Apparently, at some point the guy had slammed me into the coffee table. My eyes were taking in the cracked table, and I idly wondered how angry momma would be that her new table was broken before a full year had passed at our new house. I also wondered if she would get some kind of warranty or replacement on the thing. Did the furniture shop replace broken furniture that grown men had flung teenage women into?

"No, Charlie," I stated shaking my head again. I wasn't entirely sure whom I would call. _Paul_ , my mind chanted. I shook my head. No, no Paul. Not yet, not now. I didn't even have his number and I didn't want to bother Kim or Emily. I mean, it wasn't that I wasn't freaking out internally, because I was, but I didn't want to disturb any of them. I mean, I had been ignoring all of them for two weeks, and Embry had been trying to connect with me, and maybe momma was right; I hadn't been giving them a chance. So, I didn't have a right to call any of them and ask them to stay with me until my parents came home.

"Well, let me take you down to the hospital and have 'ole Carlise check you out, I want to make sure you're okay," Charlie stated as he shined a flashlight in my eyes as his brow creased in concern.

"NO!" was my panicked response. Charlie looked taken back and I could feel my chest tightening again. I didn't want a vampire checking me over, not alone, no. I shook my head,

"I really think I'm fine Charlie, honest," I tried. He didn't look convince so I put on my best puppy dog pout despite my bruised face, "I don't want to go without my parents, I just want to wait here for them, okay?" I asked in my best and most innocent voice. He sighed as his partner called for him over his body radio.

"Yeah, all right, but I'm going to be checking on you periodically until they get here, okay?" he asked. I nodded dutifully. The partner cursed over the radio as he struggled with the burglar. Charlie frowned.

"I better help him get him behind bars, I'm going to call someone to get your door bolted until your dad gets home," Charlie stated. I shook my head, "You deal with the burglar, I got the door, daddy taught me what to do," Charlie looked like he was about to say something but he cursed as his partner shouted for help on the radio and he sprinted out. My body shook as I realized I had all of this excess energy.

I examined our front door and I frowned slightly. That guy had really done a number on it. I shook my head as I ran to the backdoor. I quickly unlocked it as I grabbed planks of two by fours that daddy had piled behind the house. They were suppose to go in his work shed but he and I hadn't had the time to build that yet; so, most of his resources were sitting on a tarp outside. He had been using the garage and his bedroom to keep his tools. I carried several planks in before I locked the back door behind me. I set the planks down in front of our trashed front door and hurried to mom and dad's room. I pulled out a box of the longest screws I could find and grabbed daddy's power drill.

I set to work screwing each plank into our doorframe. It was busted in some places, but I knew using the long screws with the planks would keep it against our wall until daddy came back to fix it. I knew he would be pretty pissed off if I screwed the planks into the actual wall when I didn't have to exactly; though, I was pretty certain he would forgive me in this instance if I chose to anyways.

My hands shook as I put the drill up. I had boarded up the entire doorway. Each plank was against the plank under it tightly. I began to pace as my eyes wondered around the living room. I could feel panic setting in as I realized that I was alone. I could call Charlie again but he would probably insist that his daughter and her merry band of vampires babysit me. I shuddered at that thought as I marched into the kitchen to take an aspirin for the pain that was finally setting into my body. My eyes zoned in on the kitchen. I looked for anything out of place, but mentally cursed myself at the baked goods neatly put away on the counter and all of my dishes I had used were put away and cleaned. My eyes zeroed in on my abandoned cookies and milk and I quickly picked up my fallen chair and began wiping down the table. I threw the cookies away as I put the milk glass in the dishwasher. I bit my lip as my head swarmed with thoughts.

I jumped again as the wind howled against my house. I needed something to do, and fast or I was probably going to call Charlie begging him to take me to the lion's den to be babysat. I marched into the living room with cleaning supplies. I began scrubbing everything down, silently thanking the cops for having taken pictures of everything so I could actually clean. I wasn't really sure what to do with the door or mom's easel. My eyes landed on our coffee table and I smiled to myself as an idea formed in my mind. I grunted as I pushed the heavy table in front of our doorway. I flipped it on its side as I pushed it flush against my wooden planks. Then I leaned the broken door and the broken easel against the coffee table. This way, if anyone tried breaking in again, I had an alarm so to speak. I sighed in relief before turning my attention to the mess of paint around the living room. I began scrubbing our floors vigorously.

At some point, after having cleaned the living room twice, mom and daddy called, their voices were panicked as they told me that they were stuck in traffic. Some big collision had happened and they were stuck in Seattle; I assured them I was okay, and would be until they got home. Eventually they hung up, and I curled up on our couch clutching one of the ends of mom's broken easel to my chest. I intended to use the pointy, splintered part as a weapon if someone else broke in. I shivered violently as the night's events began to set into my mind.

I needed to shower, but I was too afraid to go upstairs. I was much too afraid to do much anything else than sit with my knees tucked to my chest on our couch. I could feel tears prick my eyes as I turned the TV on. I put on another cartoon but I wasn't really watching it. My mind swarmed with 'what if's' as I thought of the possibilities of more burglars coming into the house. I shivered violently at my thoughts and a soft whimper escaped my lips.

* * *

 **Paul's POV**

"Dammit Sam! Let me go!" I yelled as I tried to shake the man off. He, Jared, and Quil were wrestling me into my house.

"No! You're going home to shower, eat, and rest! That's an order, Paul!" Sam alpha commanded. I growled.

"I have to go check on her!" I shouted.

"NO!" He ordered. "You've been running patrols non-stop for two weeks! You look like death! Now trust that your Pack brothers will check on her and go to fucking sleep!" he ordered as he shoved me into my bedroom. I could hear my dad thanking Sam and I felt bad. I didn't mean to worry anyone, especially, not dad. I sighed as my mattress creaked under my weight as my emotions choked me. I still had no idea what to do with them and now I was being forced to rest, and I was pretty sure, that I couldn't do that, not with all of these feelings driving me crazy; plus, if I couldn't see her, then I could at least protect her from vampires; hence throwing myself into patrols. I had killed two newborns that came onto our lands so far. I was frustrated though that the redhead kept evading our efforts. I had almost had her multiple times but then she barely escaped. My head fell into my hands as I tried making sense of everything.

I heard dad approaching my door, and I heard his deep breath before he knocked. I didn't answer knowing he would come in to check on me anyways. His footfalls thumped across my floor before I felt his weight shift my bed as he sat down by my side.

"Son, it's going to work out, maybe not today, and maybe not tomorrow, but have faith that it will," he stated.

"You and mom didn't work out," I pointed out as I looked up from my hands. "I mean, what if me and Talia don't work out? She doesn't even want anything to do with me and she doesn't even know about the imprinting. She doesn't accept my wolf, dad,"

"Did she say that exactly?"

"She said she didn't want anything to do with me," I replied.

"But she never said it was because of your wolf did she? Listen kid, you don't know her yet. Not really, not enough to know why she ran, you just know she did. That doesn't mean she doesn't accept you, and I mean _all_ of you, furry problem included," he stated, "Now, when I say have faith, do that. If you truly believe she is the one, and not just because of your imprint; but because you know, then work for it. Stop wearing yourself to death and really focus in on these emotions. What do you want? What is your heart telling you it needs? Then, go and work like hell to get it, to get her. Take care of yourself, and show her that no matter what, you aren't going anywhere," he added. "Now, as for me and your mom, I won't lie, all of us are human. People are constantly changing, and if they're not then they aren't growing, and sometimes people change into something bad. What happened blindsided me. That wasn't the woman I knew and loved, and that wasn't the woman that knew and loved you, either" he sighed deeply before resting a hand on my shoulder, "Paul, I can't promise that this will work out for you and her, imprint or not; but I can promise that even one moment with the person that changes your whole world is worth the effort. Maybe your mom and me didn't work out, I can't change that; but I don't regret loving her and I am thankful I tried. So you have to ask yourself what you want and if you're willing to try for it, for her, for yourself, or if you're content to sit back and never try. If you do that, then you damn well better not kick yourself when you're old for not trying," he stood up then and nodded at me, "Get in the shower, get some rest, and just remember: life is risky, there's no guarantee, if you're so damn worried about getting a refund if it breaks, then you're not really living; life doesn't have a warranty. Now, help yourself," and with that, he shut my door and walked back out. I leaned back on my bed, my mind buzzing with everything my dad said. It didn't take long before exhaustion from the last two weeks overtook my body and I was in a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Talia's POV**

I jumped again as something rustled the house. I prayed it was the wind, but another thump resounded and I shrieked. It sounded like it came from the attic. I clutched the pointy stick before jumping in my seat as I heard the noise again. I heard something beat against our back door and I jumped to my feet, my makeshift shank clattering to the floor. My breathing intensified as I crept along the living room and to the doorway leading to our sunroom. I peered around the glass, trying not to be seen but also, trying to see what the heck was outside my house. My breath coated the windows of the sunroom, and I squinted as I tried seeing what was out there. I was pretty certain I could make out an animal body. I squinted harder as I crept further into the sunroom. My brow furrowed as the animal looked more dog-like in the dark than anything. I sighed deeply, oh thank heavens it was just Embry!

I flipped on the outside lights and ran outside barefooted.

"Embry! Oh, man, you really frightened me! I'm so glad it's you because—" I stopped in my tracks as the animal walked out of the shadows. It growled deeply and I squeaked. Fuck.

"Um…Embry?" I asked softly as I winced as the wolf bared its teeth at me and began to crouch. I knew it wasn't Paul, there was something in me that just _knew_ it wasn't him; but I had assumed if not Paul, then surely it was Embry. I eyed the wolf carefully and the realization that this wolf was not horsed sized set in before the panic.

"Ah, listen, Mr. Wolf-" the wolf growled loudly as it stepped closer to me. I backed away slowly holding my hands out, I winced, "Mrs. Wolf…?" I trailed off again, wincing; this wasn't any better of a way to die. I took another step back.

"If you're really a Quileute that can shape-shift into a wolf at will, then hey, no reason to eat me right? Sam said you and the vampires wouldn't. Are there miniature versions of the wolves?" I questioned as I took another step back.

"TALIA!" I heard a voice screech. I winced as the wolf growled with a feral sound that made my back shiver.

"Please, please, whoever is yelling for me, I hope to God you have super hearing," I whispered as I watched the wolf taking another step back.

"TALIA! DAMMIT ANSWER ME! STOP WHISPERING" the voice screamed. I winced as the wolf snapped its jaws in my direction, as the growl was louder.

"Stop shouting, in back yard," I stated in a soft volume. Then the wolf was sprinting at me. I screamed bloody murder before turning on my heel and sprinting back to my house. Or, you know, I would have, had I not ran into the warm and chiseled chest of a He-man.

I was instantly shoved behind their naked torso as a feral growl ripped through their chest. There seemed to be a moment where time stood still. I heard the wolf whimper before the sound of it running off. Did a real wolf and a werewolf just have an alpha standoff over me? What the hell was my life coming to? This was insane!

The He-man turned around then. I didn't need to see his face to know that it wasn't Paul. I couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" Embry exclaimed at me, "who in their right mind goes outside to play with a dangerous animal?" he hissed.

"In my defense, I thought the wolf was you. We could point fingers all night on whether I shouldn't of or should have went outside; or if it's your fault because you've been stalking me for two weeks; or we could go inside and get warm," I nodded before turning on my heel and head inside. This time I didn't mind that Embry followed after me.

"I came to check on you and I saw the door out front. That's when I started calling for you," he replied. "What happened tonight anyways, before I got here?" he asked me as his eyes scanned the inside of the house.

"A guy broke in, and I fought him until Charlie Swan showed up," I stated quietly as Embry's eyes observed with such an intensity that I shuffled and began examining my bare feet.

"A guy broke in?" he asked again, I nodded. "Fuck!" he cursed, "are you alright?" he asked. I nodded as a light shiver ran through my body.

"No wonder Paul was spazzing when we forced him inside, he probably could feel your fear," he muttered as he ran a hand over his face. I had no idea what any of that meant, but in the current moment I did not really care. I was just thrilled a He-man was here given the events of today.

"Where are your parents?" he asked as his eyes focused back in on me. I shrugged. "They're stuck in Seattle's traffic. They're trying to get here but it'll be a while," I added. Embry nodded.

"Would you like me to stay until they get here?" he asked me curiously. My head shot up. Did he just ask what I think he asked?

"I can smell the panic on you, you're afraid of being alone right now. That's okay," he stated with a nod. "I can stay until they get here, and I won't try anything if you're worried about that," I squeaked in surprise as the realization that werewolves could smell my emotions registered in my mind. How weird was that?

Embry was happily eating through the various foods I had baked earlier in the day. I sat at the table quietly with my cookies and milk while he devoured everything in his sights. His greedily eyed my cookies and I glared past the mountains of food on the table. Nobody stole food from me.

"So, how is Paul?" I winced at the question I had asked as Embry momentarily paused in gorging himself. "And Kim, too?"

"You could always come and see for yourself you know," he answered. I winced again. "I can't do that," I stated softly with the shake of my head.

"Are you afraid of our wolf forms?" he asked lowly. I shook my head.

"No, that doesn't bother me. Should it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Then why are you avoiding us?" he asked curiously. I froze. This was the moment he expected the truth, and I was not entirely sure that I was ready to share my thoughts with him on the subject. I gulped.

"Talia, I think if you came and got to know us, you would find a place to belong," Embry stated before he shoved another muffin into his mouth. I froze again. Had he heard me talking to my parents or was he simply guessing; also, was he a mind reader like Edward?

I had eventually taken a shower, mostly at Embry's insistence. Apparently, the dried blood on my body freaked him out. When I got out of the shower I found him rifling through my CD collection in my bedroom. He looked like a child in a candy shop when he found a CD he liked. He beamed at me as he placed it in my stereo. I was mildly freaked out at seeing a He-man dancing in my bedroom to _Hips Don't Lie_. I grabbed my computer and slowly backed out of my room before sprinting downstairs. I crawled into my parents' bed while the laptop fired up. I began typing away for another hour at my story before I became too tired to continue. I fell into a deep sleep.

"Talia?" a soft voice stated as they shook me gently awake. My eyes opened and I blearily peered at my mother.

"Hey baby, do you want to talk about what happened?" momma asked me softly. I groaned as I rolled back over and tucked my head back under the covers. I idly wondered where Embry had gotten off to if my parents were finally home before falling back into my deep sleep. The next time I awoke, it was noon. I yawned as I rolled over. My parents' bedroom door was shut but I could faintly make out something going on in the kitchen. I threw the covers off and made my way to the kitchen.

"Talia!" momma exclaimed as she pulled me into a tight embrace. Daddy nodded at me from behind momma.

"Hey kiddo, how are you doing?" he asked me curiously. I shrugged as last night's events came back to me. I idly wondered if they knew about the wolf.

"I talked to Charlie earlier this morning, and I already replaced the door," Daddy stated. I nodded as I poured myself chocolate milk and sat at the kitchen table still groggy.

"Are you doing okay?" Momma asked worriedly. I shrugged again as she bit her lip. "You can talk about it if you want to," she added.

"Honey, she may not want to just yet," Daddy stated as he placed a hand on mom's shoulder. She frowned slightly.

"I'm not ready to talk about it," I stated to mom before kissing her on the cheek and making my way upstairs. I frowned slightly as I found Embry passed out on my bedroom floor with my pillow under his head. I nudged him with my toe. I sighed when he wouldn't budge. I glanced around my room before grinning wickedly.

I held my iPod in my hands as I quickly selected _Down with the Sickness_. I grinned as I paused, Embry still had yet to wake up, even after I had placed my headphones in his ears. I giggled before I cranked the volume up as loud as it would go and then I clicked play.

The He-man bolted up right cursing as he ripped the headphones from his ears.

"Talia! Honey, are you alright?" Momma asked.

"Sorry! I turned my music on to loud!" I called back as Embry glared hatefully at me.

"Okay! Just checking!" she called back.

"Why are you asleep on my floor?" I asked Embry curiously. "I was too big for your tiny bed," he added with a shrug as he yawned as I asked another question, "Did you stay the whole time?"

He nodded as he stood up. "So, you ready for tonight?" he asked me curiously.

"What's tonight?"

"The bonfire. The council members will tell the legends and everyone will be there," he added. "I figured I could take you with me,"

"Why would you do that?" I asked softly.

"Well, you can hear about the Wolves from us and not Bella, and you can talk to Paul," he added like he was talking to a small child.

"But what if they don't want me there?"

"They do,"

"How do you know?" I asked. He gave me an incredulous look.

"Would you rather stay here and wonder what would happen if you had actually went?" he retorted. I bit my lip as I eyed him carefully. I sighed.

"Alright,"

"Great, now I'm going to go home and shower and I'll be back over after while; in the mean time, do something about your bird's nest," he added as he nodded at my hair. I glared at him as he gave me a cheeky grin.

"Paul won't care, but I do. That thing looks like a family of ostriches could nest in it!" I yanked my spare bat out from under my bed. Embry chose that time to launch himself out of my window with a deep laugh. I patted at my hair, it wasn't that bad was it?

After I showered, I took my time getting ready. I was not entirely sure when I we would be leaving. I allowed my curls to dry on their own after I placed a little product in them. Then I applied some light makeup and picked out an outfit that I thought would be cute but warm. I tied my flannel shirt around my waist as I marched downstairs.

"Hey, Momma?" I asked curiously as I found daddy on the couch working on his computer and momma at her extra easel. Momma set her paintbrush down as she turned to face me. Daddy set his advertising work down as they gave me their undivided attention. I shifted slightly as I could feel momma's eyes appraising my appearance.

"I got invited to a bonfire with the people from the diner that I know. Would it be okay if I go?" I asked curiously.

"Will there be boys in attendance?" Daddy asked. Momma rolled her eyes. "Of course there will be boys, David," Momma then smiled at me, "Sure, if you're okay with going then we're fine with it," she added with a nod. I thanked them both and headed for the kitchen to get a glass of water. Momma followed after me.

"So, is the one you like going to be there?" she asked softly as she pulled her own drink out. I blushed and ducked my head as she made some squealing noises.

"Is he picking you up?" she pressed.

"No, he wasn't the one that invited me. Plus, I have been kinda avoiding him," I muttered. She nodded.

"Then who invited you?"

"Embry, the one that followed me around for a while,"

"Does he like you like that?" Momma's eyes narrowed. I recoiled as I choked on my drink. "Ew, no, he's just been pressing me to go talk to everyone, like Paul and Kim," Mom then grinned.

The doorbell rang then. It startled me and I heard daddy shuffling from the couch to answer the door. Momma squealed one last time as I picked up my small purse and followed after her. The scene was almost amusing.

Embry was wearing a fitted t-shirt, a long sleeve flannel over that, and he had on jeans and shoes. I was momentarily surprised to see a He-man fully clothed, much less in warmer wear.

"Good evening sir, I'm Embry Call, a friend of Talia's," he politely stated as he shook daddy's hand. My dad's reply was gruff as he motioned him to come in.

"Hi Embry, I'm Talia's mom, Beth," momma beamed as she shook his hand too. "So, Embry, how old are you?" Daddy asked curiously as his brow furrowed and his eyes took in Embry's massive form.

"Oh, I'm a junior at La Push. I'm seventeen like Talia," he answered politely. Momma's brow rose as she looked over at me for confirmation. I nodded and she gave a secret thumbs up. I blushed. "If Paul looks anything like him, then honey, why haven't you been going out with these people sooner?" she whispered in my ear. My blush darkened as Embry smirked over at me. I knew he had heard momma.

"Now who are all the people going to this bonfire?" daddy asked.

"Oh, David, Talia already told you, just let the poor girl go out and have some fun. You two take care and be safe!" Momma waved daddy off as she enthusiastically ushered us out.

"Have her home before eight!" Daddy yelled.

"He means one in the morning! Bye guys!" Momma called as she shut the door. I blushed again. Heaven help me when I actually got a real date. Embry just busted into laughter as he motioned me towards his truck.

"Why aren't you getting in?" he asked curiously.

"I can drive myself," I stated. He squinted at me before he marched over to me, picked me up, and set me in his front seat. He got in on the other side and backed out of our drive.

"Sorry, didn't really want to wait for you to finally not panic about letting me drive," he stated in a tone that clearly indicated that he was not sorry. He pulled over a few minutes from my house and I froze.

"Is something wrong?" I asked curiously. He promptly ignored me as he began pulling off his flannel shirt. I began panicking as he pulled off his fitted crew neck.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I screeched as he began unbuttoning his jeans. I attempted to open my door only to curse to find it locked.

"Dude, chill. I have shorts under my pants," he stated as he tossed his jeans into the back of the truck and pulled back onto the road. I sat there staring at him speechless.

"Are you some kind of fucking pervert?" I screeched as he barely registered me over here mentally freaking out. He winced at the pitch of my voice before glancing at me.

"Hey, you fixed your hair, it looks better," he nodded. I yanked my purse from the floor of the cab and I hit him in the face with it. He cursed as we swerved.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he screeched at me.

"ME! YOU'RE THE DAMN PERVERT THAT STRIPPED!"

"I HAD SHORTS ON UNDERNEATH!"

"YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME YOU INSOLENT FOOL!"

"Insolent fool? For reals, Tals? If you must know, I wore normal clothes to pick you up in so you're 'rents wouldn't trip balls. But I'm not used to wearing normal clothes anymore. They're so damn restricting, so I took them off, so I could wear what I normally do," he explained, "That okay by you princess?"

"You could have just told me that in the beginning," I muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey, you aren't one of those vegans are you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked somewhat amused, "But no, I am not,"

"Great! Because we're having hot dogs, and hamburgers, and barbeque and whatever else we can grill," he grinned happily and I laughed at his expression. He suddenly looked his age in that moment. As I regarded him, I felt a twinge of pain in my heart for him. He was only seventeen, and his whole life had suddenly been taken from him. He was thrust into a world he never chose, and it made him seem so much older for it. My heart began to ache for all of the He-men.

We pulled into a parking space in front of the beach and he put the truck in park.

"Can I leave my purse in here?" I asked curiously. He nodded as he quickly climbed out. He met me at my door as I shut it.

"Ready?" he asked excitedly. I nodded timidly before following after him. We began trekking across the beach and he kept going exceptionally fast, then would remember I was beside him, and would loop back and sigh dejectedly.

"OMG Talia, I can SMELL the food from here," he bemoaned. I glared at him.

"I promise you I am trying!" I snapped out.

"Why do you have to be so slooooow?" he whined.

"Forgive me for being a short human and not a giant pain in the ass," I retorted. He huffed.

"And here I showed up at your house and played a nice human. I could have just honked my horn from the truck and yelled, 'Yo, bitch! Yer wastin' gas!"

"And daddy would have shot you down," I replied.

"Can I just give you a piggy back ride?" he asked.

"Will you promise not to drop me in the ocean or sand?" I asked my eyes narrowing. He huffed again.

"You're no fun,"

"Says the guy that listened to Shakira all night," I muttered.

"I will have you know that my hips do not lie!" he retorted. He then ran in front of me and did the weirdest hip shake in his basketball shorts that I had ever see. I busted into fits of laughter. He was so damn terrible.

"Didn't they just speak to you?" he asked grinning. I nodded.

"Mmhmm, they certainly said something," I held back my snort as he stuck his tongue out at me. He straightened up as I caught up to him and he attempted to fall into step beside me.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked quietly as my nerves began to remind me they still were present. I could see the bonfire now.

"How sure are you that werewolves exist?" he asked as he calmly walked beside me. I glanced up at him before taking in a deep breath and steeling my resolve. We got closer to the bonfire and I realized that everyone had paused in their actions and were staring as we neared.

Quil didn't catch the football that Jared had thrown at him, as they both were staring at me with dumbfounded expressions. Jake had a furrowed brow, and I noticed Bella standing with him. Emily and Sue had paused in unwrapping the aluminum foiled covered dishes, and Kim, Billy Black, Old Quil, and Really Old Quil had stopped chatting to watch me carefully. Sue's kids were even staring. There was one person there that I couldn't find. My eyes searched for him as my heart raced. Finally, I witnessed Paul and Sam haul an armload of firewood to a stack off to the side. I watched as he began to notice me. He sniffed the air, and his brow furrowed before his head whipped to our direction. He stiffened and just full on stared at me. My cheeks heated up, but bless Kim, she ran to greet me.

"Talia!" she gushed as she pulled me into a tight hug. I sighed as I felt myself relax into her hug. "Are you mad?" I asked quietly. She pulled back and beamed at me.

"Never," she answered back. "Promise?"

"Pink promise," she stated as we crossed pinkies. Jared swooped me up and spun me around whooping about me trying to attack the vampires with my bat. I laughed as he set me down. Seth animatedly began chatting to me as Quil marched over too.

"Guys, guys, give the midget some breathing room. Geesh, one of you giants might squash the poor kid," Embry stated as he dragged me by my arm closer to the fire.

"Talia! I'm glad you could make it, but how-?" Sue began,

"I asked her to come," Embry answered with a nod.

"Really? Just like that?" Sam asked in his deep voice with skepticism tainting it. I shrugged at his question as Emily pulled me into a hug, too.

"Well, he's been stalking me everywhere I go so I finally caved," I answered as Emily beamed at me before frowning as my words registered with her.

A deep growl ripped through the air.

"You've been stalking her?" growled Paul as he stepped forward towards Embry. I bit my lip. Was Paul upset that Embry had contact with me? Did he not want me here?

"Tals, call him off, call him off!" Embry squealed as Paul advanced, shaking. "Crap! Tals, help me here!"

"Paul, I'm really sorry. Embry had said you wanted me to come, but I was skeptical since the woods incident and the way I acted about everything; so, if you like, I can leave?" I offered as I stepped in between the men as Paul tried getting closer to Embry. My blush intensified as I found myself staring at a very well defined chest belonging to none other than Paul Lahote.

"What?" Paul asked as he stopped shaking to look down at me. "Why would you think I wouldn't want you here?" he asked softly.

"Well, you look like you're going to gut Embry like a fish…" I trailed off as I found myself lost in his eyes again. Why the fuck did I sound like a damn cliché all the time?

"No! No, I want you, I just was angry that he's been stalking you like a creep. Is that why you haven't phased since the woods incident?" Paul asked his eyes narrowing in on Embry. He shifted on his feet behind me and I could hear his shaky sigh, "Yeah, didn't want you to tear me apart,"

"Why did you do that?" Sam asked as Paul stared at me again.

"Well, Paul listened did what Talia asked him to do, and he looked really upset, and she was really upset, and I just figured," he shrugged, "besides, he's been running patrol non-stop nobody noticed me not shifting, and thankfully we didn't have any vampires,"

"He told me he had boundary issues," I added as I felt everyone staring at the three of us. Then I began babbling in the hopes to make everyone feel better about Embry stalking me, "If it wasn't for him I would have been eaten by a real wolf last night, and he stayed at my house because a guy had broken in and I fought him off, and I didn't want to be alone, but then he slept in my room listening to Shakira so I slept downstairs and-"

"Someone attacked you last night?" Paul growled out. My eyes widened, as his chest was mere millimeters in front of me began shaking. Embry pushed me behind him as Sam stepped beside Paul.

"It's okay! Really, you can ask Charlie, I beat them off with the book I had been reading earlier in the day, and Charlie arrested him," I added as I stepped back around Embry and placed a hand on Paul's bicep. He calmed as he took in my words.

"Did she say she beat the guy off with a book?" Quil asked in disbelief.

Everyone had listened to my stories in fascination, and when I had gotten to the part where Embry showed up he took over much to my pleasure. Everyone laughed at his animated story telling. I chuckled along with everyone else as he did a particularly funny gesture. I was thankful to not have everyone's eyes on me anymore, but I could still feel one pair staring intently. Paul had shifted and seemed to be hovering over me, almost as if he was silently making sure I had not suffered from anything. I looked up at him and met his eyes. He cleared his throat.

"I'm really glad you're here," he stated in a soft but gravely voice. Peace seemed to settle over me then as his eyes conveyed the truth behind his words. I smiled brightly back up at him. It was around that time that Emily announced it was time for everyone to grab plates. Kim giggled as she took my hand and dragged me away from Paul. She pulled me to the table as she whispered about how the girls and old people had to get their food before the wolves devoured it. I would have thought she was kidding had I not seen Embry scarfing food down the night before and had I not been serving the He-men at Sue's. Bella timidly approached the table as Emily gently tugged her along too.

"Hi Talia," she stated softly as she loaded her plate behind me. I smiled at her.

"Hey Bella," I nodded.

"Do you still hate me?" she asked softly.

"I don't hate you, I never did. I just find it kinda weird that you play tonsil hockey with a vampire; but to each his own I guess," I stated with a shrug. That was when I noticed everyone had stopped to listen in on our conversation. Leah was the first to burst into laughter and the boys followed. Emily directed a soft smile at me from behind Bella and Kim giggled beside me.

"So we're okay?" she asked with a soft smile.

"As long as I don't wind up behind chased by your boyfriend and his family again, then sure," I stated with a shrug. She laughed and promised that what had happened would never happen again.

Kim directed me to sit beside her on a large blanket that was laid out in front of a large piece of driftwood acting as a backrest. We giggled over the various amounts of food the boys were piling on their plates and their mini spats that Sam had to break up.

"I told you!" Kim nudged me. "You didn't have to! I've served them before!" Jared came to sit beside Kim. He grinned at her wolfishly as he set seven plates in front of her and held the other plate in his lap.

"Wanna bet how long it takes me to eat these?" he asked her. She sighed as he laughed. I blushed as Paul came over to us.

"This seat taken?" he asked. I shook my head and he sat down next me setting down as many plates as Jared. Jacob sat closely with Bella and Seth sat close to him. Embry and Quil were scarfing their food down somewhere close to them, and Leah sat beside Sue. There wasn't much talking, as everyone was more concerned with eating. Kim and I finished around the same time and threw away our trash. We refilled our drinks

"Yo, midget!" Quil called. I sighed, "Quil, I'm not a midget. I'm too tall to legally be considered one,"

"No shit?" he asked with a surprised expression. He and Embry began whispering again.

"Yo, Elf!"

"Do elves exist?" I asked curiously. Maybe they did and he had seen one!

"I'm staring at one aren't I," he grinned as Embry choked on his hot dog before he snorted with laughter.

"Bella, I take back what I said," I stated as I turned to face Bella. "Your boyfriend can kill Quil," I nodded as Kim giggled beside me as we sat back down.

"I don't think a vampire can take all this down," Quil stated with a grin as he flexed his muscles. "I'm a mean, lean, vampire hunting machine!" he kissed his biceps as he said that.

"You're an idiot that's what you are," Jake stated as he stole his last hot dog.

"Hey! No fair! It was on my plate," Quil cried out.

"You were too busy talking nonsense. I thought it was fair game," Jake countered. Quil pouted before standing up and making himself another plate. Once everyone had finished and quieted some the elders sat in chairs at the front of our circle. Emily pulled out a notebook and Kim shifted so she was sitting in between Jared's legs. She leaned against him. Old Quil began the tales.

I was completely engaged in the tales as I listened intently. The elders seemed to speak with magic radiating around them. The atmosphere dramatically changed, as everyone seemed intent to listen. I did notice; however, that Sam was watching Emily intently, with an expression similar to Jared's. He too, was watching Kim like Sam watched Emily. I could feel a familiar gaze studying my features, and I immediately knew it was Paul. I was pretty certain I should be creeped out, but I wasn't; if anything, I felt comforted. As the tales continued, the night grew colder. I shivered slightly as the heat of the fire wasn't quite cutting it. Paul shifted closer to me and I sighed softly in content. My eyes began feel heavy as I tried to focus in on what Old Quil and Really Old Quil were saying.

My eyes fluttered open, and I realized I had fallen asleep. I was too drowsy to really care that I had somehow fallen asleep on Paul's arm. I shifted closer to the warmth as my eyes drooped closed again.

The next time I awoke, it was brief, and it was just barely to notice that Paul was in the process of picking me up and sitting me in between his legs. I sighed in content again as the chill from the night air didn't bother me anymore. Sleep claimed me again as visions of Paul, werewolf Paul, and four little boys danced across my mind. My heart and mind seemed to be in sync. Maybe it was from being incased in Paul's smell, or being wrapped in his arms, or being propped against his chest, or maybe it was because I was just plain crazy; but everything in me felt like I had finally found my way home.

"Talia," a voice stated softly as I felt something nudge me.

"Hmm?" I answered as I cuddled more into Paul.

"Talia, you need to wake up for a moment," that deep, gravely voice stated close to my ear. I could feel his breath against my ear and I fought to open my eyes. I blushed when I finally did wake up and realized that I had fallen asleep on Paul.

"Sorry to wake you, Tals; but this next legend is what I wanted to explain to you in the woods. Everything will make sense after you hear this next one," he stated softly again as he brushed a stray curl from my face. I nodded with a slight yawn before I sat straight up. I think I was mentally too tired to care at this point but I leaned against Paul's chest again. Maybe I could blame it on the cold? I mean it _was_ cold and the wolves were practically furnaces of warmth.

 _Imprint._

I had heard that word, wasn't it when Bella was talking about paw-printing that time in the woods?  
" _The third wife-_

 _\- imprint-_

 _-saved the tribe-_

 _-Taha Ahi Never saw anyone in the same way again-"_

My ears perked up at Really Old Quil's story. It was beautiful and tragic. The chief's third wife was his imprint, and she had saved their entire tribe; but she died. And he suffered until his dying days.

"You see, an imprint is what happens when one of the wolves finds their soul mates," Really Old Quil stated, "in that moment both parties realize that they have found their other half. The imprint will be whatever the imprintee asks them to be: a friend, lover, brother, etc."

Everyone was staring at me expectantly as I tried making sense of everything I had heard. This sounded very beautiful in a way. Here these guys transformed into furry beasts and had to suddenly grow up and defeat evil beings in the world. The universe was at least nice enough to let them find their soul mate before most people; and actually _know_ that the person was their soul mate. That was sweet. A tad amusing that the universe had to knock sense in them for them to find _the one_ but sweet nonetheless.

"Paul, I think it's time," Billy Black stated with a nod in my direction. Paul swiftly stood up, picking me up along with him and bringing me to my feet.

"Talia, do you understand now that you've heard the legends?" he asked me as he stared into my eyes with intensity. I knew he was trying to get me to connect the dots. My mind began racing as I could feel everyone watching me. My eyes fell over to the ones that I knew were imprints:

"Are Sam and Emily, and then Jared and Kim, imprints?" I asked carefully. Really Old Quil grinned at me as he nodded. Paul seemed to smile softly, as if he knew everything was clicking into place for me. It was in that moment that everything seemed to swim in my head. Everyone's' faces began to pass through my mind, as the bonfire danced in my mind. I closed my eyes and took a breath as I could feel my chest tightening. I nodded before opening my eyes.

"I promised I wouldn't tell your secret, and I still won't," I stated carefully as I stepped away from Paul, "but for you guys to bring me to here just to tell me that Paul was out of my league and that I would never really be friends with any of you was kind of a dick move to make; but don't worry. I get it. You wanted to make sure I stayed away," I nodded as I turned away from Paul and stepped past the elders to head to the main road.

"I'm going to have my parents pick me up. I don't want to further intrude on ya'll. Good luck with the vampire slaying business," I stated with a nod before I began walking away from the bonfire.

"Damn it woman!" I heard a low growl behind me as Paul caught up with me. "Talia, I already have imprinted," he stated lowly as he grabbed me by my arms and turned me to face him. My eyes widened in surprised as my heart sped up at our closeness. My heart felt like someone had stabbed it as I realized that I now knew for sure that he had imprinted.

"Oh," I murmured, "Well, congratulations," I stated softly as I looked down. He chuckled before he used his large hand to lift my chin up. His eyes searched mine for a moment before he gave me that smirk that always seemed to render me unable to make coherent sentences.

"Tals, if you didn't doubt yourself so much, you would realize what I've been trying to tell you," he stated softly as his eyes softened, "I imprinted on you that first day we met in the diner," he stated as his face softened.

My chest constricted as my eyes widened. I stiffened considerably as my mind raced.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be: a friend, protector, _lover,"_ his voice lingered on that last word as, 'soul-mate' repeated in my mind. I did what any girl having Paul Lahote tell them that he had the hotts for them would do: I panicked.

"But I've never even been on a date before! I mean, I don't even know what the proper protocol is for first dates! Do you kiss on the first date? Ohmygosh!" I rushed out, "HOW DOES TONSIL HOCKEY WORK, PAUL? I literally have no fucking idea! And then, we really don't know each other! I mean, I totally think of you all the time, and I mean, who wouldn't! But, we aren't even friends yet!" I could the onset of a panic attack trying to take hold.

"Talia, breathe" Paul's deep voice stated as his large hands wrapped around my shoulders. "Just breathe," he stated softly as I obeyed his orders. He allowed me to calm down.

"Paul, don't get me wrong, I want us to be like that, I really do; but I'm just not there yet. Can we be friends first and then progress to l-lov- _you know-_ first?" I asked softly. My heart pained at the hopeful look in his eyes being crushed but then he gave me a sweet smile.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be," he answered quietly. I nodded. We eventually walked back to the bonfire and chatted with the others for a while longer before Embry threw his keys at Paul. He and I quietly made the trek back to Embry's truck. I yawned again as Paul fired it up.

"How's Embry going to get home?" I asked curiously.

"He's going to run in his wolf form," he answered as I shifted into the middle seat and laid my head on his arm. "That's nice," I muttered sleepily. The last thing I remember is feeling Paul's arm move to wrap around my shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks everyone for the sweet reviews and follows! I would like to sincerely apologize for the time I have taken away from this story. Unfortunately, I realized something was wrong in my life. So, I packed up everything and moved back to my home state back into my parent's home. There, I sought help and was recently (last week) diagnosed with a mental illness. On top of this, my mom is going through a severe episode with her rare blood disorder, her mother (who is very ill) just moved in with us too; and my other grandmother and her husband are battling Alzihiemer's and my dad just finished with the legal proceedings to be her legal guardian. Life is crazy right now!**

 **Normally, I hate telling people all of this, but I wanted to extend it out to anyone wanting answers on the late update. It's not a very important A/N, so you don't have to read it if you don't like to :)**

 **I wanted to let everyone know that I will finish this story. Writing is the solace I find from my hectic life. I just have not been able to bring myself to write like normal due to the demons in my mind. But fear not! I am seeking help and working on getting better so that I can do what I love and live a full life. Thanks again everyone for being so darn great. Your reviews, follows, and favorites, have honestly given me the strength to come back to what I love and the community that I love. (writers and readers)**

 **I also am so happy ya'll love the long chapters! Once I get typing I can't stop and then six hours later I look up and realize I have 40,000 words written in Word. I have been trying to break it up to 20,000 word segments; but since there has been a lot of support for longer chapters then I will start posting my longer chapters! Yay! Well, I hope everyone has a great weekend. And once again, thank you all for being wonderful! I will TRY to begin updating my stories once a week or every other week!**

 **-MB**


End file.
